La Publicista
by Friki
Summary: Es un AU completamente, Kate Beckett es una publicista a la que acaban de despedir cuando se topa con un desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer..

Espero les guste..

Ningun personaje es mio..

* * *

**Capitulo**

**I**

Siempre me han puesto nerviosa los aviones, "miedo a volar" concluiría cualquier psicoanalista, de hecho, me da miedo todo lo que eleve mis pies del piso incluido el amor. Sin embargo aquí estoy, intentado que el avión al despegar aterrice mis pies, que su vuelo me distancie de él.

Han escuchado, leído o contado esa clase de historias con las que te inflas a suspiros. Si, pues yo la viví.

"Él, era como el viento en un día caluroso, si tenías suerte venía a ti como una brisa regándote la frescura de una caricia. O tal vez simplemente era como el viento, libre, airado, presuntuoso. Si, era como el viento, pues se sabía intangiblemente inalcanzable. Era como la alegre hojarasca bailando su propio tempo, subiendo, bajando, jugueteando a tus pies."

Les gustaría conocer mi historia. Creen que narrándoselas tal vez logre entender porqué ahora rezo el avemaría mientras la azafata me sugiere que me abroche el cinturón. Bien, todo comenzó...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estaba, frente a frente con la computadora tratando de terminar el informe para mi jefe, era otro día normal en la espera eterna de "el verdadero sentido de la vida", corria el riesgo fatal de perderme en ese mundo de papel, sin lograr nunca conseguir el asenso que me permitiría trabajar como publicista. Cansada me acomode un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, levante la vista para estudiar el avance en la fatigosa tarea de sus compañeros.

El teléfono sobre mi escritorio sonó distanciándome del monótono ambiente de la oficina, mi jefe quería verme, agradecí al cielo el tener la oportunidad de interponerme en el romance de mi trasero y la silla. Camine inconsciente de mi destino, a la oficina de mi jefe, no es mal tipo, pero es desagradable, todo en él es desagradable. El rancio aliento a cigarro y café, los dientes amarillentos y la mancha grasienta en la camisa, un olvidado, otra víctima de la implacable realidad, pero quien es perfecto después de todo.

– Adelante Señorita Beckett–, me dijo al verme parada en el marco de su puerta.

Y entonces todo había terminado, 5 años desde que salí de la universidad, 5 años esperando la oportunidad de que se me asignara un cliente, 5 años y era otra chica desechable de las copias. uff...5 años...

Luego de recoger mis cosas, salí decorosamente del edificio, "la frente en alto", me dije. La caja de cartón que contenía los últimos 5 años de mi vida (por si so se los había dicho) se balanceaba por el temblor de mis manos, no me sentí engañada, usada, desperdiciada o herida, pero mi cuerpo se empeñó en hacer parecer lo contrario, entonces comencé a llorar, sin gemidos o sollozos, solo llore. Me detuve en la esquina y me limpie la cara contemplado la verde luz del semáforo. Comencé a cruzar la calle en cuando la luz cambio a rojo, de pronto ¿un empujón? , seguido de un agudo grito, esperen, ¿estaba gritando?, vi que los últimos 5 años de vida literalmente pasaron volando frente a mis ojos mientras caía al suelo, ¿qué diablos está pasando?, te atropellaron idiota, respondí a mi muda pregunta.

–necesitare otra caja–, murmure. Entonces todo desapareció.

Creo que despabilo, se escucha a lo lejos el quejumbroso llanto de un niño. Percibo el inconfundible aroma de un hospital, ya saben, a esa triste mezcla de cloro, desinfectantes, amoniaco, alcohol, yodo y lágrimas. Pero no recuerdo como llegue, el ruido de las sirenas de la ambulancia, el frenético paseo de la camilla en el pasillo del hospital, nada, estoy totalmente en blanco. Trato de abrir los ojos.

–Hola bella durmiente–, saludo una voz mientras mis parpados revoloteaban desesperados por alcanzar la conciencia – ¿necesitaras un beso para despertar? –, pregunto serio.

"Que idiota no puede ver que estoy luchando aquí", pensé, mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba nuevamente de mí. "Rayos" todo mi esfuerzo tirado a la basura por la culpa de ese idiota.

La oscuridad predomina en la habitación, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde mi primer intento por despertar, pero estaba vez sí que me duele hasta mover las pestañas. "Auch" me siento completamente rota, intento levantarme, fracaso, quiero moverme, pero solo consigo lastimarme. Pero que rayos he pasado.

–Oye–, alguien susurra, deteniendo mi intento por incorporarme pone su mano sobre mi hombro, giro la cabeza para verle, pestañeando un par de veces logro por fin enfocarle.

Sonrió. Es guapo. Un momento, ¿Quién es?, no lo reconozco, ya he oído hablar de ello antes "amnesia", ¡por dios!, me despiden, me atropellan y ahora estoy amnésica, ¿en serio?. No, eso no es posible, si tuviera amnesia no recordaría ni mi nombre, o ¿si?

–Hola bella durmiente, parece que el beso ha funcionado, no deberías estar moviéndote, se ve que eso duele–, dijo soltando una risita.

"¿Bella qué?, ¿beso?", casi puedo ver girando los engranes en mi cabeza, y luego la realización.

– ¡El idiota!– exclamo un poco más alto de lo que quería.

Él tipo frunce el ceño pero casi al instante lo relaja como si comprendiera inmediatamente la razón de su calificativo. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón se inclina para verme directamente a los ojos.

–Creí que estabas inconsciente después de que te atropelle–, musita en mi oído. –supongo que me has engañado, pequeña estafadora–, sonríe.

Sus chispeantes ojos azules iluminan la penumbra y mi corazón se acelera. Un momento, "estafadora", maldito cretino, si él es el que me ha arrollado.

– ¡Estafadora!, pero quien te has creído que eres, me arrollas y luego me insultas llamándome estafadora–. Le grito rijosa tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante.

El tipo me observa casi pegando su frente a la mía, como estudiando mi tormentoso gesto, suspira, esta tan cerca que siento la calidez de su aliento sobre mis labios. Parece darse cuenta de su falta y se aleja dando un par de pasos atrás, pero luego se acerca de nuevo y dice condescendiente:

–sshh, no te enfades, además eso no es del todo preciso–, me mira inquisitivo y luego continua, –el orden es atropello, beso e insulto, eso es más correcto– sonríe petulante.

Odie la hirsuta irónica mueca torcida que puso por sonrisa, "idiota presuntuoso" pensé en el ínstate en el que hablo para corregirme, como si supiera el secreto del universo y no pensara compartirlo.

– ¡Qué diablos!, ¡me besaste!, sin mi consentimiento eso tiene un nombre "ACOSO"…

El maldito acosador de ojos azules todavía tuvo el descaro de interrumpir mi furica declaración.

–Oye solo hice lo necesario para que te despertaras, funciono o ¿no?, deberías agradecerme, además, te lo pregunte la primera vez que despertaste y no dijiste no.

–Maldito idiota arrogante, más vale que te consigas un buen abogado…

– ¿abogado? pregunta extrañado, ¿para qué? La policía dice que eres una suicida loca a la que acababan de despedir, así que la víctima soy yo, tal vez debería seguir tu consejo conseguir un buen abogado y demandarte por daños psicológicos, ya sabes trauma o una de esas tonterías, sip, creo que me siento algo "traumatizado". –rio haciendo sutiles aspavientos.

– ¡suicida!... No soy suicida– espete… –la luz estaba en rojo, tu sabes que el semáforo era rojo… y no me han despedido… yo…yo…. RENUNCIE–, mentí.

–sí, bueno la policía no piensa lo mismo y ya sabes a mí me gusta estar de lado de la ley, soy un chico bueno, supongo. – dijo encogiendo los hombros con desenfado.

Se incorporó, girándose me dio la espalda unos segundos. No esperaba que fuera un caballero pero una parte de mi quería seguir viendo el azul intenso de sus burlones ojos. Como si leyera la mente, se volvió sonriente asía mí.

–mira– dijo soltando un suspiro cansado… –Tienes que admitir que una persona sola, visiblemente afectada, a la que acaban de despedir, con un libro de autoayuda dentro de una caja vacía, se ve un poco suicida–, expuso.

Mi cabeza es un enredo trato de poner las ideas en orden. Él, un buen chico al que he traumatizado. Yo, una estafadora suicida. Jajá… "Buen chico". Siento una oleada de furia repentina y recuerdo que no soy muda.

–Largo…, fuera de aquí…. AHORA, – suelto con brusquedad, estaba tan enojada que no me importaría añadir a sus lesiones psicológicas el adjetivo de físicas.

Él, encogiendo los hombros levanto las manos mostrándome sus palmas, pero no salió de la habitación.

–Enfermera, Enfermera– comencé a gritar, haría que lo echaran de ahí.

Tres enfermeras se abalanzaron en la habitación, rodeándome checaron los monitores y demás artilugios médicos, "voy por el medico" dijo la más joven prácticamente huyendo.

– ¿Que pasa aquí?–, cuestiono otra.

Abrí la boca pedir que sacaran a ese loco de mi habitación pero el hablo primero.

–no lo sé la señorita N se despertó, comenzó a gritar, yo realmente no supe que hacer, me disculpo por mi comportamiento, señoritas– dijo avergonzado. Dejando que su barbilla alcanzara su pecho musito… –me retirare ahora–, y guiñándome un ojo, se fue.

¿Que fue todo eso?, abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, para defenderme pero caí en cuenta de que no iban a creerme, después de todo soy una loca suicida.

–Pobre tipo, la angustia que ha pasado estos días, – sonrió pesada la enfermera mirando la puerta de la habitación…– no se ha separado de su cama, se negó a irse hasta que estuviera seguro de que estabas bien, dijo que te sentirías sola–, me miro.

No había dejado que estuviera sola, mi corazón se hundió. Ja, canalla mitómano, me recordé, y luego vi sobre un arreglo floral la tarjeta que ponía: "Despierta Bella Durmiente antes que mis flores se marchiten".


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a verispu, laura41319, cucuri, por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste..

Ningun personaje es mio

* * *

**Capitulo**

**II**

Un día agotador pero fructífero, por fin obtuve la custodia de mi pequeña Alexis, a cambio claro de una suma económica mensual para mi ex esposa. Dinero, siempre el maldito dinero, debo tener tatuado en el rostro un gran signo de dólar. Qué más da, ahora podía seguir adelante, sin la eterna preocupación de que Meredith intentara chantajearme con llevarse lejos a mi hija.

Salí del juzgado con una animada sonrisa, enseguida me subí en mi coche favorito, tenía que recoger a Alexis de su clase de solfeo, la llevaría por una deliciosa hamburguesa con extra queso seguida por una ronda de helados, será un excelente día.

Alexis ya me esperaba fuera del edificio donde toma sus clases, se despidió de algunos de sus compañeros y corrió al auto, arrojo sus cosas en el asiento trasero y se acomodó en el sitio del copiloto.

–como estuvo calabaza–, salude.

–la clase estuvo bien, solo que estaba algo neurótica por el asunto de la custodia–, dijo abrochándose el cinturón.

–oye, te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que lo resolvería–, le sonreí.

–¿Cuánto?… ¿cuánto te costó? –, pregunto tímida.

Suspire rebulléndome en el asiento para aflojarme el cinturón, así que era eso, Alexis se sentía como una mercancía. Justo era lo que quería evitar, la maldita carga emocional, el daño ya estaba hecho, no puedo protegerla de sus propios sentimientos supongo.

–Alexis, solo quiero que seas feliz, que estés segura y tranquila, porque te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, lo entiendes–, dije abrazándola.

–lo entiendo–, dijo dedicándome media sonrisa.

–ahora hay que festejar, con hamburguesas y helados–, propuse.

Después de comer la lleve por un cono doble de su sabor favorito de helado, lo dicho una tarde elementalmente perfecta, hasta que llegamos a ese endemoniado cruce y una desconocida se atravesó sin precaución.

–PAPÁ…CUIDADO–, chillo Alexis enterrándose tensa en el asiento.

Enajenado pise tan súbitamente el freno que las llantas derraparon chirriantes sobre el pavimento, pese a mis esfuerzos no pude evitar golpear a la distraída chica. El auto se detuvo. Resople soltando el nervioso terror que me sucumbió, buscando tranquilizarme respire un par de veces y entonces me percate de la fuerte atracción de mis manos sobre el volante. Voltee para comprobar a Alexis, parecía estar bien, algo asustada prensaba el tablero con ambas manos.

–¿estás bien? –, rompí mirándola.

–mmmhhju–, asintió gutural… –pero creo que ella no–, exhalo apuntando la calle con la barbilla.

Abriendo la puerta me apee, la chica tendida sobre su lado izquierdo aparentaba estar inconsciente. Saque el móvil para pedir una ambulancia mientras ojeaba en rededor de la solitaria calle. Ni un alma. Me quede al lado de la joven sin moverla, eso es lo que todos dicen que debes hacer, su conciencia estaba tan vacía como la calle. Alexis abrió su puerta para bajar a curiosear.

–Calabaza, quédate en el coche–, ordene sin que me pasara desapercibida su molestia.

–de acuerdo–, se limitó a decir.

Le tomo poco tiempo llegar a la ambulancia, los paramédicos descendieron experimentadamente prácticos, la costumbre a veces nos forma y otras nos vicia, contaminándonos, cegándonos con la inhumana cotidianeidad. Los socorristas no preguntaron ni su nombre ni el mío, cobijándose bajo la túnica del profesionalismo y la premura. Me ofrecí a seguirles, no confiaba del todo en esos insensibles hombres. Recogí la caja que la joven cargaba, la sacudí ligeramente extrañado por su menudees.

Una vez en el hospital, la recepcionista me entrego algunas pertenencias de la joven, me pregunto su nombre pero le dije que no la conocía por lo que la registro como "señorita N". Llame a mi abogado y a la aseguradora mismos que llegaron justo al tiempo que la policía. Estaba sentado en una silla con Alexis dormitando sobre mis rodillas cuando se desato la guerra. Me sentí en medio de una épica batalla de gigantes argumentaciones para librarme u obligarme a contestar toda clase de preguntas.

–está bien chicos–, dije en un suspiro, –contestare a sus preguntas–, sonreí.

–buenas tardes señor… –alargo el oficial a la espera de mi intervención, la potencia de su voz turbo a la niña en mis brazos.

–Castle–, complete bajando la voz.

–Señor Castle, agradecemos profundamente su cooperación, ¿quiere contarnos lo que paso? –, pidió el oficial con voz mortecina mirando el rostro de mi hija.

– "Lo que paso" –, murmure, –solo sé que aquella joven cruzó con el semáforo en verde, hice lo que pude para esquivarle pero no lo conseguí–

Los agentes de seguros y el abogado rápidamente me quitaron de encima a los acusadores uniformados a quienes les entregue las posesiones de "la señorita N". Los oficiales fisgonearon la bolsa negra, rebuscando hasta que encontraron una cartera con varias identificaciones. Critique mi falta de juicio, como no había pensado en eso, pero para ser objetivos estaba bastante nervioso.

–Llamaremos a los familiares de la señorita Katherine Beckett–, se regodeo el oficial inspeccionando la cartera, –puede irse si lo necesitamos lo llamaremos–.

–quisiera quedarme, hasta que lleguen sus familiares o recupere la conciencia–, propuse retraído.

–bien no veo ningún problema con eso–, atenuó con normalidad.

Me sentía responsable, con semáforo o no yo la herí, me alteraba imaginarla despertando sola, perdida, asustada. Por la noche la señorita N ya descansaba en su habitación pero ni rastro de sus familiares o de su despertar. Tardaría más de lo que deduje el separarme de mi víctima. Alexis seguía pegada a mi costado, no era justo para ella, debía estar agotada.

–Papá… es como el cuento de la Bella durmiente… quizá debas besarla para que despierte–, parloteo inquiriendo fascinada el rostro de la chica.

–llamare a tu abuela, para pedirle que te lleve a casa–, anuncie y la niña me miro abatida.

Alexis espero tranquila, leía sentada en el pequeño sofá de la habitación, una vez llego mi madre su pasividad se trastorno en un fastidioso hostil enfado. Mi hijita era terca, su madurez no le facilita acatar órdenes.

–papá, no quiero irme–, lloro cuando mi madre la tomaba de la mano.

Dándoles un beso en la mejilla me despedí de mi madre e hija. Los caprichosos sollozos de Alexis se esparcían a lo largo del corredor cuando vi que el descontrolado movimiento de esas largas pestañas impacientes me saludaba. "Bella durmiente" sonreí, sinceramente parecía una princesa. A la mañana siguiente telefonee a mi loft para hablar con Alexis le dije que podía venir cuando saliera de la escuela. Baje a la cafetería en busca de aplacar los gruñidos de mi estómago y de regreso compre un modesto arreglo floral de la tienda de regalos del hospital.

Tres días después aun no lograba recuperar la conciencia pese a sus desesperadas intenciones y yo me convertí en un asiduo hombre en la rutina del nosocomio, me conocían desde Doris, la servicial dama de la cafetería, hasta los tres turnos de enfermería del cuarto piso. Quizá era grave y no solo una simple contusión, empezaba a ser más que preocupante.

–Señor Castle, podemos hablar un momento en privado–, dijo serio un oficial mirando a Alexis que hacia sus deberes.

–Claro– dije acompañándolo a fuera de la habitación

Ahora estaba molesto, bueno no precisamente, disgustado, decepcionado sería más exacto, no me agradaba la teoría suicida de la policía. Según sus investigaciones la chica tenía un padre alcohólico del que se distancio luego de la muerte de su madre, el día que la arrolle la acababan de despedir del trabajo y su única amiga una tal Lanie se hallaba de viaje en el extranjero sin que pudiera conseguir un vuelo para regresar. Para colmo mientras estaba inconsciente el casero la echo por retrasarse en el pago de dos meses de renta, me ofrecí a pagar pero el tipo ya había alquilado el apartamento, lo único que pude hacer fue arreglar que enviaran sus cosas a una bodega.

–Con todo respeto no me parece una débil mujer deprimida–, la defendí.

–Con todo respeto tiene tres días de conocerla y ni siquiera ha hablado con ella–, refuto rodando los ojos.

–Son cinco días, y no creo que sea necesario una hora de terapia para inferir su fortaleza, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ayudar a mi hija con su tarea–, espete descortés, girándome le abandone en el pasillo.

Me acostumbre a verla dormir mientras escribía, al constante subir y bajar de su armónica respiración, a la relajada paz de su rostro, exudaba serenidad, plenitud. Quería oír el tono de su voz, de su risa, lo ideaba dulce, seguro, firme, concordante con el perfil de su cara. Deseaba ver el color que escondían sus risadas pestañas. Fantaseaba con su mirada, irritada y amorosa, confianzuda y tímida, alegre y picara. La esbozaba sonrojada. Calculaba la frescura perseverante de su personalidad frente a su tragedia, nada la freno, nada la contuvo. Era estúpido el aire suicida que le achacaban, no era verosímil, es totalmente incoherente, discordante de la sonrisita que nos pareció vislumbrar después de que Alexis leyera en voz alta su libro de cuentos.

Entre nuevamente en la habitación, sonreí, Alexis le separaba los parpados a la señorita N, dio un brinco cuando se giró y me vio.

–Cielos papá me asustaste–, reprocho.

– ¿qué estás haciendo? –, pregunte.

–La despierto–, dijo descontenta como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, –ya que tú te niegas a besarla–, reclamo.

–Sinceramente no creo que abrirle los ojos o besarla sirva de algo–, reí.

–ya lo sé cada vez que se los abro los vuelve a cerrar… quizá deba pegarlos con cinta adhesiva–, frunció los labios.

– ¡NO! –, rugí. –Nada de cinta–

–entonces bésala, vamos papá, tenemos que hacer algo–, rogo.

–de acuerdo, pero si no funciona no intentaras despertarla de nuevo, ¿trato? –, dije.

Alexis asintió entusiasmada, tenía miedo, de una manera rompería con su inocente ilusión. Inclinándome, pose sutil mis labios sobre los suyos, eran suaves, ligeros, también algo fríos lo que me hizo sentir con mayor impresión el calor de su respiración. Me separe unos segundos después avergonzado por la agitación de mi torrente sanguíneo. No funciono, una frustrada punzada recorrió mi espalda, ¿de verdad llegue a pensar que despertaría?.

–mmm…quizá necesita tiempo para que el beso surta efecto–, me consoló Alexis ante la mueca de incredulidad desesperanzada que dibuje. (No se supone que debía ser al revés).

Al sexto día note el marchito arreglo en la habitación, ya era tarde pero deduje que Margaret aun no cerraba la tienda del hospital. Cerré la laptop y me levante del sofá, tome el seco arreglo para tirarlo en un bote de basura. Greta, Fran y Estela me saludaron desde el mostrador de enfermeras cuando subí al ascensor. Esta vez no compre el primero que vi, incluso le escribí una tarjeta. Regrese a la habitación con una extraña sonrisa estúpida, acomodaba el arreglo cuando la señorita N abrió sus hermosos los ojos castaños, intentaba incorporarse, sí que es una chica decidida, no cesaba a pesar del nítido dolor en su esfuerzo.

–Oye–, musite poniendo la mano sobre su hombro con la intención de que no se hiciera daño.

Parece desconcertada, pero al final me sonríe y una electrizante sensación me oprime el pecho, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Aún no ha dicho nada. Porque Diablos estoy tan nervioso.

–hola bella durmiente, parece que el beso ha funcionado, no deberías de estar moviéndote se ve que eso duele–, rio.

–¡El idiota! –, exclama sin tibieza.

Frunzo el ceño sorprendido, la primera cosa que le escucho decirme es un insulto, y aun así me sabe tan dulce. Debe haberme visto cuando la arrolle concluí. Sus refulgentes ojos me fuerzan a inclinarme para estudiarlos, meto las temblorosas manos a los bolsillos para que ella no vea mi nerviosismo o quizá para reprimir el urgente impulso de tocarla.

–Creí que estabas inconsciente después de que te atropelle–, musito en su oído aspirando su esencia. –supongo que me has engañado, pequeña estafadora–, sonreí.

– ¡Estafadora!, pero quien te has creído que eres, me arrollas y luego me insultas llamándome estafadora–, grito.

Esta molesta, nuestro primer encuentro no marcha muy bien, me cerco un poco más, un extraño magnetismo me impide separarme de ella. El dolor en su gesto me desagrada, suelto un suspiro cansado y me alejo abatido pero con tan solo ver ese brío castaño vuelvo a mi posición original. Quizá deba relajar un poco el pesado ambiente, pensé.

–sshh, no te enfades, además eso no es del todo preciso–, concilio, –el orden es atropello, beso e insulto, eso es más correcto–, bromeo.

– ¡Qué diablos!, ¡me besaste!, sin mi consentimiento eso tiene un nombre "ACOSO"…

Creo que no comparte mi sentido del humor. La belleza de sus facciones se resalta con la irritación, es tan fuerte y vivaz, que no puedo reprimir el deseo de verle con más agudeza.

–Oye solo hice lo necesario para que te despertaras, funciono o ¿no?, deberías agradecerme, además, te lo pregunte la primera vez que despertaste y no dijiste no. –, la presiono.

–Maldito idiota arrogante, más vale que te consigas un buen abogado…–, me gruñe.

– ¿abogado? , ¿Para qué? La policía dice que eres una suicida loca a la que acababan de despedir, así que la víctima soy yo, tal vez debería seguir tu consejo conseguir un buen abogado y demandarte por daños psicológicos, ya sabes trauma o una de esas tonterías, sip, creo que me siento algo "traumatizado". – digo sardónico.

– ¡suicida!... No soy suicida… la luz estaba en rojo, tu sabes que el semáforo era rojo… y no me han despedido… yo…yo…. RENUNCIE–, se exalta.

–sí, bueno la policía no piensa lo mismo y ya sabes a mí me gusta estar de lado de la ley, soy un chico bueno, supongo. – dije con desenfado.

Me incorpore, le di la espalda para calmar la felicidad que contraía mis labios, sabía que no era una loca suicida, por el contrario era tenaz, valiente, fuerte. Gire sonriente pese a mis esfuerzos. Tenía que advertirle lo que le esperaba, las acusaciones y preguntas de la policía.

–mira– suspire… –Tienes que admitir que una persona sola, visiblemente afectada, a la que acaban de despedir, con un libro de autoayuda dentro de una caja vacía, se ve un poco suicida–.

–Largo…, fuera de aquí…. AHORA, – de repente estalla.

Para tranquilizarle levanto las manos mostrándole las palmas, no puede hablar enserio, no puedo dejarla ahora. Debo disculparme. Hice o dije algo malo. La presione demasiado.

–Enfermera, Enfermera–, exigió.

Fran, Greta y Estela entran raudas en la habitación, rodeándola, y yo apenas sé que está pasando "voy por el medico" rompió Fran.

– ¿Que pasa aquí?–, pregunto Greta.

Ella abre la boca pero la interrumpo, llego la hora de irme.

–no lo sé la "señorita N" se despertó, comenzó a gritar, yo realmente no supe que hacer, me disculpo por mi comportamiento, señoritas– dije, lo último que quería era que me echaran del hospital. –Me retirare ahora–, musite.

Me senté en la sala de emergencias, esperaría hasta que las chicas salieran para volver y disculparme. Porque me sentía tan irremediablemente triste. Tenía la premura de que ella me aceptara, no supe cómo actuar, me sorprendió verla despertar tan de repente. Camine a lo largo de la sala ensayando que decir. Para cuando por fin me atreví a regresar "la señorita N" ya estaba dormida.

–Dulces sueños… te veré mañana–, susurre.

Por primera vez en días me fui a casa, Alexis estaría tan feliz cuando le dijese que su plan funciono.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a guiguita (no estudio psicología pero los psicólogos me estudian a mi), laura 41319, ale por sus comentario.

ok, tengo serias dudas, particularmente me gusta la narración de un ser omnisciente, omnipresente, omnisapiente, es decir que tiene completo dominio de todos los aspectos, detalles de la historia y por ende se los transmite al lector, he aquí el problema para un resultado similar tendré forzosamente que escribir desde dos puntos de vista (como en los capítulos pasados) pero siento que voy en círculos, no se. Quería hacer una narrativa estilo ELEANOR & PARK (por cierto si no lo han leído, LÉANLO, por dios, LÉANLO, por todos los cielos, LÉANLO, a mi me a gustado un poco). mmm en fin, si no les molesta que continué como hasta ahora (aunque tarde mas), o que solo sea desde un solo punto de vista, o que sea por turnos pero en continuidad. o "friki solo cállate y escribe".

Espero les guste..

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**III**

Desperté por el iluminado diluvio solar que caía constante sobre mi frente. Ni siquiera supe cuando me quede dormida, el estúpido sueño me había vencido pese a mi empeño. Una azul evocación perforo el sopor matutino como una flecha, y un impulso mecánico me forzó a mirar en dirección al sofá. Me agite incomoda. No estaban. Sus cosas, no estaban. La ausencia enfrió los latidos de mi pecho, mientras mis ojos vagaban curiosos examinando el cuarto por completo. Había regresado. Él, regreso a buscar la laptop, el abrigo y su pequeño maletín oculto bajo una manta. Se fue. Cobarde, y pensar que lo estuve esperando, con las ganas que tenía de profanarle algunas injurias.

La habitación se sentía vacía, demasiado iluminada, demasiado espaciosa, demasiado… sola. Una enfermera, entro con una charola del típico desayuno con insípido sabor a hospital. La coloco frente a mí y se dispuso a revisar el goteo de la bolsa de suero que pendía al costado de la cama. Mis indecisos ojos erraban entre la sanitaria tarea y la temblorosa gelatina que picoteaba con el tenedor. ¿Sabría ella algo?, No volvería, o ¿sí?, no tendría porque, y eso que rayos importa de todas formas.

Con el baumanometro en la mano me pidió que extendiera el brazo.

-se marchó ayer por la noche- , rompió pueril sin detener su labor… - ya recogió sus cosas, ¿eh?-, suspiro mirando al fantasma del idiota en el sofá… - por suerte, Franny dijo que volvería a despedirse de las enfermeras-, sonrió picara.

Trague saliva, ¿Volvería?, la idea de su amenazante presencia me ahogo ¿a dónde se fue todo el oxígeno de la habitación?, ¿Por qué el día parece tan opaco?,. Regresaría, sí, pues más le vale entonces que no ponga un pie por aquí, que ni se atreva a asomar su nariz por la puerta. ¿Porque la mujer de blanco me mira así?

-perdone… yo no le he…-, balbucee mientras la enfermera despegaba el velcro para liberarme el brazo.

-sí, sí, claro, como si no quisieras saber-, se mofo… - el doctor hará su ronda más tarde-, instruyo antes de salir.

El resto de la mañana me la pase a la defensiva, el intruso me acechaba con su ausencia. Un bufido molesto me sacudía el pecho cada vez que el andar de un visitante sobre el piso de linóleo del pasillo se reflejaba proyectando un eco.

Tonta, estaba siendo una completa tonta. Encendí la televisión para distraer el ansioso temor que embozaba. Después de todo dijo que vendría pero solo a despedirse de las enfermeras, así que no fastidiaría con esa sofocante sonrisa. Pero, y ¿si decide pasar a verme ya estado aquí?, parecía un tipo con modales, algo oxidados pero hasta me trajo flores.

Jugué un rato con el control de la televisión antes de apagarla. Las voces del aparato no eran de ayuda. Dormiría un poco, sí, eso estará bien. No, pero y ¿si él venía y me encontraba dormida?, estaría indefensa, expuesta, ya me dio un beso, ¿Qué lo detendrá? Si lo intenta de nuevo. Maldita sea donde está. Agudice el oído, me pareció escucharle. No imposible, descarte la idea, tenía la frescura de su voz grabada, como cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en la tonada de una irritante canción. Diablos ya no lo soporto, aparece de una buena vez.

Otra enfermera entraba, su grueso cuerpo eclipso por un segundo la presencia del doctor que se revelo dando un paso a la izquierda.

-¡AH! , la "señorita N"- saludo efusivo.

-soy Katherine Beckett- , Arquee las cejas, con semblante pesado.

-sí, lo sé, digo lo sabe el hospital entero, pero Alexis solía llamarle así-, rio sin disminuir un ápice su ánimo.

"Alexis", ¿Quién demonios es Alexis?. El medico reviso el historial colgado al final de la cama. Hojeaba sin prestar demasiado interés a su alrededor, eso no me molesto estaba más pendiente de guardar la ira para aquel sujeto. El muy gallina seguía sin dar señales de vida.

-¿cuándo podre irme?-, pregunte.

-bueno, todo parece en orden y ya han pasado las 72hr requeridas en caso de intento de suicidio, sin embargo se me ha insistido mantenerla en observación-, sonrió apuntando al sofá… - además la policía aún tiene que hacerle unas preguntas-, dijo con medio puchero como calculando las dificultades que me esperaban.

Ese maldito entrometido planeaba mantenerme reclusa en esa cama esperando eternamente su visita. Pues que el cielo le ampare por que le hare conocer el infierno. El asunto con la policía me enfurecía, ¡suicida!, ese estúpido lava-cerebros, debió hipnotizarlos con sus ojos azules.

Vi que el medico se acercaba a la enfermera dándole algunas indicaciones, la mujer asintió en respuesta. El médico me dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-tome- , dijo tendiéndome un par de píldoras junto con un vasito con agua.

-¿cuál es el horario de visitas?- , formule atragantada después de beberme el agua.

-listo, eso te ayudara a dormir-, tarareo ignorando mi pregunta.

-¿QUE?... ¡NO!... no quiero dormir… ¡NO!- , reñí.

-tranquilícese, o me obligara a usar las correas-, rodo los ojos… - hasta ahora nos hemos abstenido de usarlas a petición de… Rick

"Rick"… cerré los ojos, la voz de la mujer parecía caer desde un avión y las palabras se derretían en mis sentidos, el vaporoso nombre nublaba la conciencia y el mundo parecía ir al contario de mi orientación. Acaso todo el personal del jodido hospital trabaja para ese experto torturador, "Rick el torturador de los ojos azules", "Rick" que se negó a dejarla sola, "Rick" y su brillante sonrisa,… "Rick" el idiota… su idiota.

-No entiendo, cuál es el maldito problema-, rugían en el pasillo.

Creí que estábamos en un hospital, algunas personas simplemente no tienen sentido de la moral. Si pudiera moverme tendría un par de cosas que decirle a ese gritón. Sentía los parpados pesados, las voces parecían tan distantes que sonaban huecas. Supuse que debían de estar gritando porque aun así podía oírles.

-hola, imagine que estarías despierta, traje mi libro, ¿Qué te gustaría leer hoy?-, le oí decir a una niña a mi costado.

-esta mañana tuvo una crisis, no expondremos al personal -, explicaban.

-sí, pero sedarla y atarla es algo excesivo-, argumentaban.

-No te preocupes, papá lo arreglara-, consolaron en decibeles que solo pueden ser oídos por el corazón.

Los diálogos estaban revueltos me confundían, deje salir un quejido para hacerles ver mi disgusto. Dos pequeñas manos taparon mis orejas ahogando los gritos y envolviéndome tiernas en un profundo sueño.

-señorita Beckett-, zarandeaba un hombre adsorbiéndome la somnolencia.

Abrí los ojos tan de repente como los volví a cerrar, el corazón asustadizo me dio un salto. De la iluminada tarde no quedaba nada más que una sombra anaranjada que se extendía por la pared. Estuvo ahí, su aroma viciaba el ambiente. Ladee la cabeza, dos agentes de policía me sometían con la mirada.

-¿sí?-, cuestione.

-necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas-, musitaron… - tal vez quiera pedirle a la niña que salga-, sugerían.

¿Niña?, estaba por preguntar cuando el pálido cuerpecillo se rebullo en mis piernas. No pude ni polemizar su existencia, él cruzaba la puerta con un par de cafés, un cartón de leche con chocolate y algunos emparedaros.

-la señorita no contestara nada sin la presencia de su abogado-, advirtió serio… -hola, dormilona-, sonrió… -sospecho que escondes a posta esos preciosos ojos de mi-, reprocho…- toma no has comido nada, debes tener hambre- dijo tendiéndome un vaso de café y un emparedado, desatendiendo al par de policías.

Ahí estaba, imprevisto, sorprendiéndome, empalagándome con la textura de su voz, cualquier palabra suena bien en sus labios. El tipo tiene la capacidad deponerme la mente en blanco. Un momento, no soy una niña puedo defenderme sola, no necesito su ayuda, quien se cree que es. Desdeñe la mano que aún se alzaba generosa.

-no es de tu incumbencia, puedo contestar ahora, supuse que fui lo suficientemente clara cuando te pedí que te fueras-, discutí y la sonrisa de su rostro se ensancho. Pero qué tipo más insufrible… - de que demonios va esa sonrisa-, masculle.

-todavía cree que es una débil mujer deprimida-, rio socarrón.

Eso fue lo que les dijo, que era una débil mujer deprimida. Y pensar que… casi logra engañarme. Quiero que se vaya. No lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Su presencia se siente como una aguja rasgándote la piel. ¿Por qué? me dolía, ¿Por qué? me afectaba lo que ese tipo pudiera pensar de mí, ¿Por qué? mi garganta se anudaba. No lo conozco, ni se quién es.

-vete-, desafié y las lágrimas caían sobre mi regazo…. – no me oíste-, rabie… -no vuelvas-, dije y me arrepentí antes de terminar la frase.

Él me profirió una mirada triste, comprensiva, suspiro abandonando la comida junto al arreglo floral, tomo a la niña en brazos y mis pies se enfriaron al instante. Sin decir una sola palabra salía. Se iba para siempre y me anegaba el arrojo de correr tras de él, la tentación de detenerlo, el reflejo de llamarle, "Rick". Pero no lo hice, me quede quieta resignándome, apegándome a mis palabras.

Lanie regreso al día siguiente, el idiota liquido la cuenta del hospital. Regrese a mi apartamento aunque mis cosas parecían estar fuera de lugar, mi casero dijo que no me preocupara por la renta, no cabe duda que aún existe gente buena en el mundo. Lo mejor es que no solo recupere mi empleo si no que había un escritor interesado en mí, de hecho pidió específicamente trabajar conmigo. Un par de meses pasaron desde la tarde en que le vi por última vez. Un par de meses y su maldita sonrisa aun hace que mis piernas flaqueen.

-Hola, bella durmiente, parece que serás mi nueva publicista-, sonrió y sentí bajar mi sangre hasta los pies.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a laura 41319, guiguita y cucuri por sus comentarios...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IV.**

Reaparecí de nuevo en el loft, había tomado las cosas que me acompañaron al hospital. Alexis se engullía un gran plato de azucarado cereal mientras mi madre tenía una de sus largas charlas por teléfono, sacudí la cabeza la cabeza, sin duda mi madre no es ninguna gruñona celadora pro vegétales.

-¡papá!-, exclamo mi hija saltando de la silla… -¿Qué haces aquí?-, pregunto corriendo a la puerta… -¡despertó!-, asevero elevándose sobre las puntas de los pies para rodearme la cintura con los brazos.

-sí, despertó-, sonreí.

-vamos entonces-, anuncio tirándome de la mano.

-no ahora ya es muy tarde, iremos mañana-, dije mirando los fruncidos labios de Alexis.

Me di un baño caliente, dejando que la húmeda niebla revolviera la conmoción de esos castaños ojos, el aleteo de sus pestañas resultaba más nebuloso, mucho más asfixiante que cualquier gaseosa densidad. La bocanada de aquella mujer asemejaba a la fumarola de un volcán; se pegaba a la piel, impregnándote, empapándote, saturándote, hasta que no te dejaba pensar otra cosa más que en ella. Si conseguí dormir fue en ratos, los trompicones del pecho me hacían bailar de lado a lado, los inestables pensamientos que me rondaban eran aturullantes.

Pese a la fatal noche, los músculos en conjunto con los huesos de mi cuerpo, pero en especial los de la espalda, reconocieron el descanso. Durante el desayuno, prometí a Alexis que esperaría a que saliera de la escuela para ir a visitar a la "señorita N", me era conveniente tal vez con la presencia de mi hija la cascarrabias mujer se calmara un poco; tenía planes para el resto del día. Luego de llevar a mi hija al colegio me encamine asía el edificio de mi víctima, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de recuperar su hogar. Una vez llegue al apartamento del casero, di un par de timbrazos. Salude a la mirilla cuando oí que las pisadas se detenían frente a la puerta.

-si-, interpelaron espiando por un resquicio que se dignaron a abrir.

-buenos días, usted debe ser el Señor. Smith-, sonreí.

-si-, repitió el receloso hombre sin desprotegerse un ápice, gruñí, no sería para nada fácil.

Sip, no fue para nada fácil, para las palabras o el dialogo era asunto muerto pero un buen fajo de billetes no había puertas que no consiguiera abrir, hasta la muralla de aquel casero cedió debilitada por la fortaleza de Franklin. Me despedí del repentinamente amable hombre informándole que un camión de mudanza llegaría más tarde.

Lo siguiente en la lista fue conseguirle un vuelo a la tal Lanie. Un par de llamadas, cobrando un par de favores y un asiento en primera clase estaba milagrosamente disponible. Lanie llegaría a más tardar en dos días.

Punto número tres, ir a la oficina de la joven y tener una pequeña charla con director de la agencia publicitaria. Lógicamente no planeaba llegar y decir: ¡atropelle a una de sus ex empleadas, ahora quiero que recupere su trabajo! Si bien eso es cierto, también es algo loco. Por ahora me servirían otros argumentos, circunstancias más profesionales.

Como un cliente potencial pedí encontrarme con el Director Montgomery, desde que llegue la secretaria me avasallo a cafés.

-El director lo atenderá en un momento-, dijo tendiéndome la tercera taza… - puedo ofrecerle otra cosa-, formulo. Intuí que la nerviosa mujer lo hacía para entretenerme y evitar que me fuera.

-no, muchas gracias- dije con una mueca mirando mi reloj de pulso, sonreí divertido para mis adentros al notar el pánico de la mujer frente a mí… -mmm-, bufe incomodo acrecentando la tensión de la secretaria.

-el director ya no tardara mucho-, tartamudeó secándose las manos en la falda.

-quizá deba volver después-, solté arqueando una ceja. Ja, obviamente no tenía la intención de irme solo estaba algo aburrido.

La secretaria balbuceaba alguna excusa para retenerme cuando el teléfono sobre su escritorio la sonó. La vi recomponerse en el instante en el que oyó la voz del otro lado de la línea. Mientras la mujer atendía la llamada eche una ojeada. Era un negocio en ciernes, una pequeña oficina, la posibilidad de hacerse de un famoso cliente le resultaba naturalmente deslumbrante al personal.

-Señor Castle, el director está subiendo, me ha pedido que lo haga seguir a su oficina-, soltó con voz cantaría.

Seguí a la secretaria al despacho de su jefe, un ambiente sumamente pulcro para no decir modestamente austero. Le di mi mejor sonrisa a la asistente, en parte para agradecer sus atenciones y en parte para disculparme por mi secreta broma. La oficinista salió, al cabo de unos minutos, escuche la voz de un hombre. Preste atención pero solo les alcance oír: _"santo cielo casi tuve amarrarle a la silla para que no se fuera", "el pobre tipo ya se bebió la cafeína de todo el mes", espetaba la secretaria._ El pomo de la puerta giro dejando entrar a un simpático sujeto.

-Señor Castle-, rio dejando ver su blancuzca hilera dental. No necesite oírle más, el tipo, encantado me cumpliría cualquier capricho.

-Director Montgomery-, me levente para estrechar su mano.

-dígame en que podemos servirle-, declaro señalándome la silla para que tomara asiento.

-he estado teniendo una serie de problemas con mi oficina de publicidad-, gruñí y la sonrisa del director se avivó… - y me han dicho que ustedes cuentan con una brillante joven publicista… Katherine Beckett, me parece-, dije. Montgomery se rebullo en su asiento, frunció el ceño preocupado pero restauro la sonrisa, como cuando crees haber perdido tu móvil y de pronto lo encuentras.

- sí, tenemos otros muy buenos publicistas-, asevero. Detecte a donde se dirigía la conversación, me ofrecería los servicios de otro de sus empleados.

-mmm… si pero es a la señorita Beckett a la que me han recomendado, si no puedo trabajar con ella entonces seguiré buscando, gracias por su tiempo-, puse las manos sobre los descansabrazos de la silla haciendo el ademan de incorporarme.

-Señor Castle, yo no he dicho eso, por supuesto que pondremos a su disposición a la mejor de nuestros publicistas, solo que por el momento la señorita Beckett se encuentra de… vacaciones-, argullo para detenerme.

Supe que mintió, el mismo había firmado la hoja de despido y recibió a los oficiales que investigaban el accidente, por suerte mi amigo el alcalde fue muy enfático en la solicitud de mantener mi nombre al margen, así que el director ni se imaginaba que yo estaba al tanto de sus "vacaciones".

-bien, de todas formas el contrato con mi anterior firma de publicidad vence en dos meses, es tiempo más que suficiente para que la señorita regrese, envíele el contrato a mi abogado-, impere dejando un par de tarjetas de presentación en el escritorio.

Listo había sido tardado pero sencillo. La casa, amistad, el trabajo fueron restablecidas en un solo día. Pase por Alexis con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, hora de la visita, tal vez eso sería lo más difícil que tenía que hacer pero lo único que ansiaba. Al parecer no era el único deseoso de ver a la "señorita N", Alexis me soltó la mano al abandonar el elevador, corrió adelantándose por el pasillo entrando vehemente en la habitación. Me entretuve saludando a las enfermeras y médico del turno.

-¡PAPÁ!-, grito impresionada.

La agudeza en el gritillo no solo me alarmo a mí sino a mis acompañantes. La halle parada en el umbral de la puerta mirando pasmada asía la cama. Pose las manos sobre los hombros sin minar su ofuscación.

-¿Qué sucede?-, interrogue.

-esta… -, respondió apuntando las correas.

-Atada-, remate… - está bien por qué no la soltamos-, sonreí como si la imagen fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-no creo que sea una buena idea-, intervino el médico.

-calabaza, entra y desata a "la señorita N", en lo que resuelvo esto,-le dije a mi hija pero mire al médico.

Mi hija se adentró tímida a la habitación. Le di un último vistazo a la mujer que dormía, distraída, indiferente a la situación. Me gire clavándole la mirada al doctor que buscaba la anuencia de las enfermeras pero estas ya lo habían abandonado en el pasillo.

- Amordazar y sedar a una joven, debería darle vergüenza-, proteste.

-lo siento pero fue necesario, esta mañana tuvo una crisis, no expondremos al personal -, se excusó el medico tragando saliva.

-sí, pero sedarla y atarla es algo excesivo-, reproche levantando la voz, lo que pareció inquietar al doctor.

-no sabemos si es peligrosa-, sugirió

-¡JA!-, reí cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho… - "peligrosa", no creo que nadie sea "peligroso" después de ser atropellado-, increpe…- ahora, esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero si vuelve a suceder no me dejara más remedio que demandar al hospital y creo que eso es mucho más "peligroso"-, amenacé.

Pasaron varias horas desde la conversación con el medico de "la señorita N", me acomode en el sofá mientras Alexis leía por centésima vez su libro. Estaba cansado y me quede dormido, era normal luego de pasar la noche dando volteretas, o quizá me habitué a la grácil quietud del hospital. No sé si solo pararon unos minutos pero cuando me desperté, mi hija ya había guardado el libro para acurrucarla cabeza en las piernas de la joven. Decidí ir por algo de comer a la cafetería, empezaba a atardecer, probablemente las chicas tendrían hambre luego de la siesta. Pasaron como veinte minutos desde que salí, volvía a la habitación cuando oí su voz, un simple, intranscendente, trivial, "si" me ensordecía a punta de latidos.

-¿sí?-, pregunto.

-necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas-, murmuraba la voz del oficial… - tal vez quiera pedirle a la niña que salga-.

Suspire cansado, no podían dejarla en paz por un momento, primero las nefastas acciones del médico y ahora planeaban fustigarla a preguntas. No lo permitiría.

-la señorita no contestara nada sin la presencia de su abogado-, gruñí… -hola, dormilona… sospecho que escondes a posta esos preciosos ojos de mi-, recrimine socarrón…- toma no has comido nada, debes tener hambre- le extendí un café y un emparedado.

No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme, al principio se me figuro ver un brío de ilusión, como si se alegrara de que estuviera ahí, rápidamente ella se encargó de sepultar esa idea. Aun le tendía el café cuando brusca soltó:

-no es de tu incumbencia, puedo contestar ahora, supuse que fui lo suficientemente clara cuando te pedí que te fueras-, riño y no pude evitar sonreír, "débil mujer deprimida", si claro. - de que demonios va esa sonrisa-, musito.

-todavía cree que es una débil mujer deprimida-, le dije burlón al policía.

-vete-, lloro…. – no me oíste… no vuelvas-.

No entendí lo que me decía, como si estuviera hablando otro idioma del cual yo ni siquiera conocía su existencia. No me quería ahí, una mano fría me trastocaba el corazón apagando la sonrisa de mis labios. Le mire, abandone la comida junto al arreglo floral, tome la mochila del piso colgándola por el hombro y me lleve a Alexis en los brazos. No esperaba que me detuviera pero aun así me decepciono que no lo hiciera.

Pague la cuenta del hospital, su amiga llegaría mañana a más tardar, sus cosas ya estaban en su apartamento. Ya no me necesitaría, pero aun tendríamos negocios juntos, no le sería tan fácil librarse de mí, soy peor que una piedra en el zapato. Tres semanas después cuando mi abogado le dio el visto bueno al contrato con la agencia de "la señorita N", el director Montgomery me llamo para decirme que la señorita Beckett estaría encantada de ser mi nueva publicista, le pedí un pequeño favor abusando de la accesibilidad del director.

-todavía no le diga mi nombre, me gustaría presentarme personalmente-, solicite.

-por supuesto, cuente con ello-,

Por ello las semanas siguientes no podía soslayar la curvatura de mis labios cada vez que concebía la clara indignación en la señorita Beckett cuando me viera. Dos meses tuvieron que pasar para que por fin me encontrara de nuevo con mi víctima, el director me cito temprano en su despacho para asignarme los servicios de mi flamante publicista.

-señorita Beckett, entre por favor-, sonrió el director levantándose de la silla… - este es su nuevo cliente, el Señor Castle, un muy prestigiado escritor-, presento, me levante del asiento volviéndome para verla.

-hola, bella durmiente, parece que serás mi nueva publicista- sonreí.

Ni con toda la fuerza de mi imaginación pude prever lo que paso. Ella se desplomaba sin decir ni media palabra, alcance a frenar su caída, deteniéndola por la cintura la aprisione contra mi pecho y la lleve hasta el sillón del director. Enterré la nariz en las ondas de su cabello adueñándome de su perfume.

-¡santo cielo!-, exclamo Montgomery.

-debió ser una baja de azúcar-, desdeñe… - será mejor que me vaya…tengo otros asuntos que atender-, explique.

Francamente no quería estar ahí cuando recuperase la conciencia, esa era una batalla que debía librar el director, las bases del contrato eran nítidas, o mi publicista es la señorita Beckett o no hay contrato. Si él tenía que negociar un aumento de sueldo, rogar, amenazar con cortar su carrera o demandarla por incumplimiento era asunto de Montgomery. Saldría limpio de ese primer enfrentamiento pero me alegraba haberla visto de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer.. especialmente a Laura41319 (gracias por tu apoyo), alejandra lizette2 (me alegra que te guste), guiguita (jajajaja, si muy valiente).

espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**V**

Pero que endemoniados cielos le ocurría a ese tipejo, que clase de agraviante locura padecía. Me dejo sola, distendida sobre el sillón del director Montgomery, perdida buscaba sus ojos entre sueños como un náufrago busca la seguridad de la tierra. Estaba harta de sus trastadas, ¿que planeaba?, cuando mi jefe me puso al tanto de la exigencia de mi irreemplazable presencia por supuesto que me opuse.

–señorita Beckett, por favor, ya se lo he dicho los términos del contrato son inapelables–, el director exacerbado rogaba mi comprensión. – lo que no me queda claro es porque se niega a trabajar con un hombre que ni siquiera conoce… no lo conoce, ¿verdad? –

–por supuesto que no–, dije sospechosamente rápido.

Que iba a decir, cual es mi excusa, "es el traumatizado hombre al que mi intento de suicidio le causo una impresión tan fuerte que ahora ha jurado ser mi Ángel vengador". El director me miro como si acabara de descifrar el misterio de la negativa.

– ¡AH!... Señorita Beckett–, sonrió. –se la responsabilidad que conlleva la asignatura de nuestro cliente más importante, no se preocupe, confío en usted.

–sí, pues entonces porque me despidió en primer lugar–, reclame.

–créame que no fue por su falta de capacidad–, suspiro. –Somos un pequeño negocio...–, dijo abriendo los brazos mostrándome la imagen que evidenciaba sus palabras. – ...Al que las cosas no le han ido del todo bien, de hecho si no fuera por el milagroso interés del Señor Castle me temo que tendríamos que cerrar…

Las pocas oportunidades que había tenido para tratar al señor Montgomery habían sido dentro de la oficina, un tipo sonriente, amable. Lo conocí el mismo día de mi entrevista, estaba nerviosa, aturdida por los posibles panoramas de mi contratación. Llegaba tarde y le grite que detuviera el ascensor, con la apremiante entrada solté el maletín de cuero de mi madre, el elevador de pronto era un batiburrillo de mis anhelos. "rayos", masculle y el Director se inclinaba para pasarme la hoja con mi fotografía que se posó a sus pies. "suerte", me dijo cuando llegue al piso de la entrevista.

–…Señorita Beckett, la verdad es que dependemos enteramente de su decisión, pida lo que quiera, un aumento, una oficina propia, una secretaria, ser socia, cualquier cosa menos la remoción del contrato porque mucho me temo que no habrá empresa a la que exigir nada, si no acepta. – reconoció tan abatido que mis razones se esfumaban.

Entonces lo odie mucho más, ese detestable, manipulador, arrogante, idiota engreído era la única e ultima promesa del director. El hombre lo perdería todo, mis compañeros, mi anterior grotesco jefe, todos se quedarían sin empleo. Ese maldito, podía sentir su sonrisa en la nuca. Disfrutaría al convertirme en el verdugo de todo el edificio.

–lo hare–, dije.

– ¡Excelente!–, el director saltaba de la silla dando un aplauso.

Montgomery me dio la agenda del escritor, ordeno que me instalaran en el más cercano despacho disponible. Sonreí al girar la cerradura de mi nuevo espacio, al entrar percibí el olor añejo de los muebles de madera, roce el plano escritorio, acariciándole tibiamente con las yemas de los dedos. Levante el auricular y solté una risita al oír el tono de llamada. Me sentí invencible, capaz, insuperable. Si el señor Castle pensaba que me arruinaría la vida estaba muy equivocado, sería una profesional, levantaría la oficina con su ayuda y luego me daría el lujo de echarlo a la menor provocación.

Pasaron varios días, sin rastro de él, es del color del viento, del cariz del aire, no puedes evitar respirar, es un instinto primario y dejas que se adueñe de tus pulmones, está ahí, siempre está, con su ausencia mantiene prisioneros a mis pensamientos. Una búsqueda, en mi nuevo ordenador, de los antecedentes de mi cliente me resulto informativa, alguna manera tenía que saber de él.

Si albergaba alguna duda acerca de la iniquidad del escritor, esta se diluyo con un simple clic del ratón. Se había divorciado, al parecer una infidelidad, la prensa lo hizo añicos. Pobre mujer soportar a aquel sujeto debía traducirse en un dolor de cabeza constante, "infiel", a cuantas habrá besado, iría por ahí atropellando mujeres para besarles, para él yo no tenía nada de especial, debía mirar a todas con la misma profundidad, hasta que se ahogaran dentro de ese azul. Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Quién querría ser especial para un tipo así?... JA, por supuesto yo no. Me forcé a sonreír. Tenía una hija, "Alexis", la recordé, la niña del hospital. El desgraciado le arrebato la custodia a su madre.

Empuje el teclado con hastío. "No", gritaba estridente una gran parte de mí, incrédula de aquellas verdades al recodar la estúpida tarjeta sobre esas estúpidas flores. "NO" aullaba, golpeándome con fuerza la imagen del idiota saliendo triste con su hija en los brazos. "MENTIRAS", me sacudía el impacto de esa sardónica sonrisa. "EMBUSTEROS", el disgusto me carcomía el estómago al evocar la serenidad en su voz, las manos que deje extendidas, la mirada que entristeció con mi desprecio. El sonido del teléfono me estremeció.

– ¿sí? –, carraspee.

– ¡oh! –, rieron. –Tengo un pequeño problema.

– ¿perdone? –

–Le estoy enviando a mi chofer, esta noche me acompañara a una fiesta, tengo una reputación que mantener y no puedo presentarme solo–, se mofaron.

– ¿Quién habla? –

–pensé que mi melodiosa voz le resultaría tan inconfundible como a mí el sabor de sus labios… veo que no es así, me siento algo herido–, suspiro sarcástico.

"Rick", "Rick", "Rick", retumbaba el corazón en los oídos. "di algo" me achacaban los sentidos, "habla maldita sea", pero me encontraba paralizada, incapaz de hacer otra cosa además de sostener el auricular sobre mi oreja.

– Te veré en la fiesta, ponte algo lindo… si no lo has adivinado ya, soy tu nuevo cliente, el escritor, Richard Castle–

–Qué diablos–, solté pero ya había colgado.

Salí corriendo al baño, con la cara empapada me mire al espejo, sin saber porque, me encontraba recorriendo el contorno de mis labios. "El sabor de sus labios", "el sabor de MIS labios", "el inconfundible sabor de mis labios", calma, por todos los cielos quieres calmarte, me abofetee. Pero su voz me apedreaba la cabeza, "Ponte algo lindo", "me acompañaras a una fiesta".

No, no y no, no hay manera de que lo acompañe, aunque fuera que debo ponerme, no tengo nada "lindo" que usar, a él ¿qué le parecería "lindo"?, digo no es como si quisiera parecerle "linda", pero es nuestro más importante cliente y tiene una reputación que mantener, no podría aparecer del brazo con una andrajosa, "del brazo" pero que rayos estoy pensado, si decido ir y no estoy diciendo que lo esté siquiera considerando, no tendría por qué tocarlo.

–señorita Beckett, ¿cómo está mi publicista favorita? –, saludo mi jefe desde la puerta, cargando tres cajas.

–Director Montgomery–, dije levantándome del escritorio. –Pase, por favor… siéntese–, señale la silla.

–He oído que esta noche tiene una fiesta, a la que acudirá varia gente importante y pensé que quizá quiera repartir algunas tarjetas–, sonrió sacando una cajita de su bolsillo y dejándola sobre el escritorio. –Ábrala–, y mis ojos se dilataban al leer la inscripción "Katherine Beckett…Publicista"

–Señor, yo no planeaba ir, no tengo nada que usar–, tartamudee.

–Cierto, por eso venia, el señor Castle le pidió a su chofer que le entregara esto–, dijo dejando las tres cajas sobre el escritorio. –bien, eso es todo, váyase temprano–, se levantó. – ah, y diviértase–, sonrió.

Me envió tres atuendos, él los habrá comprado personalmente, habrá pensado en mí cuando los compraba, cual le habrá gustado más. Desenvolví las cajas apenas el director cerró la puerta, las manos temblorosas estrujaban el primer paquete sin éxito, gruñí frustrada. "unas tijeras" ,hurgué el cajón del escritorio. No eran tres vestidos era uno solo, un disfraz. Una tiara, aretes y collar. Un par de zapatillas. El vestido de la bella durmiente.

Me deje caer sobre la silla, ¿Cómo pude ser tan condenadamente estúpida?, no era más que una broma, sabía que tal vez no tenía que usar y me envió esto para burlarse de mí, para avergonzarme, ¿que seguía? enviarme una calabaza tirada por corceles . No es como dicen los diarios, es mucho más cruel. Pues no se lo permitiría. Tome el auricular y llame a mi "hada madrina".

–Lanie, necesito tu ayuda–.

Me gaste el sueldo de un mes entero en un precioso vestido y zapatos a juego. Fantaseaba con la cara de asombro del idiota. Se retorcería lleno de furia cuando me viera aparecer. La estúpida broma que planeo se voltearía en su contra.

–Chica, te ves simplemente deslumbrante–, canturrio Lanie al verme.

– ¿de veras? –, me sonroje.

El chofer presiono el timbre del apartamento. Recogí las cajas con el "regalo". El conductor esperaba de pie junto a la portezuela del coche. Torcí los labios al notar la pálida mueca del hombretón cuando me vio salir del edifico.

–Señorita, no está usando el traje que le envió el señor Richard–, señalo.

–lo sé el atuendo no fue de mi agrado–, menosprecie. "De verdad creía que me podría ese vestido".

–pero… usted no entiende… la fiesta es…–, formulaba con excesivo nerviosismo.

–No, los que no entienden son su jefe y usted… ahora va a llevarme o tendré que tomar un taxi–, ladre.

–Por favor, suba–, suspiro abriendo la puerta.

–Tome–, prácticamente le estampe las cajas sobre el pecho.

– ¿está segura?, porque no pienso devolvérselas, aunque me lo pida de rodillas–, se burló arqueando las cejas. No dije nada, me limite a subirme al coche, sin duda será una larga velada.

El chofer metió las cajas con el disfraz en el maletero, antes de subir hizo una corta llamada. En el camino, el servicial hombre no me dirigió la palabra pero tenía en el rostro una singular expresión, no le di importancia y me propuse ver pasar la ciudad desde la ventanilla. El auto se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de un elegante hotel. El tipo realmente me haría caminar hasta la entrada, estaba a punto de bajarme del coche, cuando vi como de un auto descendía "María Antonieta", seguida por "Cleopatra". El chofer me veía divertido desde el retrovisor. Maldición, era una ridícula fiesta de disfraces.

–Planea bajarse aquí o quiere que la lleve a la entrada… claro que la alfombra roja está llena de fotógrafos, cámaras, prensa, reporteros–, rio.

–Sería mejor si regreso a casa–

–bien si eso es lo que desea puedo llevarla–, encogió los hombros con desinterés. – O, puede usar el contenido del maletero, coincido con el señor Richard, lucirá hermosa–, elogio.

Pensaba que luciría hermosa, la frase asalto mis costillas. Él escogió el vestido, como no lo supuse antes, después de todo me había llamado "bella durmiente" un par de ocasiones.

–No puedo cambiarme dentro del coche–, musite.

–eso no es problema reserve una habitación en un hotel a tres calles de aquí–, rodo los ojos.

Los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron en cuanto Peter me abrió la puerta. Las voces se distorsionaban llenando el ambiente de caos. Me desoriente, la alfombra se extendía como un espinoso camino repleto de tramposas preguntas, gruñidos que exigían poses actuadas.

–Solo, sonríe–, musitaban rodeándome por la cintura.

Voltee atizándome con sus ojos, esta vez no me arrollaba con el coche, no lo necesitaba la sensación era idéntica.

–Hola–, saludo.

–Hola–, conteste.

–Te estaba esperando, llegas tarde–, sonrió y me tomo la mano para guiarme entre los disparos de las cámaras.

El destemplado caos desaparecía con la visón de su espalda y cerré los dedos aferrándome a su agarre., me deje llevar por él a cada paso. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba como un diapasón gigante, la tibia mano sobre la mía me obligaba a tiritar como si me encontrara sin abrigo en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Se frenó antes de entrar a la recepción. La mano que ya sentía como una parte de mí se soltó, abandonándome. Él se viro y yo no podía sostener la mirada. Sentía que la cara me ardía, soltando llamaradas como en un voraz incendio.

–me alegra que aceptaras trabajar conmigo–, agradeció.

–Si, como sea–, desestime.

–Luces hermosa–, dijo.

"Luces hermosa" rebotada en mis tímpanos. Pensé que moriría con el siguiente paso si mi sangre no disminuía su frenética circulación y dejaba de magnificar mis sentidos., cualquier otra cosa que el idiota dijera y se convertiría en mi asesino. "Luces hermosa", esa será una larga, muy larga noche.

–no se confunda, estoy aquí solo para trabajar–, reñí protegiéndome de su implacable sonrisa.


	6. Bonus

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a Laura31419, alejandra lizette, guiguita por sus comentarios...

OK, este es un pequeño bonus del capítulo pasado desde la perspectiva de "Peter", la idea he de agradecérsela al comentario de guiguita, sobre la confabulación del chofer, jajajajaja. me pareció divertido y decidí escribir sobre ello.

espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

******* "PETER" *******

Después de llevar a la jovencita Alexis al colegio, mire por el retrovisor, el señor Richard tenía esa mirada la que suele mezclar con una áspera sonrisa, algo sin duda había de pasar. Es como si las nubes presagiaran una tormenta, el problema es que cuando de mi jefe se trata, sus intenciones son más complicadas que ser mojado por unas gotillas de lluvia, sus planes se asemejan más a los vientos de un huracán categoría 5.

–Peter–, llamo y supe que me esperaba un largo muy largo día.

–Sí, señor Richard–, respondí.

–Pitt, siempre tan serio, te he pedido que me llames Rick, sabes que te contrate con la esperanza de algún día verte sonreír, ya sabes corromper un poco esa rectitud tuya–, sonrió

Y yo cuantas veces tengo que repetir que eso sería muy poco profesional. Suficiente tuve con escuchar su gloriosa victoria cuándo acepte llamarlo Señor Richard, en vez de Señor Castle. "Te lo dije Alexis, el chico tiene potencial" tarareaba dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

–Señor Richard, eso sería muy poco profesional–, dije por milésima vez.

– "profesional" –, arremedo y me mordí la mejilla para que no notara mi sonrisa. – Amigo, acabas de sonreír, realmente sonreíste, espera a que Alexis se entere, sabía que tenías potencial–

–No Señor, fue una ligera contracción facial

–si claro, bueno prepárate porque hoy nos vamos de compras–, soltó y solo podía oír los truenos de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Era un buen jefe, un buen hombre. Comencé a trabajar con él (como le gusta decir, en lugar de para él) antes de que la señorita Alexis naciera, antes de que siquiera se casara con Meredith que de señora no tenía nada. Era un fiestero de lo peor, no se de cuantas comisarias lo saque, hasta que la jovencita Alexis nació, entonces las únicas salidas nocturnas eran cuando la niña se enfermaba y la llevaba al hospital. La envolvía en un manta y salía despavorido. Claro que no siempre la situación era tan grave como a él le parecía. Luego el divorcio, a veces me pregunto si el Señor Richard vivió un solo día de felicidad con esa mujer, lo dudaba. Lo merecía, se merecía ser feliz.

–Qué te parece este–, agitaba el vestido en la mano y yo entornaba los ojos. – Sí, tienes razón demasiado colorido–, reconoció desapareciendo entre el mar de disfraces.

Tenía ese halo en el semblante, desde ese bendito accidente con la loca suicida que se empeñaba en excusar. Se pasó varios días en el hospital preocupado por esa extraña, yo la había visto casi a diario cuando recogía a la jovencita para llevarle a casa, y ahora estábamos buscándole un atuendo para invitarla a "La Fiesta".

–Señor, no es mi intención entrometerme, pero ni siquiera está seguro de que esa señorita aceptara trabajar para usted, sin mencionar de que aún falta más de un mes para "La Fiesta" –enfatice.

–Conmigo Pitt, trabajara conmigo, y no te preocupes, ella aceptara acompañarme, ahora una joyería y una zapatería, apuesto a que lucirá hermosa–

La mañana de "La Fiesta" di el primer pasó de la operación "vistiendo a la bella durmiente", como se empecino en denominarle, estacione el coche frente al edificio de los publicistas, subí el ascensor y pedí la ubicación de la señorita Beckett, llame un par de veces a la puerta que se abrió liberando un chirrido. Suspire, estaba vacía. Un hombre que acababa de salir de un despacho contiguo me miro inquisitivo.

– ¿puedo ayudarle? –, cuestiono.

–El Señor Richard Castle me ha pedido que le entregue estos paquetes a su publicista, pero su oficina está vacía–, formule como si se tratara de un asunto diplomático.

–Yo se los entregare-, ofreció.

–bien, además, podría por favor recordarle que pasare a las 7:00 en punto, para llevarla a "La Fiesta"

– "La Fiesta", la señorita Beckett ira a "La Fiesta"

–Sí, el Señor Richard le ha extendido una amable invitación, ahora si me disculpa tengo otros recados–, le entregue los tres paquetes herméticamente cerrados.

–si, por supuesto, adelante

Por la noche la segunda parte "El carruaje de la doncella". Timbre un par de veces desde el intercomunicador en el vestíbulo del edificio.

–El señor Richard me envía a recogerla, – parlotee.

–sí, enseguida bajo

Ja, lo sabía era como las demás chicas le decías una hora y nunca estaba a tiempo. Yo había aprendido un viejo truco, siempre decirles que pasarías cuando menos un par de horas antes, así medianamente llegas puntual al compromiso.

Pero para mi sorpresa, diez minutos después la vi salir del edificio ataviada con aquel entallado vestido, eso no estaba bien, para nada bien. Pareció notar mi asombro por que vi como fruncía ligeramente los labios para evitar sonreír.

–Señorita, no está usando el traje que le envió el señor Richard–, evidencie.

–Lo sé, el atuendo no fue de mi agrado–

–pero… usted no entiende… la fiesta es…–, explicaba y ella me corto irritada.

–No, los que no entienden son su jefe y usted… ahora va a llevarme o tendré que tomar un taxi–, ordeno.

–Por favor, suba–, suspire realmente no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para esto, pensé explicarle en el camino.

–Tome–, rugió estrellándome las cajas en el pecho, ahora ni loco le explicaría el tema de "La Fiesta".

– ¿está segura?, porque no pienso devolvérselas, aunque me lo pida de rodillas–, amenace y ella se metió en el coche. - como quiera-, murmure cerrando la puerta.

Luego de acomodar las cajas en el maletero, hice una pequeña pausa y la mire discretamente. Reconozco que me enterneció, tenía la vista centrada al frente, se estrujaba el vestido sobre las rodillas con ambas manos al tiempo que resoplaba nerviosa, creía que estaba a punto de llorar o de estallar en risa. Tome el móvil del bolsillo y marque el número del señor Richard.

–Houston tenemos un problema–, rodé los ojos al decir la clave que jure no pronunciar.

–Informe carruaje de Apolo–

–La bella durmiente esta desnuda–, dije y casi pude ver como el señor Richard escupía un sorbo de café, –lo que quiero decir es que no sabe que "La Fiesta" es de disfraces y se niega a usarlo–, añadí y el hombre tras la línea pareció volver a respirar.

–Muy gracioso Pitt, me alegra que estés de buen humor–, rio

–Cómo debo proceder–, reprimí una risotada, él era el que insistió en usar claves.

–de nada servirá que se lo digas, deja que lo vea con sus propios ojos, tendré lista una habitación en el Hilton a tres calles para que pueda cambiarse–, suspiro.

–recibido, cambio y fuera– colgué.

En el trayecto le di a mi pasajera breves miradas por el retrovisor, seria divertido, siempre es divertido trabajar con el señor Richard. Detuve el auto lo sufrientemente cerca para que pudiera ver su errar. Abrió la puerta mirándome rabiosa, estaba a punto detenerle cuando vi el asombro reflejado en su rostro.

–Planea bajarse aquí o quiere que la lleve a la entrada… claro que la alfombra roja está llena de fotógrafos, cámaras, prensa, reporteros–, me burle.

–Sería mejor si regreso a casa–, murmuro.

–bien si eso es lo que desea puedo llevarla–, ofrecí. – O, puede usar el contenido del maletero, coincido con el señor Richard, lucirá hermosa–, anime, después de todo mi esfuerzo no dejaría que la operación se fuera por la borda.

–No puedo cambiarme dentro del coche–, señalo.

–eso no es problema reserve una habitación en un hotel a tres calles de aquí–, dije y los ojos le centellaron. –No querrá faltar a su deber profesional– amoneste aniquilando la duda.

–No, vamos, por favor

–Será un placer, por cierto soy Peter– asentí.

–Mucho gusto Peter, soy Kate– dijo mientras arrancaba pasando de largo la alfombra roja.

La espere afuera del auto, el señor Richard no se equivocó, después de haberme arrastrado a no sé cuántas tiendas en la búsqueda del atuendo ideal, el sacrificio había valido sin duda la pena.

– ¿Lista? – pregunte abriendo la puerta.

–Sí, lista– sonrió deslizándose en el asiento. –Peter antes yo me comporte realmente grosera y me disculpo por ello–, se disculpó antes de que cerrara la puerta

–Disculpas aceptadas Señorita Kate–, le dije en tono profesional.

Arranque el "carruaje" aún tenía que llevar a la bella durmiente a los brazos del príncipe. Solo esperaba que el huracán categoría 5 ya se hubiera disipado un poco, aunque bastaba dar una mirada al retrovisor para intuir el apocalipsis.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo sé, lo sé, están pensando pero está loca piensa atiborrarnos a capítulos, y la respuesta es: "Mi Padre", sí, mi padre, que se ha empeñado en que aprenda a conducir, y por todos los dioses a lo largo de la historia, cuando llego a casa estoy que goteo adrenalina, simplemente no puedo dormir, así que, si, mi malévolo plan es atiborrarles, hasta que él desista o que por misericordia divina mis glándulas suprarrenales dejen de, antinaturalmente, segregar cafeína.

Por otro lado gracias por sus comentarios que me resultan parafraseando a guiguita "UNA AUNTENTICA MARAVILLA", y que nada, que me alegra que les guste, que la que tiene que agradecerles ser "TAN BUENOS LECTORES" soy yo , y que a mi comentarista anónimo le debo la idea de escribir, más adelante, un bonus desde la perspectiva de Lanie.

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a guiguita, comentarista anonimo, cucuri, por sus comentarios...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VI**

*****RICK*****

"Luces Hermosa", de todas las frases del universo, de todas las palabras y sus posibles combinaciones, había elegido la más ordinaria posible. Ella estaba tan hermosa, maldita sea, y eso es lo único que conseguí articular. La seguí, primero con la mirada, la vi descender aceptando la mano de Peter, para después acercarme despacio, deslizándome asía su encuentro. Cuando la rodee por la cintura sentí un disimulado brinco, sostuvo el aliento irguiendo el pecho hasta que se encontró conmigo. Por un segundo casi pude sentir la palma de su mano o el puño violentando mi mejilla. Había demasiados reporteros, cámaras, luces y sabía que se encontraba aturdida, eso me animo a tomarla de la mano y arrastrarle a la entrada.

– No puedo creer que este en "La Fiesta" –, exclamo sorprendida. – Toda la gente importante de New York está aquí–,

– no es para tanto me invitan cada año, solo somos gente común, con una regla lo que pasa en "La Fiesta" se queda en "La Fiesta", es como un pedacito anual de las vegas–, asevere.

– Aun pienso que no está mal–, soltó escudriñando el salón con la mirada.

– ¿quieres, algo de beber? –, invite. –O tal vez te gustaría bailar– dije con timidez.

Diablos, mala idea, me vio como si le acabara de proponerle robar un banco. Sí que es una chica difícil. Me intrigaba, cada palabra que decía parecía ofenderla, me confundía no sabía bien que debía hacer o decir. Es que, tan solo es que me gusta tanto tenerle cerca. Me recuerda a la tranquilidad de una tarde lluviosa en la que te sientas a contar las gotas que se resbalan por la ventana mientras te bebes una taza humeante de café que se debate entre su naturaleza amarga y el dulce del azúcar, sin llegar nunca a un acuerdo, así que siempre habrá algo amargo en el fondo de la taza aunque tú nunca lo notaras.

– ya se lo dije, Señor, vine a trabajar–, espeto. – Eso me recuerda cual es la misión que me encomienda–

–bueno quiero que te distraigas, que te diviertas

–Así que no me necesita–, arqueo las cejas. –Me obligo a venir y no me necesita–, bufo cerrando los puños.

–no quería venir solo y ya que trabajas conmigo…

–me hizo usar este ridículo disfraz, porque soy su empleada

–no, no me refería a eso, mira solo quiero que…

–solo quiere burlarse de mí, de mi trabajo, escuche puede que sí, que solo sea su empleada pero eso no le da derecho a jugar conmigo, "señor", así que búsqueme cuando quiera irse–, siseo

Ahí estaba contemplando a esa exacerbante mujer desde la barra, agitaba el vaso jugando a hacer remolinos de wisky, mientras ella intenta repartir tarjetas de presentación a tipos tan ebrios que no debían ni recordar sus nombres. "un ridículo disfraz", supongo que no le agrado.

-Rick-, me llamaban.

-Lucy-, sonreí.

-me da gusto verte, creí que…

-que no vendría a "La Fiesta" después de lo que paso con Meredtih el año pasado-, termine.

-¿Bailas?-, dijo tomándome por las muñecas. –Me encanta esa canción-, sonrió arrastrándome al centro de la pista mientras yo fingía oponer resistencia. –Meredith, es una idiota-, musito rodeándome el cuello.

-sí, y ahora tu intentaras seducirme-, reí y ella me regalo una sonrisa triste. –Mark, es un idiota-, removí el cabello que le cubría la frente.

-ahora quien es el que trata de seducirme-, rio. –Míranos Rick un par de crédulos estúpidos, Mark y Meredith…-, dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, como si oírse pronunciar esos nombres le asestara un duro golpe. – la injusticia que la prensa cometió contigo.

–Estoy bien, eso era lo mejor–, consolé. – además la reputación de play boy quedo intacta–, argüí. – vamos necesitamos un trago, la gente normal no conversa sobre la infidelidad de sus ex cónyuges

–vamos Rick, desde cuando somos normales–, bromeo.

Caminamos hasta la barra, Lucy pidió vodka, yo, otro wisky. Reímos tan alto cuando el barman la confundió con mi esposa que aún tenía la sonrisa dibujada en los labios cuando la bella durmiente zapateaba furiosa a mi espalda atrayendo mi atención.

*****KATE*****

Un par de hombrecillos de corbatines y chaleco rojo nos sonreían abriendo el par de puertas del salón principal. La gente vagaba siguiendo su propia corriente, sus voces danzaban al ritmo de la banda que tocaba melancólicos acordes. Las columnas dóricas se alzaban monumentales orladas con gruesos telas que descendían suaves enroscándose como serpientes adormiladas. Elegante, todo estaba perfectamente elegante.

–Vaya…–, "esto es fascinante gracias por traerme", debí decir. –…no está mal– desdeñe.

– ¡no está mal!... estamos en "La Fiesta" –, enfatizo abriendo los brazos.

– Un momento "La Fiesta", no puedo creer que este en "La Fiesta" –, grite. – Toda la gente importante de New York está aquí–,

– no es para tanto me invitan cada año, solo somos gente común, con una regla lo que pasa en "La Fiesta" se queda en "La Fiesta", es como un pedacito anual de las vegas–, me sonrió y las piernas se desmoronaban.

– Aun pienso que no está mal–, desvié la mirada al salón. –Cuantos clientes potenciales–, musite para mí.

– ¿quieres, algo de beber? O tal vez te gustaría bailar– sugirió.

El muy desgraciado, ya se atrevió a vestirme de la bella durmiente, que quería ahora emborracharme un poco de baile y que yo cayera dominada por sus encantadores ojos, Ja que clase de mujer cree que soy. No podía darme el lujo de que me tocara otra vez y notara la insistencia de mi corazón por salirse de mi pecho para besarlo.

– ya se lo dije, Señor, vine a trabajar, eso me recuerda cual es la misión que me encomienda–

–bueno quiero que te distraigas, que te diviertas…

–Así que no me necesita, me obligo a venir y no me necesita–, increíble, es extraordinaria la arrogancia de este tipo.

–no quería venir solo y ya que trabajas conmigo…

–me hizo usar este ridículo disfraz, porque soy su empleada

–no, no me refería a eso, mira solo quiero que…

–solo quiere burlarse de mí, de mi trabajo, escuche puede que sí, que solo sea su empleada pero eso no le da derecho a jugar conmigo, señor, así que búsqueme cuando quiera irse–, dije.

Era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, repartiría todas las tarjetas de presentación que pudiera, conversaría y hablaría maravillas de la empresa, quien sabe quizás algún pez gordo entre todos los peces gordos reunidos en ese estanque exclusivo para peces con notorio sobrepeso picara el anzuelo.

–Sí, trabajo como publicista, deme un momento –, dije hurgando nerviosamente el bolso para sacar una tarjeta. –Permítame ofrecerle mi tarjeta…–, levante la cara pero el tipo ya se había ido, –…de presentación–, musite.

Él seguía en la barra, mirándome, esperando a que regresara y aceptara su propuesta. Su atención me halagaba, me atraía, me forzaba a desear que levantara la mano para saludar y yo me convirtiera en la envidia de todas las mujeres que le desvestían con los ojos pero que no se atrevían a acercarse, entonces le regresaría el gesto como diciéndoles "si, viene conmigo, brujas". Era como un diamante, lo miras desde un escaparate sabiendo que no vale la pena siquiera entrar para preguntar el precio. Yo podía y eso me aterraba.

–Pues si el polémico Rick, contrato sus servicios deben tener gente muy capacitada–, se burlaba, mientras yo trataba de contener las náuseas ante la bocanada del alcohol en su aliento.

–así es el señor Richard Castle es uno de nuestros principales clientes (el único), permítame ofrecerle mi tarjeta–, sonreí.

–Quizás los llame señorita…–fruncía el ceño queriendo leer el nombre en la tarjeta. –Quizás los llame–, repitió alejándose robándole otro trago a la charola de un mesero.

Lo busque sin querer en la barra, no estaba ahí, debió de ir al baño. No, no estaba en el baño. Mi príncipe bailaba justo al centro de la pista, yo era su acompañante, entonces que demonios hacia bailando con "campanita". Lo rodeaba por el cuello susurrándole al oído sabrá dios que obscenidades. Él la tomaba por la cintura, le acomodaba el cabello para verse a los ojos. Sonreían, él, ella, sonreían. Esa misma noche, maldición hace apenas unas horas él me pidió bailar, "solo quiero que te diviertas" pues eso no encaja en mi concepto de distracción. Agarre un trago de una charola abandonada sobre una mesa y me trague las llamas de un sorbo mientras veía aquella maldita romántica actuación, ya que les dieran el jodido Óscar.

Caminaron asía la barra, ella colgaba de su brazo, como el enorme candil de cristales en medio del salón colgaba del techo. Él caballeroso recorrió un banquillo dejando que ella se sentara. Levanto la palma derecha y en dos segundos el barman les servía. No sé ni que fuerza gravitacional me llevo hasta la simpática parejita, sin darme cuenta de mis pasos ya los rondaba como un satélite. Por voluntad propia mis pies repiqueteaban el piso. Él volteo con esa maldita sonrisa que creí me era exclusiva.

–Hola, señorita Beckett, ¿se esta divirtiendo? –, osaba decirme el idiota.

–Sí, es que estoy algo cansada–, sonreí, diablos que si sonreí. –No va a presentarme a su amiga–, sonreí, maldita sea que si sonreí.

–Claro, ella es Lucy Jordán, mi abogado–, rio. –Lucy, esta es mi publicista la Señorita Beckett–, le informo excesivamente meloso.

–Mucho gusto, señorita Beckett–, me extendía la mano.

–Sí, un placer–, estreche la mano y sonreí, que Dios me ampare que si sonreí.

–Rick, invítale algo–, ordeno.

Quien se creía, su dueña. "Rick", era su abogado, donde rayos esta su ética profesional. Eso sin mencionar como lo manoseo mientras bailaban, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, acompasando los latidos de su corazón con la tonada en sus oídos. Todo lo que yo evite, ella, "campanita", aprovecho sin el menor remordimiento.

–NO, no, es mejor que me vaya… –, le sonreí a la abogada. – ¿usted piensa quedarse? –, le pregunte y él dudo, no digas si, por favor no digas sí.

–Rick… no seas aguafiestas–, rogo. – Quédate otro rato más–, suplico tomándolo finamente la manga del traje.

Que era el diablo sobre su hombro, ja, ese disfraz sique le vendría bien, abogada del diablo. Vamos llama Peter y llévame a casa.

–Lucy…–, comenzaba a decir mi cliente y sentía la victoria llegar.

–Mark–, un grito ahogado rasgo la garganta de campanita.

–Vaya, Vaya, Vaya–, dijo con sarcasmo un desconocido hombre ebrio. –Pero si es mi pareja favorita–, se burló.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi príncipe se levantó tan aprisa que su taburete cayo rodando con un ruido sordo. Miro como dos segundos al ebrio antes de atizarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Me lleve las manos a la boca, sorprendida por el cavernario acto, cuando el hombre se impactaba contra piso.

–Lo que pasa en "La Fiesta" se queda en "La Fiesta"– le escupió mi cliente al ebrio. –Lucy, te llevamos a casa, vamos Señorita Beckett– advirtió y nos tomó a ambas por los codos.

Los reporteros seguían de guardia esperando la salida de cualquier invitado. La abogada de inmediato tomo al escritor del brazo y sonrió a los fotógrafos. Por supuesto que yo hice lo mismo. Aunque Rick no sonrió.

Peter que ya nos esperaba afuera justo frente al hotel, abrió la puerta la abogada me dejo entrar primero para luego seguirme y acomodarse en medio de mi cliente y yo. Asi fue como termino esa larga noche, con "campanita" llorando sobre el hombro de mi príncipe mientras yo apretujando la mandíbula miraba pasar la ciudad por la ventanilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a nuskyta, laura41319, alejandra lizette, cucuri, guiguita.. por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste..

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VII**

–Señor Richard, ¿a donde desea que les lleve? –, cuestiono Peter con absoluta seriedad.

–la Señorita Beckett ha tenido un largo día, me ha dicho que está cansada así que primeramente la acercaremos a su apartamento–, suspire con Lucy hundida en mi hombro.

Los sollozos de mi abogada enrarecían el mortal silencio del coche. Nadie parecía querer decir algo como si el mínimo sonido aparte de los gimoteos de "campanita" estuviera prohibido por alguna ley que de impartición autoritaria. La publicista miraba por la ventanilla, ajena, altiva, incorrupta por los acontecimientos en "La Fiesta". Peter y ella estaban bajo el resguardo de su "profesionalismo", no sé si eso me agradaba o no, pero a Lucy parecía reconfortarle.

–Gracias de nuevo por aceptar acompañarme, y lamento, no sabe cuan avergonzado estoy por la escenita–, le dije al llegar a su edificio mientras Pitt rodeaba el coche para abrirle la portezuela.

–Señorita Beckett–, jadeo Lucy despegando la cara de mi brazo. – siento mucho que… –, sacudió la cabeza ordenando sus ideas. –…no quiero que se haga una mala impresión de mí,

–mal día, lo entiendo, no se preocupe, lo que pasa en "La Fiesta"…

–Se queda en "La Fiesta" –, Lucy sonrió sin humor

Peter por fin abría la puerta. Lucy ya había sepultado de nuevo la nariz en mi brazo, escondiéndose, encerrando el dolor de la traición que la avergonzaba sentir. Y la señorita Beckett parecía que no se quisiera bajar. La mirada perdida que me dirigió se clavaba en la garganta. ¿Esperaba que la detuviera?, imposible, así que enmudecí.

–Seguro que no necesita que los acompañe–, dijo en un tono agudo como si las palabras le rasparan y hubiera tenido que reunir todo el valor posible para pronunciarles.

–No estaremos bien–, dije calmado al sentir el apretón que Lucy le dio al brazo del que se aferraba.

¡Auch!, eso define la mañana del sábado. Un embotellamiento de wisky me desordenaba. De verdad lo golpee, sí que le di un buen puñetazo a ese cretino de Mark, me sentí tan bien, solo temo no haber asustado a la Señorita Beckett. Mi publicista, luego de dejarla me lleve a Lucy de juerga, Mark no merecía una sola más de sus lágrimas. Kate, ¿Debería llamarle? No ni pensarlo. Que le diría. Seguramente no habría dicho ni hola cuando ella ya me estaría colgando. El lunes, a su oficina, mucho más profesional. El lunes, la llamaría el lunes, para poder ver las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana, para escuchar su voz pero con cualquier otra nimiedad de cariz profesional.

– ¡Papi!–, saltaba un remolino sobre mi espalda. – es sábado lo prometiste–, exigió sacudiéndome por los hombros. –vamos, levántate es tarde–, intentaba hacerme rodar.

–Ya voy, ya voy–, farfullé contra la almohada.

Creí haberme quedado dormido de nuevo porque ya no oía los ruegos de Alexis sin embargo una lejana risilla que auguraba alguna travesura se convencía de lo contrario.

–Lo siento papá pero tú me has dado permiso–, reía mi hija al tiempo de empaparme la cara con un atomizador.

–Arg–, gruñí levantándome y envolviendo con la manta a Alexis que chillo sorprendida rebulléndose entre mis brazos como si el mounstro de la laguna acabara de atraparla. –Bien ya estoy despierto, ahora ve a desayunar en lo que me doy una ducha–

Le prometí seguir todo su itinerario del fin de semana padre e hija. Era agotador, más que cualquier juerga. Parques, teatro, cine, museos, restaurantes, heladerías, centros comerciales, videojuegos, ayudarle con el proyecto de ciencias. Termine dormido con sus deberes pegados en mi cara y tuvimos que repetirlos.

–Chispas, papá tendremos que empezar de nuevo–, reprendía golpeándose la frente.

–Perdón–, me disculpe aunque en el fondo reí por la expresión de reproche de Alexis.

–está bien, solo intenta quedarte dormido lejos del trabajo–, suspiro comprensiva.

Gracias al cielo llego el lunes y con él, el reposo de los atareados días de descanso en los que Alexis me arrastra por medio New York. Mi hija tomaba su desayuno en la barra de la cocina, cuando le dije que hoy no la acompañaría ni la recogería del colegio.

–Si regresas a casa con un diez en los deberes, iremos a comer lo que tú quieras –, enuncie.

–lo prometes–, aulló

–lo prometo…

En cuanto Peter se llevó a mi hija para el colegio, me di una ducha y me tumbe en el sillón con la intención de dormir hasta que regresaran. Era Lunes y la llamaría, la idea me arrullo, Lunes estará en su oficina bebiendo café, Lunes, y me quede profundamente dormido bajo la lluvia de color castaño. _"toc, toc, toc"….. _No estoy esperando visitas_, "toc, toc, toc"…. ¿_Y si es Peter o Alexis?, no esmuy temprano descarte mirando el reloj de la muñeca_, "toc, toc, toc"…_, suspire frotándome la cara_, "toc,toc,toc"… _si mi madre olvido sus llaves de nuevo o donde se hayan equivocado de apartamento juro que…, _"toc, toc ,toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc,", _bueno es que ni siquiera me dará tiempo para pensar la serie de juramentos que le echare en cara.

– ¿sí? –, abrí la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados, por un minuto pensé que seguía soñando, solo por el minuto que tardo en recuperar el habla.

–Me quiere explicar qué diablos significa esto–, soltaron plasmándome bruscamente un tabloide en el pecho.

*****KATE*****

"seguro que no necesita que lo acompañe", maldición debí parecer tan lastimera, sobre todo con "campanita" escondida bajo su capa.

–no hay de que angustiarse, me encargare de ellos–, me dijo Peter acompañándome a la acera. –Directo a sus apartamentos–, instruyo.

–Gracias por todo, Peter–, agradecí.

–Directo a sus apartamentos–, reafirmo caminando asía su puesto.

Me sentí tan estúpida. No, soy una estúpida, una estúpida "bella durmiente" parada en medio de la acera viendo como el coche se alejaba, con la esperanza de que se detuviera a mitad de la calle y él, vestido de príncipe, bajara para rogarme que lo acompañara. Si hubiera aceptado bailar, beber una copa y charlar de tonterías, ¿sería yo?, ¿estaría conmigo alejándose de otra estúpida, que estaría mirando cómo nos alejamos?

No sé si Lanie salió de su apartamento antes que el sol propusiera que era hora de aparecer, lo que si se es que mi mejor amiga, hada madrina y consejera estaba de pie a fuera de la puerta de mi departamento, sobornándome con un café para que le abriera la puerta.

–detalles, el idiota ¿se fue de espaldas? o ¿cayo de bruces?–, pregunto colándose.

–El idiota, no estaba siendo un idiota–, suspire siguiéndola al sofá después de cerrar la puerta. –La fiesta era de disfraces–, dije arrebatándole el café de la mano.

–entonces…

–Entonces me obligo a vestirme de "bella durmiente" porque no quería ir solo

–entonces…

–Entonces me invito a bailar y me ofreció un trago

–¡ENTONCES!…

–Entonces tuvo suerte de que no le golpeara ahí mismo–, sonreí. – afortunadamente conseguí entregar un par de tarjetas

–estas diciendo que dejaste plantando al hombre que se ha tomado tantas molestias para invitarte a una simple fiesta, ¡Dios!, debe tener la paciencia de un santo

–"Santo", ja… ningún "santo" se pone a coquetear con campanita en cuanto lo dejas solo

– ¿Qué?

–Que mientras yo repartía algunas tarjetas tu "santo" bailaba y bebía con su "abogada", y además no creo que ningún "santo" vaya por ahí repartiendo golpes, al que imagino era "algo" de la abogada, y luego de amablemente traerme hasta mi casa se fugue con ella rumbo al amanecer –

–Y tu estas…

–y, yo que Lanie, yo trabajo para él, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional–, espete.

–no estas celosa, ni un poquito molesta

–bueno, si sabía que "campanita" estaría ahí porque diablos me invito

–Pues porque con la que quería ir, bailar, hablar y huir rumbo al amanecer era contigo–, me miro como un profesor de matemáticas explicando la más sencilla ecuación algebraica a su peor alumno.

Dijera lo que dijera Lanie, cuando menos durante el fin de semana tenía la certeza de que no tendría noticias de él, quizá me llamaría solo para agradecerme o volverse a disculpar, digo, nunca dijo que llamaría pero y si tenía que ir a una reunión de ex alumnos quizá tampoco querrá ir solo así que el muy canalla me arrastraría con él. Concéntrate Kate. Un par de días libres. ¿Qué hacer?, ver televisión en pijama, limpiar un poco, sentarme a ver como dan vueltas las manecillas del reloj y mágicamente anochece, buscar información laboral de alguna firma de abogados en específico.

No llamo, dos días y no llamo el muy patán. Lunes por la mañana y cruzaba la puerta de mi oficina. Varios tabloides estaban apilados en mi escritorio, deje el café a un lado, después de sentarme en la silla levante el primer ejemplar.

"_RICHARD CASTLE VUELVE AL JUEGO" _

_El exitoso, carismático y popular escritor fue captado al salir de la fiesta anual de celebridades acompañado de la elegante abogada Lucy Jordán. Según nuestra fuente la pareja abandono la fiesta luego de un altercado con el conocido actor de Brodway Mark Thomson, ex pareja sentimental de la abogada, para dirigirse a un conocido bar._

Otros encabezados y redacciones similares pululaban en los diarios sobre el escritorio. "directo a casa", gracias Peter. OK, cálmate. Llámalo. Un momento ¿Qué?, porque tengo que llamarlo, lo que haga con su vida no es mi asunto. Que idiota, soy su maldita publicista, obviamente tengo que llamar. Muy bien Kate puedes hacer esto solo toma el maldito teléfono y llámalo. Una sencilla conversación cliente-publicista. "Buenos días Señor Castle, ha leído el periódico, tal parece que tendremos que desmentir el rumor, porque es solo un rumor ¿verdad?" , "claro que es un rumor, Peter me llevo directo a casa". Un par de comunicados de prensa y sobre mi cadáver que vuelvo a dejarlo solo en una barra.

–Contesta, contesta, contesta–, le murmure al teléfono que se negó a atender mis suplicas.

El móvil. Quizás salió. Quizás aún no llega a su apartamento desde el viernes. Estas actuando como una maniática, solo llama al móvil.

–Contesta, contesta, contesta…..

– ¡SI!

–Señor Castle soy…..

–sí, eres capaz de escuchar esto es porque estoy en la dimensión desconocida y quizás no llegue para la cena, deja tu mensaje y prometo llamarte más tarde

Lo mandare a la dimensión desconocida de una patada en cuanto lo vea. Bueno no es tan grave. El comunicado desmintiendo el rumor puede esperar. Bien, la paciencia de un santo, quien tiene la paciencia de un santo ahora. El teléfono sonó. Será él. Regreso de la dimensión desconocida.

–Oficina de Katherine Beckett–

–señorita Beckett llamamos de la revista, "The Magazine", cual es la postura del escritor Richard Castle respecto a los rumores que lo vinculan sentimentalmente con la abogada Lucy Jordán, es cierto que comenzaron su relación durante el juicio por la custodia de Alexis, es cierto que Alexis ya la considera su nueva madre

–El señor Castle aclarara los rumores en breve mediante un comunicado de prensa, mientras tanto esta oficina no emitirá ningún comentario–, y colgué sintiendo un océano de bilis en la tráquea.

"No es tan grave, puede esperar". The Magazine, que originales. Cerré los ojos apretándome las sienes. Es mi trabajo, lidiar con chismes, rumores, prensa, es mi trabajo. Una profesional no deja que sus emociones intervengan. Pero ahí sentada en esa silla que de pronto sentía enorme, solo quería echarme a llorar, solo quería golpear su pecho y que él me abrazara jurándome que no es verdad. Así que tome el tabloide y me fui a su casa para encontrar la paz.

–abre sé que estás ahí, abre, abre, abre, abre de una maldita vez–, musitaba golpeando la puerta

–¿si? –, pregunto apareciendo a adormilado, recién salido de la dimensión desconocida, por un minuto casi me hace olvidar porque estaba allí, por un minuto solo quería que me abrazara, por un minuto no dije nada hasta que recupere el sentido del tacto y con él la memoria.

–Me quiere explicar qué diablos significa esto–, condene con el diario sobre él.

–Kate, cálmate que sucede–, su voz era un susurro que me gritaba "Kate" tan dulcemente que no pude odiarlo más.

–Está en todos los diarios–, dije apuntando el encabezado. – un reportero acaba de llamar a la oficina y dije que emitiríamos un comunicado así que…– él seguía sin verme con los ojos incrédulos sobre el ajado papel. – desmiento o….desmiento o confirmo–, dije en una mueca.

–mmmm–, dudo clavándome un afilado cuchillo en el estómago justo entre dos costillas.

–Señor Castle, esto es serio, estoy preocupada–, dije en voz baja casi suplicante y él levantaba la vista de tabloide, –quiero decir es preocupante–, aclare.

–de verdad, estas preocupada–, sonrió. Maldita sea se está riendo de mí.

–preocupante, es mi trabajo mantener su buena imagen

–pues a juzgar por las arrugas del papel, a mí me parece que esta celosa–, señalo las arrugas del maltrecho periodico.

–¡celosa!, ja, por supuesto que no–, exclame. No tiente a su suerte Señor.

–Pues bien, porque no hay motivo para estarlo,

–ya le dije que no estoy celosa, ahora… de verdad no sostiene ninguna relación romántica con ella, quiero decir, solo para saber manejar los alcances de la situación–, argumente pero él no me creyo

–Lucy es una buena amiga, una socia del club de corazones rotos–, se entristeció.

Y en ese maldito instante sentí el irreprimible deseo, una orden, un mandato que me exigía lanzarme sobre su cuello y abrazarle tan fuerte que mi corazón terminaría para siempre en su costado.

–papi…papi… tengo un diez–, saltaba una niña conteniendo mi tentación. –lo prometiste–, le entregaba una hoja de papel.

–si lo prometí, así que nos iremos en cuanto dejes la mochila y te cambies de ropa–, sonrió revolviendo el pelo de la niña. –Alexis, recuerdas a la señorita N– me apunto.

–mmm… ¿vendrás con nosotros? – dijo la niña tomándome de la muñeca.

–Sí, ¿vendrás con nosotros?–, repitió el padre llevándose mi mano libre al pecho.

–Tengo que regresar a la oficina–, me justifique alejando la mano de su pecho.

–por favor–, rogo el escritor. –no tardaremos Alexis tiene que regresar temprano para hacer los deberes.

–Bien iré–, rezongue

–genial, pero tienes que prometer que no te quedaras dormida–, dijo Alexis metiéndose en el apartamento.

–Calabaza… no corras–, grito el escritor.

Me miro para disculparse, pidiendo mi autorización para irse asegurándose que cumpliría mi palabra y aun estaría ahí cuando regresara. Asentí y me dejo en pasillo corriendo tras su hija. No había visto que Peter estaba parado junto a mí. Suspiro cansado y yo rodé los ojos.

–Con que Directo a casa…eh–, bromee.


	9. Chapter 9

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a nuskyta (y su desayuno), Laura41319, Alejandra lizette… por sus comentarios.

Ok, mis neuronas se han secado y el próximo capítulo deberá esperar hasta que se hidraten, no se preocupen ya las he sumergido en agua.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo **

**VIII.**

*****KATE*****

Jefe- empleada, amigos, compañeros, familia. Mi relación con mi cliente sin duda había mejorado. Me llamaba con cualquier pretexto, la mayoría de las veces relativo a Alexis, diciéndome que le gustaría que fuera a un recital del colegio. Para invitarme a comer junto a su hija y madre. Me hizo sentir cómoda, aquellas situaciones no me resultaban peligrosas, podía manejarles. Él era cortes, no había sacado a colación ningún tema referente a "nosotros" si es que existía un "nosotros". Se acabaron los picaros comentarios. La tenue coquetería. Las miradas furtivas a su boca ahora me correspondían. Los pensamientos totalmente fuera de lugar me eran exclusivos. Yo se lo permití. Le permití acercarse. Le permití llamarme Kate solo para estremecerme con el sonido de mi nombre, solo para apreciar la delicadeza en el movimiento de sus labios al llamarme. No me queje del dulce hormigueo incomodo que padecía con alguno de sus roces, del choque de nuestras rodillas en uno de nuestros tantos viajes en su auto, cuando él bromeaba con Peter y yo solo podía concentrarme en la corriente electrizante que vagaba por mi pierna. Mientras que a mí, la única cosa que me es más insoportable que tenerle cerca es sentir su falta; a él no parecía inquietarle mi presencia y mucho menos mi ausencia. Siempre sonriente. Siempre amigable. Me había convertido en un Peter con faldas. Una empleada. Parte de su familia. Una amiga a quien llamar y me odiaba por habérselo permitido. Por qué extrañaba al idiota, patán, canalla, acosador que me había besado para adueñarse de mí.

– ¡De veras piensas ir! – , exclamo Lanie mientras escogía la ropa que debería usar.

– pues claro Lanie, él es un chico muy amable–, comente catalogando una blusa.

– Qué hay de Rick–, se inconformo.

– Que tiene que ver el señor Castle en esto–, levante la cabeza poniendo mi mejor cara de póker.

– mira Kate, podrás ser capaz de engañarte a ti pero a mí no, te gusta Rick, te encanta Rick y no te atrevas a mentir

– Lanie, iré a la cita con James, por la sencilla razón de que tu llamas por su nombre al Señor Castle y lo conoces desde hace mucho menos tiempo, él me ve solo como una empleada, lo se

– Kate no seas ridícula he visto cómo te mira, y si hay un culpable aquí esa eres tú–, dijo tomando el bolso sobre mi cama. – no te molestes conozco la salida–

– Lanie–, llame.

– no pienso ayudarte en esto, solo espero que el amable príncipe James no termine siendo una nefasta rana–, azoto la puerta.

No hay motivo para arrepentirme, James es buen chico, será una noche maravillosa. Mis pensamientos descansaran, los últimos meses han sido extenuantes necesito con urgencia dejar de sentir o explotare. Cada palabra, cada mirada, cada estúpido momento siento que estoy parada sobre una bomba de tiempo , puedo oír el tic tac del reloj como el cocodrilo en ese cuento que a Alexis le gusta leerle a Peter por la similitud de su nombre.

– Hola–, sonrió y yo tenía las emociones de un maniquí.

– Hola–, respondí.

Aburrido. Soso. Desanimado. Soporífero. Interminable. Tedioso. Adjetivos dignos de la cita con James, un bonito restaurant, apropiado pero no deslumbrante, elegante pero no exquisito. Una conversación plana de preguntas típicas con respuestas monótonas. No hay mariposas. Ni me siento cómoda. Ni tampoco incomoda. No es él. Mire el reloj de la pared que se asomaba sobre el hombro derecho de James, ¡puaj!, no había pasado ni una hora. Quizá deba levantarme al baño y huir por la ventana. Fingir que olvide cerrar las llaves de la estufa. Que mañana tengo cita para ver el ultrasonido de mi segundo mes de embarazo, Ja, tal vez su reacción sea lo único que valga la pena. Sonreí. Ninguno de mis planes era necesario, como siempre aun sin saberlo él iba en mi rescate.

–Peter que sucede–, dije contestando el móvil que tenía sobre la mesa.

–Necesito que venga–, rugió molesto, Peter nunca antes me había hablado tan duramente ni cuando le tire las cajas con el disfraz en la cara. –Le enviare un mensaje con la dirección, no la esperare si llego ahí y usted no está–, colgó.

–James lo siento, tengo una emergencia y debo irme–, me apee, recogiendo mis cosas.

Salí a la calle disparada. Cuando me llego el mensaje de Peter yo ya estaba arriba de un taxi con el corazón suplantándome las anginas. Diez minutos, llegaría en diez minutos. Es grave o Peter no me hubiera hablado así. Estas bien ¿verdad? Por favor que estés bien. Las rodillas tenían vida propia, subían y bajaban descontroladas. Contaba los minutos, rezando, rogando que estuviera bien.

–Peter–, aullé bajándome del taxi deteniendo al chofer que entraba al bar. – ¿Dónde está? – grite, pero el hombre que había girado la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba se volteaba con una mueca, guiándome con el silencio dentro del bar.

Lo seguí para mi sorpresa estaba sentado en una silla. Los primeros tres botones de la camisa abierta dejando su piel al descubierto. Desaliñado. Dormitaba ebrio con una sonrisilla triste en los labios. Abrió los ojos de repente, presintiendo mi asombro.

–Kate, viniste a desearme un feliz cumpleaños–, sonrió. –Pitt, vamos bebe un trago conmigo, brindemos–, rio y se recostó sobre la mesa quedándose profundamente dormido.

Su cumpleaños. La llamada que recibí era para invitarme a celebrar su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo diablos puedo ser tan idiota? Estaba ahí solo. Maldita sea. Peter avanzo goleando ligeramente mi hombro.

–Vamos, señor lo llevare a casa–, se inclinó para pasar el brazo del escritor por su cuello.

Peter lo subió en el asiento trasero del coche. Ni siquiera me miro y se fue a liquidar la cuenta de su jefe. Me senté a su costado. Se notaba tan tranquilo. Mi irreverente mano viajo desde la frialdad de sus mejillas hasta el alborotado pelo de su frente. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y mis ojos se incrustaron en ellos. Su acompasada respiración me hacía hervir la sangre de las sienes. Me envenenaba. De pronto estaba tan cerca que inhalaba su aliento y al segundo siguiente entrelazaba los labios con los suyos. Lo besaba. Un beso casto que corrompí embriagada por el robusto sabor del vino en su boca. Entonces el descarado gemido que salía sátiro de mi garganta, me asusto tanto que lo empuje con la misma mano que le deshonraba acariciándole el pecho por debajo de la camisa abierta. Cayo golpeándose la cabeza con la ventanilla.

–Señor Castle–, chille alarmada por el ruido seco del golpe.

–mmm–, el ronco ronroneo me instigaba incitándome a continuar.

Me apee para esperar a Peter fuera del coche. Si pasaba un minuto más a solas con él probablemente terminaría recluida o en un hospital psiquiátrico o presa por abusar de un ingenuo hombre. Aunque la verdadera victima soy yo. Víctima de los desaforados latidos que se estampan incongruentes, arrítmicos, sobrehumanos. Víctima de su dominante mirada que me ata los pensamientos, inmovilizándome como una camisa de fuerza.

–Está todo bien–, rompió frio Peter.

–claro, tardaste y baje para averiguar que pasaba–,

–Vamos–, me abrió la puerta.

–NO–, brame. –Iré contigo adelante–, Peter asintió al ver que su jefe ya se había tendido sobre el asiento.

No pude apartar la vista del retrovisor. Vigilando sus labios entreabiertos. Sintiendo la acritud del vino en mi boca. Inflamándome con el calor de su respiración. Victima soy su víctima sin necesidad de que él sea mi victimario.

*****RICK*****

Seis meses viendo pasar tranquilamente las hojas del calendario. Temiendo hacer o decir algo que la aleje. Esperando. Esperándole. Deseando que se acerque. Era como sostener un asustado pajarillo en la mano, podías sentir su respiración agitada regulando la fiereza de su miedo, sacudiéndose agreste para liberarse y volar alto tan lejos de ti como la fuerza en su aleteo se lo permitiera. Indomable. Tercamente inaccesible. Sencillamente inalcanzable. Pero yo había descubierto la forma de que se quedara. Liberándola. Dejando de presionarle. Reprimiendo mis deseos. Conteniendo hasta el más ínfimo de los perversos pensamientos que la harían huir. Porque estúpidamente cobarde para mí era mejor verla aunque fuera tras la opacidad a sabiendas de que su nitidez seguía intacta aunque oculta para mis ojos. La perseguía. Aun la perseguía en sueños solo que esta vez lo hacía de lejos para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba esperando a que ella me notara. Así que me disfrace de su amigo, de su aliado, de la penumbra que deambula con la esperanza de algún día no desaparecer cuando la luz la descubre.

– Felicidades, vegete–, se burló Lucy al teléfono. – tienes planes, si no los tienes puedo devolverte la juerga después de "La Fiesta" –, rio.

–Planes, si, planeo salir con mi publicista–, dije

–En serio, acaso han estado saliendo–

–Sí, hemos estado saliendo, bueno no precisamente los dos solos, tu sabes Alexis, mi madre y Peter, pero hoy tengo la esperanza que con el pretexto de mi solitario cumpleaños se conmueva–

–Así que hoy darás el paso–, se mofo.

–"paso", diría que más bien "salto", como tirarte en paracaídas o parecido, pero depende de ella, no quiero asustarla–

Cuestión de esperar para llamarle. Que llegue a su oficina, se acomode, cheque su agenda, se termine su primera taza de café de hoy, lea los encabezados de los tabloides para comprobar que me he portado bien y no tiene necesidad de castigarme; esperar para llamarle. Seguramente ella será la que me recuerde mi cumpleaños si es así me pondrá las cosas más fáciles; si es tan tímida como para preguntar entonces plan B, invitarla yo, suena sencillo pero es Katherine Beckett.

–Señor está seguro de que no me necesitara hoy–, clamo Peter.

–no Pitt, puedes retirarte, haz algo divertido sea lo que sea que eso significa que para ti–, sonreí.

–Suerte Señor–, asintió Peter.

– ¿suerte? –, cuestione.

–Feliz cumpleaños–, dijo rodándolos ojos.

La hora decisiva llego. La cafeína debe recorrer sus venas ahora así que ya no estará adormilada cuando la llame, no habrá pretextos para que no recuerde lo especial en de esta fecha. Tamborilee los dedos esperando que contestara el teléfono de su oficina. Sintiendo que el sol alumbraba con una extraña luz castaña la habitación. Agonizando en el silencio. Renaciendo con su voz.

–Oficina de…

–Kate, que harás esta noche–, estúpido vas a asustarla me reprendí. –Quiero decir ya sabes que se celebra hoy–, bromee.

Una cita. Tenía una cita. Una dolorosa punzada me horadaba mortificante. Que imbécil, ya le había pedido a mi madre que se quedara con Alexis. Le di la noche libre a Peter. Si la hubiera llamado antes de reservar el restaurant quizás no me sentiría tan bruto. Es mi cumpleaños y no seré tan patético como para quedarme a llorar en casa; no, seré tan patético que saldré a embriagarme yo solo, tan patético como para cenar solo y luego irme a recorrer los bares de New York, tan patético que no beberé más que vino tinto y terminare ebrio dormido sobre alguna barra.

–Felicidades–, soltó el mesero entregándome el menú.

–Gracias–, trague saliva. –Solo pediré una botella de su mejor vino tinto, no tengo apetito–, sonreí dejando la carta sobre la mesa, disimulando es escozor de los ojos.

Perdi la cuenta cuando luego del tercer bar. Solo esperaba no terminar sobre una banqueta. Cuando aprendería. Quería ir me a casa y ser el patético padre que Alexis amaba. Llame a Peter para arruinarle su día libre con mi melodramático cumpleaños.

–Pitt, hola, se que te di el día libre pero me preguntaba si puedes venir por mi a la direccion que te de amablemente el Barman–, dije. sin esperar respuesta le pase el móvil al hombre frente a mi.

Me quede dormido porque sentia resbalar por mis mejillas gotas aguamarina que se dejaban atrapar por la palma de mi mano. Debí estar soñando porque esa es la única explicación a la evocación de sus labios. A su mano vagando por mi pecho. Al esencial aroma que me martiriza. Debi estar soñando porque aquello no podia ser real. Porque aquello pertenecía al fantástico mundo de los sueños. Sin duda era un sueño porque con la misma facilidad con que sentí el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mio este se desvaneció transformándose en otra común brisa nocturna de la fría ciudad de New York. Quisiera no estar soñando porque hasta en mis sueños ella desaparece abandonándome a su antojo.


	10. Bonus II

Ok, mis impacientes e insaciables lectores:

Primero: este es un bonus del cap. Anterior cuya idea he de atribuirle al comentarista anónimo, así que si estas por ahí, sube al estrado para que pueda entregarte tu reconocimiento como es debido.

Segundo: _"Pero que haces aquí, no nos habías dicho no sé qué tanto de tus inexistentes neuronas". _ Si, lo confieso, soy una tramposa, este bonus, ya lo tenía escrito, sería (y es) lo siguiente que subiría y no un capitulo, pero dado su voraz apetito (no Nuskyta no me refiero a tu desayuno) heme aquí.

Tercero: sé que puedo resultar desesperante y eso que apenas era el comienzo del "atortugado apocalipsis", que en lugar de "cachetear" a Kate terminaran por hacerlo conmigo, tranquilos todo a su tiempo ese "acercamiento" llegara para rehabilitar la exasperada "tensión" que les induzca. Porque tal vez sientan que la historia está llena de altibajos y lo que menos quiero es que les resulte cansino, así que de acuerdo la "tortuga" ira mas aprisa.

Y Finalmente: **Infinitas Gracias por leer**… especialmente a **Karina, Nuskyta, Laura 41319, Alejandra Lizette, guiguita** por sus comentarios que como ya saben me ¡ENCANTAN!

Espero le guste, nos vemos el lunes…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**BONUS**

**II**

*****LANIE*****

Terca, terca, terca, terca, mil veces terca hasta un punto que debería ser considerado inmoral. ¿Qué se proponía Terquedad Beckett ahora? _" Blah, Blah , blah, Lanie. Blah Blah Blah el idiota". _Está bien, es normal, cualquiera tiene ciertas dudas, pero esto realmente es el colmo, hasta para alguien como Kate. Anda por ahí pavoneándose, argumentando ser la mujer más valiente del mundo, pero en cuanto ve ese par de ojos azules corre a esconderse tras su trabajo. Lo dicho Rick tiene la paciencia de un santo. Carajo, que alguien le avisé al vaticano. Que en la plaza de san pedro coreen "santo súbito". El escritor siempre pendiente de ella. Ni se atreve a chistar para no causarle un inconveniente laboral. Por lo menos ya había dejado de referirse a él como el idiota. Pero lo de salir con ese tal James, al que acaba de conocer, raya en lo insólitamente estúpido.

–Lanie tengo noticias–, dijo emocionada, –esta noche tengo una cita–, exclamo.

–¿Qué?...¿estás en tu departamento?, -–cuestione sorprendida, "finalmente", pensé. –no te atrevas a moverte, voy para allá en este preciso momento–, amenace antes de colgar el teléfono.

Las llaves, las llaves, donde están musite hurgando mi bolsa. Al sentir el metal justo al fondo tome un abrigo del closet y Salí echando humo asía el apartamento de la mujer más obstinada de New York. Rick me había llamado más temprano, era su cumpleaños. El hombre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Me conto sus planes para su celebración. Y ahora Kate me llamaba para decirme que tenía una cita. Bravo, Rick. Cuanto tardaran en fijarla fecha de la boda. Quizá deba empezar una dieta, para deslumbrar en el vestido de dama de honor. En el discurso del banquete bromearía acerca de la forma en la que se conocieron, "un romántico accidente es el que nos reúne ahora". Apenas quitaba la cadena y yo me sentía como una corredora a la espera del disparo inicial.

–Que vas a usar–, chille escabulléndome asía su cuarto. – vaya, sí que estas emocionada veo que ya vaciaste el armario– grite al ver la ropa desperdigada sobre la cama.

–Quiero causar una buena impresión–, sonrió desde la puerta de su habitación.

–no sabes cuánto me alegra que por fin vayas a darle una oportunidad a Rick

–¿al señor Castle? – cuestiono cruzando los brazos mientras se me acercaba. – No saldré con él–, dijo levantando una blusa sobre su torso. -¿Qué piensas de esta? –cuestiono agitando el gancho.

–entonces Rick no te ha llamado hoy–, dije pasmada.

–me llamo por la mañana–,se encogió de hombros.

–que te dijo–, la paciencia luchaba por no extinguirse.

–lo mismo de siempre, que planes tenia para esta noche, que si sabía que se celebraba hoy–, recito con desinterés.

–y que le dijiste–, dije ignorando la irritante punzada de la frente.

–Que no estaba de humor para un festival escolar, pero seguía insistiendo, quería que hiciera un ejercicio de memoria, checara la agenda, el calendario, el archivo de información. Y Lanie no estaba de humor para sus adivinanza–, bufo levantando la vista de la ropa sobre la cama.

–bueno que hiciste entonces, buscaste en tu agenda, si quiera hiciste algo de lo que te pidió–, refute.

–le dije que sucediera lo que sucediera hoy, no podría ir porque tenía una cita, me dijo que no fuera aguafiestas que si era un asunto laboral lo postergara, así que le dije que saldría con un chico.

Deje caer la mandíbula, ¡Dios mío!, ¡qué le dijo! ¿Qué?, ¡santo cielo!, habría que confirmar que el hombre no se había tirado ya de un puente. Como diablos podía estar tan tranquila después de destrozar el corazón del hombre que sea convertido en su sombra, sin exigirle nada a cambio. Kate estaba siendo una completa y total idiota. Me obligue a tranquilizarme o juro que ese sería su ultimo día sobre la faz de la tierra. Una oportunidad. Una solo una. Quizás no sabía lo egoístamente cruel que había sido.

–no has pensado que quizás hoy Rick tendría un evento importante–, de pronto sentía que estaba explicando a un pasante algo que para mí es extremadamente lógico. – Llama y pregúntale–señale el móvil que tenía sobre la almohada, ajeno del revoltoso desastre de su guardarropa.

–Lanie tengo planes–, arqueo las cejas sorprendida por mi observación. – ahora vas a ayudarme, James pasara por mí y no quiero hacerlo esperar.

James, el hijito de mami, James ¿en serio?, la cita del siglo era con James. Pues sí que será divertido ver como se da de topes en la pared. "no quiero hacerlo esperar", claro como nunca ha hecho esperar digamos por más de seis meses a ningún hombre. De pronto vi una bufada que brotaba por debajo de una sudadera y pensé cuanto tiempo tardarían en encontrar su estrangulado cadáver. Quizá podría arrastrar su cuerpo al maletero del auto, no parecía tan pesada. Ningún jurado será capaz de condenarme, argumentare un lapso de demencia provocado por la propia víctima.

–¡de veras piensas ir! – clame tentando los límites de mi cordura.

–Pues claro, él es un chico muy lindo–, dijo con una horrible blusa en la mano.

–qué hay de Rick–, espete esperando hacerla entrar en razón.

–Que tiene que ver el Señor Castle en esto–, dijo y sentí exacerbarse mis nervios para su fortuna perdí de vista la bufanda.

–Mira, Kate–suspire calmándome. –Podrás ser capaz de engañarte a ti pero a mí, no–, rugí controlando el impulso de sacudirla por los hombros. –Te gusta Rick, te encanta Rick y no te atrevas a mentir–, respire.

–Lanie, iré a la cita con James por la sencilla razón de que tú llamas al Señor Castle por su nombre y lo conoces desde mucho menos tiempo, él solo me ve como su empleada, lo sé.

–Kate, no sea ridícula–, masculle. – he visto cómo te mira, y si hay una culpable aquí esa eres tu…–, recalque.

"señor Castle", seguía llamándole así porque ella quería, igual que quería llamar a James, "James". No iba a quedarme ahí. No voy a ser parte de su romántica cita. Por muy amiga mía que sea no pienso apoyarla. Ayudarla a que cometa el peor error de su vida. Tome el bolso que tire sobre su cama cuando llegue.

–… no te preocupes conozco la salida–, grite casi abriendo la puerta para irme.

–Lanie–, llamo desde la sala.

–No pienso ayudarte en esto, solo espero que el amable príncipe James no termine siendo una nefasta rana–, azote la puerta.

Arranque el coche. No sé cuántas calles avance hasta conseguir calmarme. Incluso se marchó temprano de la oficina para preparar su cita con "James". Maldita sea. Golpee el volante. No puedo dejar que esto pase. No iba a dejar que pasara. Suspire sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Tenía que recordarle a la olvidadiza publicista que hoy es el cumpleaños del "Señor Castle".

–Kate, escucha no puedes ir hoy a esa cita con "James, porque precisamente hoy es…–, le decía apenas contesto.

–No, Lanie escucha tú, nada va impedir que salga con **James**, así que no vuelvas a llamarme para eso– , dijo colgándome el teléfono.

Carajo, debí de estrangularle cuando la tuve enfrente. Me sentí impotente. No tengo una varita mágica que arregle este enredo y ni aunque así fuera "nada va impedir que salga con James". Me di la vuelta en U, acelerando por la avenida. Si tengo que secuestrarla por el infierno que lo hare. Mire por el retrovisor justo lo que me faltaba para completar el excelso día. El megáfono de una patrulla con la sirena encendida me ordenaba detenerme. Lo único que me faltaba. Me estacione. "Toc, toc, toc". Un oficial golpeaba la ventanilla.

–¿si oficial? –, sonreí bajando el vidrio.

–señorita tendré que infraccionarla, esa vuelta está prohibida.

"KATE", debí haberte estrangulado y quizás este mismo oficial ahora estaría arrestándome por el cuerpo en el maletero pero yo sentiría tanta paz que ni siquiera me importaría ser condenada a la silla eléctrica. Después de que el uniformado me extendiera la multa seguí mi ruta hasta el apartamento de mi amiga. Rendida estrelle la cabeza contra el volante cuando la vi subirse al coche de "James". Donde esta una varita mágica cuando se necesita, regresaria en el tiempo para usar esa maldita letal bufanda.

*****PETER*****

Si, no se puede negar que estoy enojado. Molesto. Esta mañana cuando lo deje después de que me diera el día libre parecía tan feliz. La llamaría. Era obvio que intentaría salir con ella. El señor Richard creía que no me percataba de la sonrisa cuando la señorita Kate subía al coche. Del suave movimiento de sus dedos para intentar rozarle el dorso de la mano. De cómo chocaba apropósito la rodilla con la de ella. Intentaba no meterse en líos pero cuando lo hacía, era para que su publicista lo llamara, a veces hasta llegaba intempestivamente al loft. Él por supuesto, caballerosamente se veía en la necesidad de invitarla a comer para enmendar su error.

–Suerte–, le dije con la esperanza de que no la necesitara.

–¿Suerte? –, cuestiono.

–Feliz cumpleaños Señor–, rodé los ojos por su incomprensión, deseando que tuviera un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Me fui a disfrutar de mi día libre. Limpiar el departamento mientras escucho a las spice girls. Luego me puse los tenis y Salí a correr. Una ducha con agua caliente. Una cena del congelador que me zampé en la mesa de plástico que tengo por comedor. Ver televisión solo en casa saturándome de palomitas de maíz. Me pregunto si esto encaja en el concepto de diversión de mi jefe. Me quede dormido con el control del televisor y el bol vacío en el regazo. El móvil timbro y somnoliento me limpie la humedad de la comisura de los labios con el antebrazo antes de contestar.

–Pitt, Hola–, saludaba una triste voz emocionada. –sé que te di el día libre, pero me preguntaba si podrías venir por mí a la dirección que te de amablemente el barman–, siseo arrastrando las palabras.

Apunte la dirección sobre una caja de pizza vacía que tenía cerca, le pedí al Barman que impidiera que se fuera hasta que llegara. Estaba solo. Embriagándose en ese bar. Suspire, no hubo suerte. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y corrí con las llaves del coche en la mano rumbo al Loft de mi jefe. El móvil vibro en el interior del bolsillo de mi abrigo.

–Peter soy Lanie, la amiga de Kate, escucha estoy tratando de localizar a tu jefe para saber cómo esta–, dijo la voz notoriamente irritada de la mujer.

–creí que la Señorita Beckett pasaría el cumpleaños con él–, quizá la chica supiera que paso.

–No ella está en una cita–, gruño.

Colgué, no necesitaba oír más. Tal vez no fui el mejor estudiante pero la ecuación era fácil. Así que en una cita eh. Pues considérela arruinada. Después de buscar el nombre de la publicita en la lista de contactos me lleve el móvil al oído. Me sorprendió que atendiera tan deprisa. Se me caía la cara de vergüenza por incomodarla. No tenía ni idea lo que lamentaba arruinarle la cita.

–Peter que sucede–, dijo en un tonillo alegre que acrecentó mi irritación.

–Necesito que venga, le enviare un mensaje con la dirección, no la esperare si llego ahí y no esta–, colgué.

Antes de sacar el coche del garaje le envié un mensaje a la publicista. Pise el acelerador sintiendo que habían pasado horas desde la llamada de mi jefe. Por lo menos esta vez no llamaba desde la comisaria. Pero si con el corazón hecho jirones y eso me es mucho más angustiante. Medio estacione el coche sobre la calle, entraba al bar cuando oí mi nombre.

–Peter–, gire la cabeza para ver a la publicista apeándose de un taxi. – ¿Dónde está? – grito, y no pude disimular la molestia. Sin decirle nada entre en el bar. Si quería seguirme que lo hiciera.

Mire horrorizado a mi elegante jefe sentado ebrio. Las manos sobre el regazo con las palmas abiertas asía arriba. Me estrujaba no ver la sonrisa alegre. Ni oír la pesadez de sus molestos comentarios. Desbaratado. Desgarbado. Ausente. Abrió los ojos sonriéndole a la mujer parada junto a mí.

–Kate, viniste a desearme un feliz cumpleaños–, le decía –Pitt, vamos bebe un trago conmigo, brindemos–, dijo para sacarme de mi aturdimiento hundiendo la cabeza en la mesa.

Avance hasta el golpeando el estorboso hombro de la boquiabierta publicista a mi lado. No pude evitar rememorar la infidelidad de Meredith. Quizás mañana el asunto se aclararía pero por ahora no me apetecía ser un amable chofer con la "Señorita".

–Vamos, señor lo llevare a casa–, dije levantándole de la silla.

Casi tuve que cargarlo al auto. Arrastraba los pies sobre la acera. La publicista abrió la puerta y me encargue de subirlo. Lo deje sentado en el asiento trasero y regrese al bar para liquidar la cuenta. Ignore a la "señorita" que parecía buscar mi consuelo. Le pregunte al hombre de tras de la barra por el consumo de mi jefe. Rodé los ojos le dijeron que no servían vino tinto, y no pidió ni un trago pero les invito tres rondas al bar entero. De regreso vi como la publicista se abofeteaba ligeramente las enrojecidas mejillas. Parecía distante. Pensativa. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado duro.

–Está todo bien–, le dije.

–claro, tardaste y baje para averiguar que pasaba–, dijo con media sonrisa torcida.

–Vamos–, le abrí la puerta involuntariamente. Gajes del oficio.

–NO, Iré contigo adelante–,dijo. Por mí que se quedara ahí me daba lo mismo.

Porque a mi jefe le tocan las mujeres locas. La publicista no le quitaba los ojos de encima parecía que saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento. La lleve primero a su edificio a pesar de su constante negativa. Detuve el auto pero no baje para abrirle la puerta. Me miro esperando que lo hiciera pero yo entorne los ojos asía el parabrisas. Por fin capto la indirecta y abrió la portezuela.

–Directo a casa–, intento bromear sin provocarme ninguna reacción. –Peter podrías decirle que lo llamare mañana–, pregunto avergonzada por la fallida broma. –No importa–, dijo cerrando la puerta.

Apenas y la deje cerrar la puerta cuando ya había arrancado. Posiblemente ni supiera lo que había echo pero estaba tan molesto que eso me importaba un comino. Tenía problemas más serios que resolver, como buscar la forma de colarnos en el Loft sin que la señora Martha o la jovencita Alexis nos vieran. Quizás deba comprarle un café o algo no sé si pueda cargarlo solo. Quizá deba dejarlo en el coche hasta que se le bajen las copas. Quizá debí dejárselo a la publicista después de todo esto es su culpa. Rayos yo que pensaba que sus días de fiestero habían terminado.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, he vuelto (y creo que este cuenta por dos capítulos, jajajajaja).

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a Karina, comentarista anónimo (me alegra que te haya gustado), comentarista anónimo (gracias por el dato "geográfico" tendré más cuidado), Laura42319, cucuri, por sus comentarios que como ya saben me encantan.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IX.**

*****KATE*****

De nuevo la seguridad de la estupidez me sucumbía. Esta vez parada a mitad de la calle, veía otra vez, como se alejaba llevándose mi aliento recostado en el asiento junto a él. Otra vez, apretaba con fiereza los puños tatuándome medias lunas desfiguradas en las palmas. Ahí estaba, bajo el noble amparo de las estrellas que impedían que me sumiera en la total oscuridad del remordimiento. Maldiciéndome. Comprobando que la estupidez que sentía nunca se debió al ridículo disfraz sino a la ridiculez de mi propia voluntad. Suspire. El coche había desaparecido de la calle pero la imagen de su pasajero seguía hundiéndose pantanosa en mi alma.

– Esta vez sí que la haz liado–, bufo Lanie apareciendo detrás de mí.

–¡Lanie!, – exclame – ¿Qué haces aquí intentas matarme de un susto? –, dije con la mano sobre la boca del estómago, ella pareció extrañamente divertida, no sé si con la pregunta o con mi exagerada reacción.

– No tienes idea–, dijo con media sonrisa.

No llame. Ni él llamo. El director Montgomery lo hizo.

–Señorita Beckett–, entro en mi oficina sin llamar. –Me quiere explicar cómo diablos se le pudo olvidar el cumpleaños de nuestro principal cliente–, rugió. –Acabo de llamar, ese tal Peter atendió, dijo quien todos sus años al servicio del Señor Castle sus publicistas siempre le hacen los mejores regalos, ahora –, se calmó. –Su cliente esta indispuesto y la firma de libros la hará mañana, prepare un comunicado disculpándose por los inconvenientes… y por todos los cielos envíele una canasta, una botella de vino, flores, chocolates o cualquier detalle–, gritoneo.

No vendrá. Es tarde. No vendrá. No vendrá. Voltee a comprobar la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Vendrá. Es temprano. Debe de venir justo en este momento. Peter esta estacionando el coche, le abrirá la puerta y él lo despedirá para entrar en el edificio, subirá por el ascensor o quizá por las escaleras. El vendrá. Estará tocando el timbre dentro de unos segundos. Vendrá, dijo que vendría. Me pasee por el apartamento tratando de calmarme. No funciono. Me quede entonces detrás de la puerta ojeando por la mirilla cuando un ruido contaminaba la tranquilidad del edificio. No vendrá se anudaba mi estómago desatándose al momento de oír el par de timbrazos que me oxigenaban los pulmones.

– Ya voy–, tararee sonrojada, contando hasta diez, avergonzada de que supiera que lo estuve esperando tras la puerta.

– Hola…–, saludo desencadenando el cosquilleo en los labios. Ahí estaba. Sobrio. Diferente. Igual. Sin dejar que pensara en otra cosa aparte de la tibieza de su pecho. –… ¿vas a dejarme entrar?... –, pregunto torciendo los labios para frenar la sonrisa.

Asentí desprendiéndome del deseo de lapidarle para acallar la tortuosa felicidad que provocaba con su indiferencia. No está molesto. Sonríe. Ni una ligera mueca de disgusto le aflora el semblante. Y puedo respirar.

– …Peter llegara en un momento, se negó a dejarme, espero que no te importe–, informo entrando mientras me hacía a un lado. – no hemos comido nada desde la mañana la firma de libros tardo más de lo que pesamos así que lo invite a cenar si no te importa –, murmuro clavando los ojos en las puntas de los pies. – Está molesto, dice que no confía en mí, nada de vino para mí esta noche-, sonrió balanceándose sobre los talones.

–no hay problema, me agrada Peter, y no es como si nunca nos hubiera acompañado antes. – Por una extraña razón tuve la corazonada de que la molestia de Peter estaba dirigida a mí, así como la falta de confianza.

Una típica cena de amigos. Amena a excepción de la acostumbrada seriedad del chofer todo era sonrisas. Rostros familiares que disfrutan de una comida casera. Uff… llego el momento. Retire los platos y me marche a la cocina. Abrí la alacena. Coloque una vela sobre la torta y la encendí. Esto es ridículo. Su cumpleaños ya paso. Se mofara de mí. Quizás ni le guste. Quizá me sonría. Quizá le encante. Un pequeño detalle, flores, chocolates, vino, había sugerido mi jefe pero con ninguno de ellos hubiera necesitado verlo.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Señor Castle–, reí nerviosa.

El par de hombres se levantaron por impulso. Peter me miro mientras absolvía mis manos de la carga. Él sonreía. Él me miraba y sonreía. Infantil revolvía mi estómago. Sonreía y las horas que pase horneando el intentó de disculpa me parecían pocas.

–Vaya–, rompió. –esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa. – dijo robándose el betún con el índice.

Se llevó el dedo a la boca. Entre abrió los labios para lamer el cremoso dulce. Y yo me perdí en la acción al verlo morderse el labio inferior para después sonreírme. Tirano. Déspota. Acaso sabe que mis piernas tambalean y lo hace apropósito.

–preparare café y traeré platos–, carraspee. Necesitaba salir de ahí o Peter atestiguaría en mi juicio.

–Necesita ayuda–, dijo el chofer en tono amable.

–No, estoy bien–, ni loca dejaría que viera el reguero de harina en la cocina. Un auténtico campo de guerra. Cascarones de huevo esparcidos como granadas. Manchas de salsa en la encimera. Queso parmesano achicharrado. El primer conato de lasaña arrumbado en un salado rincón. El olor acerado del charquillo de vainilla.

Luego del café y el trozo del postre que Peter dejo olvidado, con una mueca, sobre la mesa después de la primera cucharada, acompañe al par de hombres a la puerta. Se iría. Era temprano aun. Se ira llevándose su sonrisa. Dejándome vacía. Quédate. Un minuto más. Un solo segundo. Quédate. Por un segundo que se extienda para siempre.

–Gracias por la cena–, agradecía Peter saliendo del apartamento.

–Señorita Beckett es usted una excelente cocinera–, dijo y yo estaba aterrada.

– Casi olvido los documentos–, suspire aliviada en el umbral de la puerta. Un minuto más.

–claro, Pitt adelántate al auto no tardare–, le dijo al chofer quien pareció dudar un segundo antes de aceptar retirarse.

Le pedí que esperara en la sala mientras buscaba en la habitación los papeles que me pidió le entregará el director Montgomery. El apartamento parecía hacerse cada vez más estrecho. Cerrarse hasta obligarnos a abrazarnos. Solos.

–Los tengo–, clame saliendo de la habitación. –Aquí tiene–, se los entregue.

Lo admire mientras revisaba los documentos. Concentrado. Abstraído. Absorto en los papeles en sus manos. Note el ligero arco que se formaba en el entrecejo cuando leía. Capte el golpeteo de la pluma sobre sus labios. El suspiro cansado al cambiar de hoja. Ahí estaba él perteneciéndome por un minuto más.

–Creo que es todo–, dijo después de firmar la última hoja. –debo darme prisa Peter estar esperándome.

No dije nada. Me había arrancado las cuerdas vocales. No era capaz de otra cosa que no fuera echarme a llorar pidiéndole que se quedara un solo minuto más. Se levantó y lo seguí a la puerta.

–Gracias de nuevo por la sorpresa, solo una sugerencia no soy un experto pero creo que los huevos van sin cascara–, sonrió. –Gracias–, murmuro.

"Gracias", se acercó para regalarle un beso a mi mejilla. "Gracias", se alejaba tan cerca que su mejilla raspaba la mía. "Gracias" se detuvo a centímetro de mi rostro, levantándome la barbilla. "Gracias" respiraba cruel cercándome, dándome la oportunidad de empujarlo. Cerré los ojos en un suspiro y él tardo unos segundos más alargando el martirio. "Gracias" dijo contra mi boca y el recuerdo del robusto sabor del vino se confundía en la memoria con el nuevo sabor del café. Acido. Amargamente dulce. Dominante y permisivo. Colisionaba. Demoledor. Catastrófico. Y me rendí dejando explotar mi corazón, sintiendo como se destruía en pedacillos tan pequeños que apenas se salvaban de ser llamados polvo. Sintiéndole devastándome. Derruyéndome y con la misma facilidad, me reconstruía. Devolvía la vida a mi pecho soplando su aliento en mis labios.

Me clavo los dedos en el hueso de la cadera, mientras yo me negaba a dejarle ir aferrándome a su abrigo. Abigarrados nubarrones pervertían mi pensamiento. Mordió manso mi labio inferior y eche la cabeza para atrás entregándole mi cuello. Sin darme espacio para inquietarme su boca ya pastaba en la piel de mi garganta. Y yo intensificaba la fiereza de mis dedos víctima de las pequeñas quemaduras que se sentían como el calor de un hielo estremeciéndote la piel. De pronto me convertía en nada. El silencio terminaba en la sensación de su toque. Un baile orquestado por el más indómito de los instintos.

Se detuvo. Un solo segundo para ver mi rostro encendido. Para regodearse con la vibrante reacción de mi cuerpo. Se detuvo un segundo y basto para estrellarme de lleno con la realidad de sus ojos. Un segundo. Un solo segundo fue suficiente para que el miedo me secuestrara. Un segundo y lo empujé con el falso pudor que me vi reflejado en sus pupilas.

–Esto es un error– solté recuperando la conciencia.

Le di un empujón y él trastabillo evitando caer sobre el pasillo. Di un paso atrás recobrando el sentido y cerré la puerta con los dedos mancillándome los labios. Cerré la puerta con la visión de sus confusos ojos azules. Cerré la puerta y me deje caer sosegada deslizándola la espalda por la tabla que lo separaba de mí. "Un error", le dije hiriéndole, "un error" mi voz se hincaba en el vientre. Abrí la puerta esperando verle aun atónito

–señor Castle….Rick– el murmullo apenas audible hasta para mi propio sentido.

No estaba. Se había ido y yo murmuraba insaciable, sedienta su nombre para comprobar lo que mis ojos veían en aquel desierto pasillo. Para cerciorarme de aquel espejismo que contraía mis ilusiones. La comprensión me abofeteo. "Un error", la frase, las malditas palabras crueles laceraban alevosas. "Un error" y no hay manera de compensar esto con una maldita cena.

*****RICK*****

Ella le dijo a Peter que llamaría. No lo hizo. La había decepcionado. Ebrio idiota. Me hirió. Ella me profirió una herida tan honda que…; No importa. ¿Qué importa ya? De que podía culparla, no hizo nada prohibido. Una común cita. Con un chico común. No me estaba engañando pero yo… demonios yo… me sentí tan celoso. Sus labios pronunciando el nombre de ese extraño. Sus manos entrelazándose. Ella le entregaría esa sonrisa que me pertenece. Estaba enojado con ella, conmigo con ese tipo. Tenia esa estúpida firma de libros a la que no quería ir. No iría. Cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse en mi camino pagaría por los pecados que no le correspondían.

–Señor–, dijo Peter tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

–Que sucede Pitt–, abrí la puerta

–Bueno se hace tarde para la firma de libros, el Director Montgomery acaba de llamar–, suspiro.

–no me siento bien hoy, por favor podrías pedirle al Director Montgomery que se encargue–, dije. No quería arriesgarme a que Peter sin saberlo cometiera la imprudencia de comunicarme con ella.

–claro, yo me encargo.

–Papi–, chillo energética Alexis escabulléndose para asaltarme.

–Alexis no deberías estar en el colegio–, reprendí mirando al chofer.

–No es mi culpa, Pitt se quedó dormido, llego tarde–, acuso al hombre que huía por el pasillo.

–pues ya que estas aquí, que tal un día padre e hija–, reí.

–Pitt –, corría mi hija tras del chofer, – recuerdas ese lugar del que me hablaste ¿puedes llevarnos?–, pedía halando la manga de Peter.

–claro, Señorita Alexis.

Justo lo que necesitaba. A mi hija. La inocente sonrisa que tranquiliza mis demonios. La risa que es ajena a mi corazón destrozado y aun sin saberlo lo resarce. Si no conociera también a Peter diría que llego tarde apropósito. Salimos del Loft luego del desayuno. Gotcha. Alexis quería ir al Gotcha. Ni siquiera la dejaron participar. La idea más increíble de todas. La idea más conveniente de todas. Un lugar alejado. Solitario. Tranquilo hasta que la adrenalina del juego te saturaba las ideas. Pistolas y balas de pintura que requerían extrema concentración para ganar. Una estrategia oportunamente distractora. Corrí gritando órdenes, juramentos, insultos, amenazas hasta quedar afónico. La ira desapareció ante el cansancio. La pesada carga que me oprimía el pecho parecía aligerada. Desahogada.

–vamos papi, te ganaste un helado–, me felicito mi hija cuando Salí libre de pintura. – a la heladería, Pitt–, apunto caminando al coche.

– despacio Alexis–, Sacudí la cabeza cuando el contradictorio par se alejaba.

A la mañana siguiente. Me arreglaba para cumplir con relegado el compromiso del día anterior. Era temprano. Desvié la mirada del espejo al atender la llamada en el móvil. Tome una respiración profunda. La suerte me traicionaba. Porque rayos no comprobé el identificador antes de contestar. Se suponía que aun ni siquiera estaría en la oficina; ella no llama sino es en el horario laboral.

–Señor Castle, llamo para informarle que todo está listo para la firma–, parecía nerviosa.

–sí, gracias

–Señor Castle–, farfullo. – estaba preguntándome si usted… podría pasar después por mi apartamento.

–¿a su apartamento? –, cuestione y pareció acrecentar su inquietud.

–sí, tengo unos documentos que tiene que firmar

–Podría pasar después por su oficina, si le es menos molesto–, ofrecí. Era obvio que estaba asustada por tener que invitarme a su departamento. Se sentiría incomoda.

– ¡NO! –, exclamo.

–de acuerdo si le es más cómodo entonces pasare después de la firma.

–Perfecto, entonces le preparare algo de comida… para regresarle el favor–, rio.

Extenuante. Estaba agotado. Quería ir directamente a casa. Miraba retraído por la ventanilla. Ella entendería. Solo son unos documentos que buen puedo firmar otro día. Es un asunto de trabajo no tendría por qué ofenderse. Pero quería verla.

–Señor Richard–, Peter me llamaba. –todavía piensa ir con la publicista, puedo llamarla si lo prefiere–

–No, iré no creo que tarde mucho.

Peter estaciono el coche frente al edificio. No tenía el valor para bajarme. No podía simplemente subir y tocar a su puerta. Esto es absurdo son unos estúpidos documentos; ve y fírmalos. Que hay de la cena. No podría negarme estando ahí. Si ella se sentía comprometida conmigo. Incomoda.

–Señor, me preguntaba, aún no he comido y si usted está de acuerdo podría esperarle en la cafetería de la siguiente cuadra–, dijo Peter desde el retrovisor. –además estoy molesto con usted y quiero asegurarme que no se ira a recorrer los bares de nuevo– rompió Peter mirándome serio.

–Tengo una mejor idea–, sonreí.

Subí por el ascensor controlando la angustiosa punzada que me rebullía. Parado justo frente al apartamento mi mano rehuía presionar el timbre. "No seas ridículo", me recrimine. Dando un par de timbrazos sentí el impulso de echarme a correr.

– Ya voy–, canturrio tras la puerta congelándome las piernas.

– Hola –, salude percibiendo su aturdimiento. – ¿vas a dejarme entrar? –, pregunte reprimiendo una sonrisa por su aterrada expresión.

No dijo nada pero se hizo un lado para dejarme entrar. Ella estaba hecha un hermoso desastre. La harina polveaba su ropa. Una minúscula mancha rojiza sobre la mejilla. El cabello estaba alborotado a pesar de estar recogido. Tenía tensa ligeramente la mandíbula. Quería reírme. Estallar por la felicidad que me provocaba su imagen. Ella cocino para mí. Sacrificando su precioso horario laboral por mí. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para cambiarse. O quizás ni ha notado su harinoso aspecto.

–…Peter llegara en un momento, se negó a dejarme, espero que no te importe–, dije, para tranquilizar su agobio – no hemos comido nada desde la mañana, la firma de libros tardo más de lo que pesamos así que lo invite a cenar si no te importa. Está molesto, dice que no confía en mí, nada de vino para mí esta noche–, sonreí.

–no hay problema, me agrada Peter, y no es como si nunca nos hubiera acompañado antes.

No se puede decir que era una chef experta, el sabor de la comida era lo último que me importaba a diferencia de Peter que parecía querer salir huyendo. Reía. Su risa colmaba mi corazón. Retiro los platos y desapareció en la cocina. Aproveche para mirar su apartamento no era la primera vez que estaba ahí; pero me gustaban las figurillas que tenía sobre un pequeño estante, junto a los libros que le había regalado. "Fascinantes" así los había definido. Salió de la cocina, la harina sobre su blusa parecía combinar ahora con el postre que cargaba.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Señor Castle–, dijo.

Me levante reprimiendo el impulso de correr para estrecharla contra mi pecho, arruinándole la sorpresa. Peter se adelantó para ayudarle. Me sentí inútil. Un simple gracias, de ninguna forma compensaría lo que sentía. No expresaría por completo el alcance de mi emoción. Ella me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

–Vaya, esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa. – sonreí, probando el betún.

–preparare café y traeré platos– dijo escapándose a la cocina.

–Necesita ayuda–, ofrecia Peter.

La decepcione, estúpido debiste besarla ahí mismo. La mujer se pasa horas en la cocina para sorprenderte y tú le sales con: "vaya, esto es una verdadera sorpresa". Maldición hasta el torpe de Peter resulta más útil ahora.

–No, estoy bien

No supe bien de que sabor era el postre. Debía ser sabor azúcar porque aparte de eso no sabía a otra cosa. Comí tres pedazos. Casi me atraganto varias veces con cascarones kamikaze que se clavaban como espinas en la tráquea. Fue u largo día y ya era tarde. Solté un descortés bostezo anunciando mi salida. Ella nos guio a la puerta.

–Señorita Beckett es usted una excelente cocinera–, sonreí.

– Casi olvido los documentos–, dijo. Iba a sugerirle que los firmaría después pero la angustiosa mueca en su cara accedí.

–Claro, – le sonreí. –Pitt adelántate al auto no tardare

Espere sentado en el sofá de la sala. Intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera abordarla en la habitación. Tenderla sobre la cama. Embrutecerme con el aroma de su almohada. Hundirme en ella para agradecerle la cena. Tamborilee los dedos sobre las rodillas. Necesitaría otra sección terapéutica de gotcha mañana.

–Los tengo, aquí tiene–, dijo tendiéndome los papeles en su mano.

Fingí revisar los documentos mientras ella se asomaba por encima de mi hombro. Dejando que la azorada fierecilla indomable se acercara. Disfrutando de la cercanía de aquella mujer que me hechizaba. Hasta que ya no había motivo para seguir sentado sobre el sillón con ella a mi espalda.

–Creo que es todo, debo darme prisa Peter estar esperándome–, dije levantándome para marcharme. –Gracias de nuevo por la sorpresa, solo una sugerencia no soy un experto pero creo que los huevos van sin cascara–, sonreí. –Gracias–, murmure inclinándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Un "gracias" y perdí el control sobre mí dejando que su aroma dominara mis acciones. Perdiéndome en ella. Entregándome al roce de su piel. Levante su barbilla para mirarle. Para tenerla tan cerca. Me detuve suplicante frente a ella hasta que cerró los ojos confiándome sus labios. Entonces me permití besarla. La bese con toda la fuerza de la pasión reprimida. Con el brío nacido de los celos. La besaba reclamándole mi pertenencia. Adueñándome de ella. Sentí su agarre obligándome a no alejarme. La silenciosa exigencia de mantenerla cerca y la estreche contra mí calmando su miedo. La deseaba. Deseaba la fiereza de su impulso. Deseaba devorar su fragancia. Entonces su cuerpo respondía al mío; cumpliendo mi capricho arqueaba el cuello sugerente y rozaba la piel volviéndola mi prisionera. Su respiración se volvió pantanosa y yo explotaba. Con el sabor de ella en los labios la separe de mí para mirarla. La separe y ella abrió los ojos asustada. Escaparía. Le di la oportunidad y huiría de mí. Sabía que intentaría alejarme pero no que estuviera arrepentida.

–Esto es un error–, me empujo cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

"Un error" y el crujido de la puerta en los oídos me cerceno, casi pude sentir la sangre filtrarse en mi pecho. Como pude di un paso atrás y luego otro con la mirada fija en la entrada hasta que me aleje lo suficiente para poder hacerle frente a la tristeza dándole la espalda a la puerta. Hasta que tuve la certeza de que no había mas peligro para mi corazón y entonces me fui. Salí corriendo por las escaleras aturdido por el ajeno perfume en mi ropa.


	12. Chapter 12

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Laura41319, Alejandra Lizette, Karina, Cucuri, Nuskyta,** por sus comentarios que ya saben me resultan ENCANTADORES.

¡Estupendo!..., ahora que parecemos estar de acuerdo en la conspiración para asesinar a Kate; entonces puedo darles la bienvenida al Apocalipsis. Escojan un bando, recuerden no vale hacer trampa y cambiar a la mitad de la catástrofe.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_¿Saben qué? Al diablo. Al diablo la maldita azafata. Al diablo el ridículo cinturón. Al diablo mis infundados miedos. Me bajo de este maldito vuelo ahora mismo. Tengo una boda que arruinar. Una romántica celebración que impedir. Un idiota novio que secuestrar. Sobre mi cadáver esa arpía sale del brazo con él._

_-señorita que cree que está haciendo, estamos a punto de despegar-, vocifera la auxiliar persiguiéndome por el pasillo del avión._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo**

**X**

*****KATE*****

Sobre el desierto pasillo esta vez no iba a dejar que la estupidez se hiciera cargo de la situación. Quizá no volvería a verle. Esa maldita agónica mirada seria lo último que recordaría de él. Le perdería. Me había auto condenado al infierno. "corre", "alcánzalo", "persíguelo", "y si no le encuentras, búscalo" gritaban mis sobresaltados instintos. Y corrí. Corrí saltando al ascensor. Corrí con todo el impulso que mis piernas pudieran contener. Corrí temerosa. Temeraria. Corrí siguiendo la triste sombra de su mirada. Cuando Sali del edificio voltee en el sentido del tráfico; el coche, él, se alejaba buscando un resquicio para incorporarse a la circulación. "Corre", "no dejes que se vaya", "corre", "alcánzale", vociferaban furicos mis remordimientos. Y corrí. Corrí separando mis aplomados pies del piso. Corrí esquivando obstáculos que parecían querer protegerlo de mí. Tropecé cayendo sobre las rodillas y el pánico se retorcía en mi vientre. No lo alcanzare. Nunca volveré a verlo. No querrá volver a verme. Pero cuando más ajeno parecía la bendita luz del semáforo lo obligaba a detenerse. El infierno se congelaba y el destino se apiadaba de mí. Así que corrí. Corrí por encima del daño en las rodillas. Con la carne viva pegándose a mis rasgados pantalones. Corrí sin aire, hasta que estuve justo al lado de la ventanilla. Entonces suplique. Le rogué que se abriera la puerta. Que bajara el vidrio. Golpee impotente la ventanilla con las manos enardecidas.

–lo siento…perdóname…perdóname…lo siento, por favor, por favor abre, por favor–, rogaba sin que me importaran las curiosas miradas que me juzgaban.

El sudor que perlaba la frente se confundía con las lágrimas que rodaban estrepitosas humedeciendo mi piel. Sentía arder en llamas las palmas de las manos. Quería recostarme sobre el pavimento. Descansar. De repente mis piernas se sentían duras, entumecidas, acalambradas. La apretada voz lastimaba mi garganta como si en vez de palabras lo que salía de ella era más bien un alambre de púas. Moriría parada a mitad de la calle, viendo el reflejo de la destrucción en la ventana de ese surrealista coche. Y entonces el crujido que liberaba los seguros de la puerta; ese ínfimo sonido, ese irrisorio, pobre, insignificante ruidillo, que había oído miles de veces antes; me machacaba los tímpanos. La puerta se abrió obsequiándome la visión de sus ojos azules.

–perdóname, por favor, por favor, perdóname, lo siento tanto, perdóname, por favor–, musitaba incesante sin atreverme a apartar la vista de él.

No dijo nada y sentía que el próximo latido de mi corazón sería el último. No decía nada condenándome con el silencio. Ni una palabra salía de su boca por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Compensaba su silencio con más suplicas. Con lágrimas que enrojecían mis ojos como brazas ardiendo. Sentía el fuego correr por mi cuerpo. El infierno carcomiendo mi carne. Y entonces él. Imprevisto. Súbito. Espontaneo. Brusco. Sublimemente libre; medio salía de coche atrapándome como una inmensa ola. Ahogándome me arrastro a la profundidad del coche dejando que me hundiera en su pecho. Protegiéndome. Salvándome.

–Por favor, perdóname–, lloraba contra su aroma.

Él cerró la puerta sin liberarme de sus brazos manteniéndome cerca de su consuelo y el coche arranco descansando mi tormento. El cansancio me redujo a un mendrugo en su pecho. Él me vencía reduciéndome a sobras, me consumía y no me importaba. Me desmorone en sollozos. Débil, frágil en su opresión. Dormí buscando el descanso, confiándome a él. De pronto recordé el final de ese libro de García Márquez donde la pareja al final decide vagar sin rumbo por el océano, por la eternidad, los dos solos; así quería viajar con él, sin retorno, sin regreso, un viaje interminable entre sus brazos.

–Señorita Beckett–, tocaban a la puerta. –Esta despierta, ¿puedo entrar? –, pregunto una cortes mujer.

¿Dónde estaba? Esa no es mi habitación. El fresco olor de la habitación. La suavidad de la almohada. La claridad de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana; me tranquilizaban. Él. Me llevo a su casa. Él me cargo hasta la cama mientras yo dormía en sus brazos. Fue él, quien atendió mis suplicas. Ahora ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos? Nosotros.

–si, por favor entre–, mi voz salía cruda.

–Buenos días, querida–, saludo Martha abriendo la puerta. –Richard me pidió que te trajera algo para las rodillas. Sí que te diste un buen golpe–, sonrió.

Le pidió. ¿No estaba? Fruncí el ceño luego de mirar la hora en el despertador. Es temprano. ¿Dónde está? Hoy no tiene ningún compromiso a esta hora. Quiero verlo. Oír su voz.

–¿Salió?, no recuerdo ningún compromiso en su agenda–, argumente aceptando el botiquín que me extendía la mujer.

–sí, tenía una cita con esa chica tan guapa, su abogada,… Lucy–, chasqueo los dedos. – vamos date prisa el desayuno casi está listo, Peter puede acércate a tu apartamento cuando lleve a Alexis al colegio.

Están solos. Una cita. Los dos solos. Dejo a Peter para poder verse a solas con esa mujer. ¿Qué esperabas? Que te trajera el desayuno a la cama. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Nunca debiste seguirlo. Maldita sea lo que se debe de estar riendo. Fue un simple beso. De verdad creí que lo había lastimado. Él muy…

–Hola–, saludaba Alexis saltando sobre la cama. –Buenos días, la abuela me ha dicho que me llevaras al colegio, así que apúrate o llegare tarde –, reprendió. –ayer papá dijo que no te sentías bien y que no te molestara… ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto con timidez.

–Sí, Alexis, estoy mejor, ahora vamos o se te hará tarde–, sonreí.

Luego de que Alexis se despidiera de mí en la puerta del colegio, Peter me llevaba a mi apartamento en un silencioso viaje. Decidí concentrarme en la ventanilla, el chofer parecía tenso. Su móvil timbro y él aprovecho la luz roja del crucero para contestar.

–Claro, Señor, llegare ahí en un momento–, dijo.

Era él, le pidió que fuera a recogerlo de su "cita". Ja, pensé que demoraría más. Que mujer tan aburrida debería ser, sin mencionar lo extraña, una cita para desayunar. Donde se habrán citado. Que camisa se pondría él. Que perfume habrá elegido. Que habrán pedido de comer.

–Que tenga un buen día–, dijo Peter frente a mi edificio.

¡Ah!, NO. Si ese idiota piensa que puede besarme. Hacer que lo siga y me eche a llorar hasta quedarme dormida para que luego me abandone mientras se va a divertir con otra y todavía salir bien librado está muy equivocado. A ver qué cara pone la parejita cuando me vean llegar.

–Gracias, Peter–, dije apeándome.

El chofer espero hasta que me vio entrar en el edificio. Yo espere hasta que se alejó para montarme en un taxi y pedirle que lo siguiera. Cuando el chofer se estaciono frente a una pequeña cafetería; demasiado acogedora para mí gusto, el taxista me pedía el pago por sus servicios. Maldita sea olvide que no traía más que un par de dólares en los bolsillos. Ahora cómo diablos voy a pagar. Ni siquiera vi cuando se acercó. No supe como intuyo el importe exacto de mi deuda.

–Aquí tiene buen hombre, quédese con el cambio–, dijo obligándome a levantar la vista para verlo.

–nada de conserve el cambio, más le vale que me espere aquí, ese hombre ya pago mi viaje de regreso–, espete abriendo la portezuela.

–Oye alto ahí–, clame sin que el muy idiota se diera la vuelta –Que te detengas–, ordene pero él seguía su camino hasta el auto. – No te atrevas a subirte al coche–, masculle mientras abría la puerta.

–Mira esto no es necesario lo entiendo – se encogió de hombros impidiendo que la puerta cediera, –no te gusto está bien seguiré con mi vida, no tienes que preocuparte aun soy cliente de tu oficina–, dije dejándome alcanzar.

Así de fácil. Va y me acosa en mi propio departamento y luego me sale con "seguiré con mi vida". Ese estúpido, arrogante. Claro como ya tenía a la abogaducha metida en el coche. Por cierto de que rayos se reía.

–¿Qué?, piensas que corrí seis cuadras para no perder mi trabajo–, vocifere.

–Bueno –, dijo con media sonrisa el muy maldito. –Entonces dime ¿porque corriste seis cuadras?–, se burló.

Qué clase de pregunta es esa. Corrí seis cuadras porque… Maldita sea. Él sabe porque corrí seis cuadras. De verdad hará que se lo diga delante de ella.

–yo… bueno…–, No. No puedo decirle. Con un demonio.

–Está bien–, musito. –Enserio no importa, ahora si me disculpas, llevare a la mejor abogado de New York a la oficina–, le sonrió a la abogada.

Yo les daré algo por que sonreír a ese par de idiotas. Apreté los puños. Ahí estaba, dedicándole mi sonrisa a ella. Viéndole con los ojos que me pertenecen. Pronunciando su nombre con mis labios. Di un paso contra él. Inmovilizándolo con la puerta. Sabía, a té y miel. Al tenue sabor delicado. Refinado. Débil. Ligero. Sabía, a las dulces migas de pan pegadas en la comisura de la boca. A diferencia de ayer, me dejo besarlo. Dejo que impusiera el ritmo. Se dejó ruborizar por mí. Dejo que me burlara de él. Sin cohibirse, ni turbarse se entregó a mi antojo. Lo bese y no pude evitar pensar a que sabría mañana.

–Ahora estamos a mano, 2-2, – dije.

Le abandone sobre la calle. Sin voltear atrás me metí en el taxi. Ja, la expresión de la abogada. Ja, el recuerdo de la suavidad de su piel. Ja, la encantadora mirada. Ja, el suspiro que refresco mi bochorno. Ja, el condenado perfume que aborrecía. Ja, la sofocante sensación de su fervor. Ja, la estúpida idea de bajarme del maldito taxi para besarlo de nuevo.

–que está viendo, arranque–, espete al chofer me miraba atónito.

*****RICK*****

Llegue al coche pese a la insoportable fatiga de las piernas. Peter me abrió la puerta y solo quería desaparecer. Alejarme. Huir de ella. De su desprecio. El coche arranco libertándome de la tortura. Peter fruncía el ceño mirando por el retrovisor a medida que avanzábamos. Disminuyó la velocidad. Quería gritarle que acelerara de una maldita vez pero él era mi amigo y no se merecía mi ira. Casi frena en seco para evitar alcanzar la luz verde. Está bien mientras estuviéramos separándonos de ella, no importaba cuanto tardara mientras alargara la distancia. Me hundí en el asiento mirando al frente cuando Peter se detuvo ante la luz roja. Suspire.

Casi tan pronto como el coche se frenó por completo, desenfrenados golpes atizaban mi ventanilla. "pero qué demonios", pensé asustado; hasta que gire el cuello para verla. Había corrido seis cuadras desde su edificio. No distinguía las palabras que acompañaban las palmadas sobre el cristal. Había corrido tras del coche para alcanzarme. No oía los cláxones en rededor exigiéndome avanzar y si lo hacía no importaba. Ella corrió por mí. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Peter que abriera los seguros de la puerta pero él ya lo había hecho. Entonces abrí la puerta dejando entrar las suplicas en mis oídos.

–perdóname, por favor, por favor, perdóname, lo siento tanto, perdóname, por favor–, lloraba y sus lágrimas me calaban.

La humedad del llanto anegaba su rostro. Los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas incendiadas. El pantalón rasgado cubría los raspones en sus rodillas pero los rasguños en sus manos me enternecían. El temblor de la mandíbula que luchaba por controlar se convertía en un infantil puchero. Era un desastre, un cruel, hiriente y hermoso desastre. La estreche contra mi pecho guardando su cabeza con la palma de la mano la metí en el coche. Los sollozos la estremecían y la mantuve contra mí para que se calmara. Cerré la puerta y Peter arranco sin preguntar nada.

–Por favor, perdóname–, rogo sin que yo recordara lo que había hecho. –Por favor, perdóname–, repitió hasta rendirse al cansancio.

Se durmió. Se quedó quieta entre mis brazos. Tranquila. Pacífica. Serena. Suspire, "Kate que voy a hacer contigo". No me quería y tal vez nunca lo haría. Quien soy yo para exigirle eso. "perdóname", chiquilla tonta. Corrió seis cuadras para decime que lo sentía. Que sentía no corresponderme. Como podía odiarle. Como podía lastimarme con la franqueza de su llanto.

–Señor, quiere que regrese al edificio de la señorita–, soltó Peter.

Levante la vista del rostro de la mujer entre mis brazos. Aturdido mire por la ventanilla para intentar ubicarme. Sonreí. Me di cuenta de que habíamos rodeando la manzana no sé cuántas veces. Pitt, temía preguntar.

–No, vamos al Loft–, le informe.

La acomode en la habitación de invitados. Alexis me siguió angustiada, desde que me vio entrar con ella en brazos. Cerré la puerta dándole una última ojeada. "dulces sueños bella durmiente".

–Papá, la volviste a atropellar–, dijo asombrada.

–No, Alexis, no la atropelle–, sonreí. –Solo que la Señorita Beckett no se siente muy bien, necesita descansar así que nada de molestarla ¿entendido?–, amoneste.

Justo me preparaba para dormir cuando Meredith me llamo. El día parecía no acabar nunca. "dinero", de cuanto se tratara esta vez. No quería dinero era algo grave. Esta vez quería a Alexis. No confiaba en ella. Nunca le importo, estoy seguro de que solo la descuidara. La expondrá. No puedo dejarla bajo su supervisión.

–Tengo derecho a verla, Rick, también es mi hija

–si ella no quiere verte, no voy a obligarla–, grite colgando el teléfono.

–Papi–, sollozo entreabriendo la puerta.

–No, calabaza–, salte de la cama para consolarla.

Maldita sea. No lo soporto. Si tenía que conseguir una orden de restricción lo hare. Cuando Alexis por fin se calmó llame a Lucy.

–Lucy sé que es tarde pero me preguntaba si podríamos vernos mañana

–Rick me estas invitando a salir–, rio.

–No, estas a salvo–, sonreí. – se trata de Meredith, quiere ver a Alexis–, suspire.

–Escucha mañana tengo la agenda llena, pero sé que es importante así que te veré temprano para el desayuno–, ofreció.

Salí temprano. Me pase un par de veces por fuera de su habitación. Seguía dormida. Más tarde iré a verla a su oficina. Tenemos que hablar. Más tarde. Ahora no. Todavía no.

–Lucy–, salude cruzando la calle a la abogado que me esperaba sentada con una taza de té.

El desayuno informal con mi abogada me tranquilizo. Lucy siempre está de buen humor. Te contagia. Hace que te olvides de todo con una de sus bromas. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo su jovialidad. Nuestra amistad casi termina el día en que me dijo que Meredith me engañaba con Mark. No le creí. Le grite cualquier cantidad de insultos. Sin que ella dejara de llorar rogándome que la escuchara. Bastante tarde me di cuenta. En "La Fiesta" cuando los descubrí en la habitación del hotel fue Lucy la que me saco de ahí. Me llevo a casa y se quedó conmigo oyendo como me disculpaba por haberla tratado tan mal. Escuchándome paciente.

–No te preocupes Rick, tienes la mejor abogada de New York de tu lado

–Ah, sí, ¿Cuándo la contrataron?–, bromee.

–Muy gracioso, señor Castle–, me pellizco el hombro. –parece que ya ha llegado Pitt–, señalo al auto que se estacionaba.

–vamos acercare a la oficina al mejor abogado de New york–, sonreí.

Luego de pagar la cuenta salimos de la pequeña cafetería. Peter saludo a Lucy mientras se metía al coche. Entonces ella apareció. La vi montada en un taxi que se estacionaba justo atrás de mi auto. Tenía puesta la misma ropa de ayer y contaba los billetes para pagar la tarifa. Frunció el ceño. Sonreí. No alcanzaba a cubrir la cuota y el taxista se impacientaba.

–Pitt, dame un minuto–, me excuse. Camine hasta la ventanilla del conductor. Eche una ojeada al taxímetro y hurgue en los bolsillos para sacar un billete –Aquí tiene buen hombre–, dije. –Quédese con el cambio–, sonreí alejándome del taxi.

–Oye alto ahí–, rugió azotando la puerta. –Que te detengas–, impero. – No te atrevas a subirte al coche–, amenazo cuando abría la puerta para subir.

–Mira esto no es necesario lo entiendo, no te gusto está bien seguiré con mi vida, no tienes que preocuparte aun soy cliente de tu oficina–, dije dejándome alcanzar.

–¿Qué?, piensas que corrí seis cuadras para no perder mi trabajo

–Bueno entonces dime porque corriste seis cuadras–, sonreí.

–yo… bueno…

–está bien, enserio no importa, ahora si me disculpas, llevare a la mejor abogado de New York a la oficina–, sonreí mirando a Lucy dentro del auto.

Tiro de mí forzándome a mirarla. Y me beso. Acorralándome contra la puerta abierta. Me beso. Lento. Dulce. Pausado. Sin otra cosa más que sus labios invadiendo los míos. Esta vez no había furia. Era tierna. Delicada. Suavemente devoraba mi carne. Un beso largo. Fatigoso. Sin tregua. Se detuvo acariciándome la mejilla. Negándose a devolverme la respiración. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que por fin hablo.

–Ahora estamos a mano, 2-2, – dijo mirando mis labios y se dio la vuelta para montarse en el taxi del que se había bajado.


	13. Chapter 13

Infinitas gracias por leer…. Especialmente a **Laura41319, Karina, Alejandra Lizette,** **comentarista anónimo, **por sus comentarios que como ya les resulta lógico me FASCINAN.

Ok, bueno para aclarar un poco las dudas del capítulo pasado:

1.- debemos recordar como Kate empezó a contar la historia, bien, pues digamos que es un pequeño paréntesis en su narración y vuelve al inicio.

2.- Con lo de 2-2, Rick no sabe la historia completa será interesante ver si llega o no a enterarse. Y, eso de que es de sabios cambiar de opinión yo diría que es más de: avispados.

3.- Sobre la narración, sip lo sé también siento que doy vueltas en círculos (pero estoy siendo injusta porque sé lo que cada personaje piensa y les limito). Me gusta suponer que estoy escribiendo dos historias diferentes que son complementarias; porque Rick no sabe lo que piensa Kate, ni viceversa; pero ustedes y yo, sí. Lo que sintió Rick cuando subió a Kate al coche y lo que sintió Kate cuando el coche se detuvo; dos historias una misma escena, como la vida misma mis queridísimos lectores. Y me ENCANTA que ustedes lo sepan TODO. Y les frustre .Y quieran matar, cachetear, ahorcar ; porque ustedes ven lo que ellos desconocen, así que piensan: "maldita sea Kate como puedes ser tan idiota, no ves que ese hombre te ama", pero no, no lo ve, ustedes lo hacen; "Rick de verdad crees que corrió 6 cuadras para conservar su empleo", ustedes saben que no , pero él ¿realmente puede estar seguro?, tomando en cuenta "dificil" que es Kate. Creo que un un descriptor (sip descriptor) debe provocar una emoción, una sonrisa, un sentimiento. Si medianamente lo logro, mis queridísimos amigos, para mí eso vale el oro de la auténtica felicidad. me gusta leer sus comentarios; cada uno de ellos lo tomo en cuenta porque cada uno de ellos me es ESPECIAL, después de todo ustedes le dan vida a mis historias y por ello mis apreciadísimos amigos les estoy INFINITAMENTE AGRADECIDA. Siento que si no les doy un completísimo panorama les estoy privando de la historia.

4.- mi querido comentarista anónimo espero no defraudarte y acercarme a tu idea, **este capítulo será un experimento**, lo he modificado un poco para que sirva como ejemplo, ¿vale? Tranquilos solo tienen que pedir y subiré el capítulo original, ¿ok? si prefieren este estilo, adelante. Ya se los dije ustedes le dan vida a mis historias lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar sus sugerencias.

Espero les guste, aunque creo que será más nota de autor que capítulo, me disculpo por ello, tiendo a divagar…

Ningún personaje es mío...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XI**

*****KATE*****

Toda la mañana perdida en divagaciones absurdas. Desorientada. Las rodillas aun me ardían. Las piernas me reclamaban la carrera. Pero todo eso era insignificante frente a él. Mire el café frio sobre el escritorio. Maldita sea es que no puedo beberme ni un café, ni siquiera una estúpida taza de té. Todo sabe a él. Ella estaba acompañándolo, "la mejor abogada de New York". Que estarían haciendo ahora. Habrán peleado. Le habrá armado una escena de celos. Lo abofeteo. Ja, pues bien merecido que se lo tiene ese cretino.

–La Señorita Beckett–, afirmaba un mensajero asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta de la oficina.

–Si–, respondí.

–tenemos una entrega de su cliente, Richard Castle–, sonrió. – puede firmar de recibido–, se acercó al escritorio tendiéndome una tabla.

Suspire. Que se proponía el idiota ahora. No le basta con la humillación que me hizo pasar; me sorprende que mi cara no estuviera en todos los noticieros, _"Drama en las calles de New York; loca ex suicida persigue a exitoso escritor traumatizado"._ Ja, eso sí que le gustaría a ese imbécil.

–Claro–, dije firmando el recibo de entrega.

–Listo chicos, pueden pasar–, grito el mensajero hacia la puerta.

Orquídeas. Me envió orquídeas. Cualquier otro compra rosas pero él no. Orquídeas. Preciosas orquídeas de tonos suaves. Frescas. Sutiles. Glamorosas. Orquídeas. El aroma silvestre vicio en segundos el oxígeno de la oficina envenenado mi olfato. El tenue perfume perturbador por momentos se perdía como si nunca hubiera existido, imaginario, fantástico, irreal; entonces cuando casi me era imposible recordarle, reunía fuerzas azotándose contra mí por vagas oleadas, libres, natural. Justo como él. Me incline para apreciar la sedosidad de aquellas flores tan bellas como frágiles. Un sobrecito yacía elegante sobre el primer arreglo. Lo tome cuidadosamente entre dos dedos. Resultaba tan difícil la sencilla tarea de abrir el sobre. La torpeza me limitaba a dar desesperantes arañazos. Respire hondo tratando de calmar la impaciencia; pero el aroma que invadía el despacho me golpeaba el estómago. Exhale. Mis tambaleantes manos por fin cumplían su cometido y pude leer un "Gracias". Un insensato "Gracias" garabateado finamente. "Gracias" y el delicado recordatorio de sus labios me calentaba las mejillas como si me acercara al fuego, al calor de una taza de café. Me acerque convertida en un enclenque títere; cuyos delgados hilillos parecía manejados por un tosco inexperto titiritero. Tardos movimientos inexactos me guiaban. Brucos empellones que me reclamaban leer la tarjeta sobre el segundo arreglo. "Lo entiendo" y el choque súbito de un ventarrón antártico me congelaba obligándome a leer otra vez la lapidaria inscripción. "Lo entiendo".

No. No, no entiendes. Siempre supe que eras un idiota pero esto debe convertirte en la persona más estúpida del universo. "Lo entiendo", la floritura del trazo se burlaba de mí. Es por ella. Ella lo hizo "entender". La eligió y ahora finge "entenderme". Si él lo entendió. Entonces yo, lo sobrentiendo. No las quiero. Esas horribles flores. Me enferman. Hinchan mis ojos haciéndome llorar.

–Si–, dijo cuándo contesto el teléfono.

–ya recibí su regalito, quiero que vengan a recogerlo–, espete apretando los dientes.

–Escucha, ahora no es buen momento, ya hablaremos después–, suspiro condescendiente.

–entonces cuando diablos es un buen momento…

Me colgó. El muy cretino me colgó. Lo odio. Odio esta incertidumbre de no saber nunca que pasa por su retorcida cabeza. Lo aborrezco. Aborrezco su recuerdo y su olvido. Aborrezco su atención y su indiferencia. Aborrezco su voz y su silencio. Aborrezco tanto desear sus labios. Aborrezco su rostro deliciosamente confundido por mi beso. Aborrezco la estorbosa piedra que me deja por corazón cada vez que sonríe.

–si Lanie, orquídeas–, dije con falso cansancio.

–Ya lo llamaste para agradecer el detalle–, chillo emocionada.

– ¡agradecer!, pero que no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho

–creo que la que debería escuchar eres tú–, reprendió.

No funcionaba. Nada de lo que intentara funcionaba. Ni la llamada a Lanie. Ni la comida en la cafetería. Ni intentar concentrarme en el trabajo. Tenía que salir de la oficina si no atiende el teléfono entonces no me dará otra opción más que buscarle en el loft. No puedo seguir viendo esas absurdas flores, que parecen sonreírme. No puedo seguir aquí, viéndolas e intentando no acordarme de él. No puedo y aunque lo quiero, no lo hare.

–adelante señorita Beckett–, dijo la voz de mi jefe detrás de la puerta. –Dígame que la trae por mi oficina–, sonrió señalándome la silla cuando entre.

–Director Montgomery, creo que me iré por hoy–, informe manteniéndome de pie.

–Señorita Beckett, esta semana apenas y se ha presentado a la oficina, esto es un negocio en crisis por si no lo recuerda, le pediré un poco más de dedicación–, reprendió mi jefe.

–si lo sé, lo siento, es que tengo unos asuntos con el Señor Castle…

–El señor Castle–, aulló. –haberlo dicho antes, por supuesto que puede marcharse temprano, adelante… vaya–, sonrió volviendo al trabajo sobre su escritorio.

Eso es todo "adelante, váyase". ¡Ay!, pero como te odio maldito idiota. Apenas mencione su nombre y el director ya me rendía pleitesía, "haberlo dicho antes" por todos los cielos. ¿Qué, también le enviaste orquídeas? Suspire entrando en mi despacho, el estable olor agreste conquisto mi olfato. Suficiente tome el par de gigantescos arreglos con ayuda del guardia de seguridad. Un taxi me llevo hasta el Loft de mi cliente. Flanqueada por el par de arreglos La duda me paralizo frente a su puerta. Ya estás aquí Kate entonces afronta la situación. Pero que rayos le digo. Cuando estaba a punto de timbrar la puerta se abrió. Una mujer salía gritando.

*****RICK*****

–Ya te lo dije, es mi hija y tengo derecho a verla–, rugía Meredith abriendo la puerta del Loft. – Y si esa abogadesca vuelve a ponerme una mano encima te aseguro que lo lamentara–, señalo a Lucy.

–si tú y cuantos más–, clamo la abogada retorciéndose entre los brazos Pitt.

–Ten cuidado con ese par de imbéciles–, le dijo a la publicista pasmada en el marco de la puerta. –No confíes en ellos–, la empujo para irse.

El llanto de Alexis colmaba el loft. Mi hija se me aferraba a las piernas. Peter ya había soltado a Lucy y mi madre seguía atónita limitándose a negar con la cabeza. Y ella parada sobre el umbral de la puerta esperaba flanqueada por el par de arreglos que le envié esta mañana.

–Señorita Beckett, lo siento pero ahora no es buen momento–, sonrió Lucy.

Ella la miro sin inmutarse. Rodeada de flores. Tranquila. Desafiante. Alexis soltó un bruco sollozo y yo la cargue para tranquilizarla. Sus lágrimas empaparon mi camisa hiriéndome hondo como dagas. Quería destruir su tristeza. Deshacer su miedo. Protegerla. Mi hija me necesitaba ahora. Mañana quizás mañana podría hablar con la publicista. Explicarle el infierno que estaba pasando. La llamaría aunque fuera por razones laborales para informarle escuetamente lo que mi ex mujer estaba planeando. Me desahogaría aunque ella ni se diera cuenta. Que se sentiría rendirme a su consuelo. Resarcirme en su abrazo. Desaparecer en sus ojos. Pero hoy Alexis me necesita. Necesita a su padre.

–escucha, no me interesa que rayos está pasando aquí, solo vengo a devolverte esto–, rugió señalando el par de arreglos.

–Claro–, asentí. –Pitt, puedes encargarte de ellos–, dije meciendo a mi hija. –Lucy, ¿puedes esperarme en el despacho?, necesitamos hablar–, cuestione al abogado.

–Rick, no tienes que pedirlo–, consoló palmeando mi hombro.

Pitt camino hasta ella para tomar los arreglos. No se había movido. Ni dijo nada después de su envalentonado discurso. Se quedó quieta. Pasmada. Plantada firme. Escudriñando el cuadro que tenía en frente. Le clavo la mirada a Lucy mientras se metía directamente en mi despacho sin pedir indicaciones.

–Puedo ayudarla con algo más–, dijo Peter levantando las flores del piso.

–No–, musito.

–cariño, van conmigo–, le susurro mi madre a la niña sobre mis brazos.

–¡NO!...PAPÁ–, grito aferrándose a mi camisa, cuando su abuela trataba de sepárala de mí.

–shh–, consolé acariciándole la espalda. –Está bien, estoy aquí–, murmure afianzándola a mi pecho.

Peter cerró la puerta después de meter las flores al Loft. No me di cuenta cuando ella se había ido. Me pasó desapercibida su ausencia. Me sentí ridículo "orquídeas". Quería regalarle algo especial. "orquídeas". Decirle que todo podía seguir como antes, supongo que las inusuales flores daban a entender lo contrario. Pero esta mañana en la floristería me parecieron tan hermosas. Extrañas. Tan iguales a ella. Llamativas. Inocentes. Llenas de vida. Alegres. Tan distintas a las demás. Tan distintivas entre todas. Especiales. Sencillamente atrayentes. Simpáticas y enigmáticas. Era como estar viendo su fotografía.

–Papi, no me dejaras con ella, verdad–, dijo tímida Alexis sacándome de mi ensoñación.


	14. Bonus III

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Guiguita, Laura41319, Nuskyta, Alejandra Lizette** por sus comentarios que como ya adivinaron me ENCANTAN.

Ok, entonces seguiré con esta narrativa; pero si ustedes me lo permiten "jugare" (no te asustes Guiguita) un poco para evitar sacrificar detalles. Lo admito me gusta que saquen conclusiones y me fascina su deseo homicida. Ja, y sobre el asunto de encerrarlos y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder… mmm…. Créanme que me lo estoy pensando.

Ahora, este es un bonus del cap anterior.

Espero les guste….

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**BONUS**

**III**

*****PETER*****

Luego de la sorpresiva idílica acción de la publicista mi aturullado jefe se subió al coche. Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y se pasó las manos entre el cabello. Me pareció que se quedó corto. Por dentro debía ser un auténtico vendaval de emociones.

– ¿que fue todo eso? –, cuestiono la abogada.

–ja, créeme ni yo mismo lo sé –, respondió.

En el camino a su oficina la mujer hablaba con engorrosa terminología jurídica; palabrería rebuscada y pronto perdió la atención de mi abstraído patrón. La aparente tranquilidad que actuaba me resultaba obviamente falsa. Después de despedirse de su abogado, el señor Castle volvió al con esa con esa mueca que indica problemas.

–Pitt, creo que le debo una disculpa a la señorita Beckett, no estoy seguro pero está molesta, por algo que hice

Rodé los ojos, "no estoy seguro pero está molesta", ¡por el amor de dios!, ¿qué edad tenia? Dijera lo que dijera ya estaba planeando algo, podía sentirlo en los huesos. A donde me arrastraría esta vez. La última vez… ¡vamos por favor!, dos tipos buscando un vestido de la "Bella Durmiente".

–Señor no tiene que trabajar en su libro –, dije cruzando los dedos sobre el volante.

–no, estoy en tiempo para entregarle un capitulo al editor –, sonrió.

Flores. Suspire. Bueno esto es más normal y más fácil que discutir en público sobre las medidas de la señorita Beckett. Recorrió la florería. Ninguna planta parecía convencerle. Pregunto el nombre como de diez flores pero las desdeño fácilmente. ¿Cuánto tardara?, no puede simplemente enviarle la primera que ve; tenía que saber los detalles y el árbol genealógico de toda la especie.

–Señor, porque no solo le envía una tarjeta disculpándose – dije chocando los pulgares impaciente.

–no, Pitt busco algo especial….

Enmudeció mirando fijamente por encima de mi hombro. Vaya lo que me faltaba, por fin se ha vuelto completamente loco. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Gire la cabeza alrededor tratando de encontrar el motivo de su asombro. Levanto el dedo señalando en mi dirección y grito

–… esas son perfectas, es justo lo que busco –, sonrió.

Luego de pensar un buen rato las tres palabras que rellenaron las tarjetas y pedirle que las enviaran a la oficina de la Señorita Beckett; fuimos a comer algo como almuerzo para hacer tiempo e ir por la Jovencita Alexis al colegio. Estacione el coche afuera del colegio. El día pintaba mal. Ahí estaba la señora Meredith.

–Que rayos haces aquí –, rugió mi jefe bajándose apresuradamente del coche.

–Ya que te has empeñado en no dejarme ver a mi hija, no me dejas otra opción –, contesto la señora Meredith.

La jovencita Alexis que salió corriendo en cuanto vio a su padre se detuvo a mitad de la carrera. Cerré los puños, a veces es difícil actuar profesional. Me baje del coche y camine con normalidad hasta ella. Lloraba apretando los tirantes de la mochila. Me partía el corazón.

–Vamos señorita –, dije tomándola de la mano para guiarla al auto.

–Alexis hija –, gritaba su madre intentando que la niña volteara.

Sentí enfriarse la mano de la niña que se negaba a aceptar la realidad de la escena. Estaba callada y la sonrisa con la que siempre me recibía se esfumo. No soportaba la impotencia que me causaba estar ahí sin ser realmente parte de la situación. Un vil testigo. No podía gritarle a esa mujer que se callara de una buena vez. No podía echarle en cara su maldito egoísmo. Su penoso comportamiento. Su avaricia desmedida. Su irresponsabilidad. Deberás quise controlarme. Ser solo el chofer al que le pasa de largo el problema. Pero cuando trato de arrebatarme la temblorosa mano de la señorita; la empuje tan fuerte que la mujer cayó al suelo. Debo ser el tipo más ruin del mundo porque ni siquiera voltee a ver si estaba bien. Solo podía sentir el acelerado pulso en los oídos. Y tenía la fugaz idea de pasarle el coche por encima.

-Alexis quédate en el auto-, dijo mi jefe abriendo la puerta. – Pitt…

–no se preocupe me quedare con ella –, interrumpí.

–siento meterte en líos –, musito avergonzado.

Camino al loft mi jefe mascullaba iracundo. Yo mismo estaba irritado al ver a la jovencita tan retraída. La sonrisa traviesa de mi jefe en la florería casi volvía a aparecer cuando su móvil sonó. Con certeza era la publicista. "un poco de paz frente a la tempestad", pensé; pero me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba cuando el señor Richard le colgó, la señora Meredith nos seguía en su auto. Entonces le marco a su abogada.

*****LUCY*****

Vaya que si me desconcertó la escena de Rick y su publicista. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que su relación llegaría a este punto. Supuse que cuando Rick insistió en quedarse con ella en el hospital se debía a un mero acto humanitario. Luego en "La Fiesta", pareció algo descontenta conmigo pero no me percaté de que debía estar celosa. Decidí no darle importancia; es un asunto personal entre ese par. La verdad es que estaba preocupada, "Meredith". Trate de calmar el nerviosismo de Rick, pero con franqueza la situación es difícil. Después de todo es cierto que el juez autorizo que Alexis visitara a su madre. En el momento no le vi el menor inconveniente; se trataba de Meredith, rara vez quiso acercarse a Alexis. Estaba saliendo del juzgado cuando Rick me llamo.

–Lucy, Meredith intento llevarse a Alexis del colegio –, gruño apenas conteste.

–Rick tranquilízate

–no, es que está siguiéndonos al loft

–trata de calmarte, voy para allá

Cuando llegue Peter me abrió la puerta. El drama estaba ya en su apogeo. Todo era estrés, frustración. Ambos lados se definían involuntarios, Rick, Martha, Alexis y sospecho que también lo hacía Peter formaban una dispar línea frente a Meredith. Rick tenía la mandíbula rígida, las manos descansadas en las caderas, el tono rojizo de su frente agudizaba los gritos que trataba de reprimir. Alexis inmóvil desobedecía los ruegos de su padre limitándose a mirar asustada tras de él. Martha parecía inconsciente de la situación, pasmada permanecía firme en su lugar sacudiendo ocasionalmente la cabeza. El chofer cerró la puerta y se colocó como suponía al lado de su jefe.

–Lucy, quieres explicarle a la señora los términos de nuestro acuerdo–, bramo Richard.

–Sí, Lucy–, siseo Meredith y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. –Quieres recordármelo, porque soy tan estúpida que no entiendo porque no tengo derecho de ver a mi hija–, espeto mirando a Rick.

–Nunca dije que fueras estúpida, dije que nunca escuchas–, se defendió mi cliente.

–Por el amor de dios quieren calmarse–, Martha señalo a Alexis.

–Meredith, creí que estabas de acuerdo con el convenio–, formule.

–Ustedes me engañaron, mi abogado dice que aun puedo ver a mi hija cuando quiera–, enfatizo.

–no puedes simplemente aparecerte en la puerta del colegio y llevártela–, dijo Rick, su tono casi era una súplica.

La fotografía bien podía asemejarse a una zona de guerra de una batalla. La misma triste impotencia. Miradas suplicantes en busca de esperanza. Los sollozos olvidados a lo lejos. La personificación exacta de la ira contenida, atragantada; que será exhalada a la primera oportunidad. Polvaredas que levanta el viento y se te cuelan en los ojos, obligándote a llorar. Ruegos de pánico que acallas cubriéndolos de ira para que el enemigo no vislumbre la debilidad. Amenazas que se pierden en la inmensidad del desierto. Suspire. Yo era parte de la guerra también. Quizá en un grado mucho menor, pero también odiaba el daño que esa mujer era capaz de hacer.

–Lucy, si esto es por lo de Mark, él es tan culpable como yo–, dijo Meredith.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con Mark, y nunca le he quitado ni el mínimo de culpa–, solté cerrando los ojos.

–Basta, no seas ridícula, sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver con…–, resoplo Rick apuntando a su ex esposa.

–sí, claro–, desdeño Meredith. –Esto es solo por solidaridad del par de "amiguitos" –, se burló. –me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaran en resistirse, la prensa los adorara, el tiernísimo dúo de idiotas engañados.

La oscuridad de su risa me velo los sentidos. Deje caer el portafolio sobre la alfombra sin poder ni siquiera el sonido de mis pasos al acercarme a ella. No sentí quemarse la palma de mi mano contra su rostro el par de veces que la abofetee. No me percate del opresivo abrazo del chofer que me impedía arrastrarla por el apartamento. Pero si sentía la pacifica calma compensando su agravio. Sentía mi sangre enfriarse. Eso no era suficiente y luchaba retorciéndome. Peter no se quejó por el par de codazos que le propiné justo en la boca del estómago, ni de las patadas en las espinillas.

–Largo de aquí–, vocifero Rick.

Ella abría la puerta espetando provocaciones. Retadora se mofaba. Solo podía pensar que se escapaba de mi escarmiento, continúe rebulléndome sin conseguir la misericordia del chofer. Hasta que vi a la publicista parada justo frente a la puerta, me avergoncé de mi colérico estallido. Suficiente había tenido cuando me vio convertida en un ser tan patético, lastimero, hundido en llanto. Peter por fin me soltó y yo me acomode la ropa. De pronto todo era extraño. El olor a Orquídeas flotaba. Coloridas flores esperaban pacientes en la puerta. La mujer era totalmente discordante con la batalla recién concluida; pero era obvio que deseaba empezar una propia. Le di un breve vistazo a Rick, parecía extasiado con la mera presencia de su publicista y a la vez asustado de tener que enfrentarse a ella ahora.


	15. Chapter 15

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a** Laura41319, Alejandra Lizette**, **Nuskyta, Comentarista Anonimo, Guiguita ** por sus comentarios que como no me cansare de recordarles me ¡ENCANTAN!

Ok, nuestro viaje esta por llegar a su fin; así que calma y entereza, nada de homicidios cuando menos por ahora.; así que Alejandra has el favor y regresa ese cuchillo a la cocina. ¡Ah! , y guiguita no puedo negar que yo pienso: "pero con que prodigiosos comentarios habrán de robarme una sonrisa ahora."

Espero les guste y hasta el Lunes…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XII**

*****KATE*****

Trague saliva; no tenía ni idea de lo que paso ahí. De lo que si estaba segura era de que no me necesitaba, la requería a ella. De que no me pidió que me quedara, se lo pidió a ella. De que no podía tocar su hombro para consolarle y ella no solo podía sino que lo había hecho. Di la vuelta impulsada por el llanto de Alexis. Sintiéndome inútil Salí del edificio. Una ráfaga de viento vaciaba el aroma de las flores que me rodeo dejando una codiciosa sed de echarme a llorar.

– Hola, tu eres la chica de las orquídeas ¿no? –, saludo la mujer que había salido del Loft.

Fumaba un cigarrillo parada sobre la banqueta; las grisáceas ondas flotaban tan sosegadas como los pensamientos de aquella mujer. Parecía que la profunda tristeza se le difuminaba en vaporosos suspiros. Sonrió apesadumbrada cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de quien era; como refugiándose de la soledad en mi mirada.

– si trabajo para el señor Castle como su publicista–, dije en tono profesional.

– ¡OH! – exclamo ampliando la sonrisa. – así que formas parte de las fuerzas enemigas, solo espero que no vengas a golpearme como la loca de Lucy–, rio.

Maldición como puedo ser tan estúpida es ella. Su ex esposa. La madre de Alexis. La recordé de las fotografías en la prensa. No debería de estar hablando con ella.

–No, no la golpeare–, dije con fastidio al ser comparada con la abogada.

–Pero sabes quién soy–, arqueo las cejas.

–Si–, asentí.

–Bien–, sonrió. –dime una cosa ¿hace cuánto que trabajas para Rick? –, dijo dándole una última fumada al cigarro para después soltarlo y aplastarlo contra el pavimento

–Algunos meses–, conteste mientras ella se acercaba.

–mmmhh…–se mordió el labio inferior. – ya veo, y supongo que sabes porque nos divorciamos, a Rick le encanta hablar pestes de mí.

–no, en realidad solo se lo que pude averiguar por la prensa–, dije tímida.

–por la prensa ¿eh? –, suspiro aliviada. –entonces sabes que Rick me fue infiel, pero apuesto a que tu jefe no te dijo que me engaño con Lucy

–No –, murmure.

–escucha, pareces ser una buena persona, te daré un consejo…. Ten cuidado con ese par–, señalo el edificio. –después de lo que me hicieron todavía pretenden quitarme a mi hija.

No podía sentir nada cuando esa mujer se fue. Nada, no sentía nada y sin embargo lo sentía todo. Espinas se hincaban en la piel provocando heridas tan superficiales como profundas. Debía estar loca para ver con tal claridad la nublada tarde. Para andar sin rumbo esperando llegar a algún lugar. Debía estar loca porque aun, pese a las palabras de aquella mujer, el deseo sobre sus labios seguía intacto. Las lágrimas habían convertido mi orgullo en un mito. Lloraba por él. Por algo que no me había hecho pero que me dolía igual. Lloraba por perderlo. Porque no era mio. Es que…. lo quiero… Maldita sea… si, lo quiero…lo quiero…lo quiero. Hizo que me enamorara de él. Sigiloso. Expectante. Nunca tomo un pedazo lo suficientemente grande de mi como para que advirtiera su falta; sino que se apodero de pequeños trocitos hasta que ya no quedaba nada de mi por robar. ¿Por qué?, ¡porque lo deje hacerme esto! Ahora solo puedo evocar sus brazos rodeándome en el coche. Solo puedo recordar sus labios contra los míos. Convirtió mi vida en recuerdos de él.

–Kate, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no todo lo que lees en la prensa es verdad–, consolaba Lanie.

–lo sé, pero esto es diferente me lo dijo su ex mujer–, murmure.

–sí, pero a ella no la conoces, conoces a Rick

–no, no lo conozco, no sé nada sobre él… sabes que es lo peor… lo más patético es que ni siquiera me importa él y Lucy,… lo que me duele es que no me lo haya dicho…. "socios del club de corazones rotos" –, solloce.

– ¿Qué? –, pregunto mi mejor amiga.

–"socios del club de corazones rotos" –, masculle. –Eso me dijo cuándo le pregunte si había algo entre ellos, soy una estúpida–, gruñí hundiéndome en la silla.

Los días que pasaban apedreaban mi corazón. Muriendo lentamente y en total desventura. Quedando tan solo restos de su dulzura en mi boca. Volviéndome amante de los nocturnos desvelos. Dos semanas. Dos semanas sin que el sol lograra calentar la frialdad de mi alma. Dos semanas armándome de hiriente rebeldía para reprimir el deseo de verlo. Dos semanas controlando las furibundas ansias de llamarlo. Dos semanas sin noticias de él. Dos semanas hasta que el Director Montgomery entraba en mi oficina.

–Señorita Beckett–, sonrió. – Supongo que ya tiene todo listo para el viaje– dijo deslizando un boleto de avión sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Viaje?

–no me diga que lo olvido, Peter acaba de traer esto para usted, él y el señor Castle la verán en el aeropuerto.

Acaso no me quedaba ni un ápice de dignidad en las venas. Donde estaba escondida mi vanidad. Quién diablos soy. En quién diablos me convierte el sonido de su nombre. Una escuálida piltrafa sin voluntad. Quería tanto ver aunque fuera su reflejo en la oscuridad de mis ojos. Me soñaba entre sus brazos todas las noches en las que conseguía dormir. Lo extrañaba. Y él me mando el boleto, pudo haberme olvidado pero no lo hizo. Me conformaba con tenerlo cerca, aunque fuese ajeno. La simple posibilidad me extasiaba. En eso me convertí. En una ilusa que se resigna a ser su sombra.

– ¡hola! –, alzo la mano apenas me vio. – ¡Por aquí!–, grito.

Entorne los ojos tratando desesperadamente de no sonreí. Su llamado era adorable. Tierno. Sentí caer en el abismo de su voz sin oponer la menor resistencia. La rara relación que teníamos se definiría como la novela de un escritor pésimo. Me atropello; lo eche del hospital. Me contrato; acepte. Me beso; lo bese. Lo rechace; me arrepentí; él se disculpó. Me envió flores; se las devolví. Y ahora estoy aquí queriendo deshonrar sus labios mientras él "lo entiende", que clase de mente enferma describiría una historia así.

– ¿Cómo has estado?–, dijo informal. –siento no haber llamado, he tenido algunos asuntos legales que resolver–, sonrió.

Asuntos legales; sinónimo de abogados; sinónimo de Lucy. Bravo Kate brillante deducción. Pero es mi turno ahora. Estoy aquí con él. Lo hare entender.

–siento que tengas problemas "legales", quizá debas consultar a otro abogado–, me mordí el labio, "Kate quieres jugar limpio, la mujer no está aquí sugiriendo que se busque otra publicista".

–creo que necesitaremos hablar sobre ello, ya sabes cómo mi publicista debes estar al tanto… ¿verdad? –, dijo ignorando mi subliminal sugerencia.

***** RICK*****

Pase días navegando entre un maremoto de documentos. Carente. Ausente de mi propia vida. Lúgubres temporales. Estaba tan harto de esos sombríos días. Quería volver a ver la manera en la que me miraba cuando piensa que no me doy cuenta. Quería oír el rumor de la respiración de esa mujer asustadiza. La escapista profesional Kate Beckett. Y ese bendito viaje se abría paso entre los sombras como un fortuito rayo de sol. Ella tenía que acompañarme aunque fuera por el maldito contrato. Por eso me negué a cancelar la gira publicitaria y Lucy dijo que se encargaría de todo en mi ausencia.

–Peter te importaría cambiar de asiento conmigo –, le dijo al chofer cuando subimos al avión. –me ponen nerviosa los aviones y no quisiera viajar con un extraño al lado… además tengo que repasar la agenda con nuestro jefe–, sonrió.

Acaso esta mujer trata de asesinarme. Había escuchado que el corazón se detiene un segundo cuando estornudas; pero nunca que dejara de latir con la descarada coquetería de un par de ojos castaños. Toda la mañana recordándome que debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado; sin flores, sin besos, sin sorpresas de cumpleaños. ¡Santo cielo! Ni siquiera le avisé que le enviaría los boletos para evaluar su reacción. Sonríe y actúa profesional. Pero como diablos espera que lo haga me provocaba. Incitándome. Esa sonrisa diabólica no es común en ella. La manera en la mordisquea el bolígrafo. Su mano tocando mi hombro para enfatizar cada punto en el itinerario. Trague saliva acorralándome en el asiento. Que se piensa ¿qué estoy hecho de piedra?

–Sí, todo me queda claro–, sonreí. "actúa profesional, actúa profesional".

–perfecto, ya nos queda algo de tiempo antes de aterrizar, tal vez debemos hablar sobre sus asuntos legales.

–quizá, debemos esperar tenemos mucho tiempo. –, dije ahogado por su mano sobre mi rodilla –Creo que me gustaría dormir un poco–, resople.

Con trabajo Sali vivo del avión. Fingí dormir mientras ella se aferraba a mi brazo para mitigar el miedo que le retaba. Hubiera querido poder tranquilizarla pero sabía con certeza de que tan pronto como me "despertara" ella huiría. La tortura continuo en el viaje hasta el hotel. Peter, ella y yo apretujados en el asiento trasero del taxi.

–Me muero por ver el Hotel en el que nos hospedaremos–, sonrió mi publicista.

–Tengo entendido que usted se hospedaría en un hotel diferente–, fruncí el ceño. –el Director Montgomery se lo pidió a su secretaria.

– ¡oh! –, exclamo decepcionada.

El taxi se detuvo frente al hotel que parecía podía ser demolido en cualquier instante. Kate se despidió con media sonrisa de Pitt y se inclinó besando mi mejilla. Unos sinvergüenzas centímetros me apartaban de su boca. Deje que me arrastrara con ella a la inmensidad. Que mi corazón corriera acelerado. Me entregue libre a la sensación cálida de su piel, sin permitirme mover un musculo, no podía fiarme de mi control.

–Pitt, yo vendremos a buscarte para la cena–, dije con tanta normalidad como pude.

–Bien–, dijo apretándome la muñeca antes de bajarse del taxi.

–Está bien señor o debo pedir una ambulancia–, dijo Peter con serenidad tan excesiva que debía ser indecente.

–ja…ja…ja–, rodé los ojos.

Lleve conmigo al chofer por dos razones; la primera para que ella se sintiera cómoda; y segundo, para evitarme la escenita de celos cuando regresara. En una gira anterior llegue hablando maravillas del chofer que me designo el hotel; "si, me alegra que se haya divertido" fue lo único que me dijo Pitt durante una semana. Si de por sí ya era serio aquella reacción resulto tan insoportable como el peor de los berrinches de Alexis; por lo que el hotel me proporcionaba un auto sin chofer.

– Señor listo para la cena–, –Peter abría la puerta del coche. –Hace una noche hermosa–, señalo antes de arrancar.

Una soberbia noche hermosa. Orlada con tímido el tintineo de majestuosos astros ignorantes de su belleza. La humedad cálida de la noche te consentía apreciar el frescor de una irreverente brisa; como si un mudo pacto les permitiera coexistir para ser percibidos en su apogeo; ambos aparecían haciéndote notoria su presencia con la ausencia del otro.

–Hola–, saludaba ataviada con la ligereza de un grácil vestido.

Estaba tan caprichosamente hermosa como la noche misma. Volátil como una inspiración. Efímera. Un breve suspiro prolongado por la fantasía. Libre, fugaz, desatada. Un vendaval azotándome los pulmones solo para impedirme respirar.

–Hola– sonreí. –Estas hermosa–, ose musitar.

–Gracias– sonrió sonrojada y sentía la fuerza de mis rodillas desertar.

Espantosamente intranquila. Sentía enterrarme pantanosas aguas que buscaban ahogarme. La sensación de ella me invadía y me deje conquistar. Peligro. Esa mujer era mi condenado infortunio; sin embargo el peligro provenía de mí, de la falta de dominio. En cualquier momento perdería la compostura. Lo sabía y a pesar de ser consciente de ello todavía lo permití. Nunca debí de aceptar acompañarla a su habitación pero lo hice.

–Gracias por la cena–, dijo inclinándose para besarme la mejilla.

Pero esta vez esos ruines centímetros no impedirían que me encontrara con su boca. Esta vez no permitiría que se distanciara burlona de mí. Basta de juegos. Si buscaba avergonzarme no lo lograría. La tome por la muñeca obligándole a girarse y la retuve contra mí. Me miro sorprendida mientras daba un paso obligándola a apostarse en la puerta. Levanto la mano derecha, quizá para abofetearme pero la atrape sujetándosela por encima de la cabeza. La mire directamente a los ojos. Regodeándome con la ineficiencia de su lucha antes de besarla. Cerré los ojos saciando el deseo que ella me indujo. Acallando la tentación que desafío con sus roces. La bese desencadenado el deseo que luche por contener. La bese maldiciendo mi falta pero sin remordimiento. Había estado anhelando la sensación de sus labios. Imaginado el calor de su piel. Y ella no dejo de burlarse de mi ansiedad.

–Ahora dime que no significo nada para ti–, dije respirando mi aliento sobre sus labios entreabiertos antes de besarla de nuevo. –miente–, rete y la volví a besar más lentamente dejándome atacar por su esencia. – Qué esperas para decir que no estas temblando –, le murmure al oído. –No vuelvas a comportarte como esta noche, sino quieres que vuelva a hacer esto–, suspire y la abandone congelada sobre el pasillo.


	16. Cena

OK, como no voy a cumplir la demanda de una de mis comentaristas preferidas; más aun considerando que tiene ese afilado cuchillo; así por las buenas quien puede negarse. Espero sea de tu agrado y cumpla con tus expectativas de lo contrario espero ser más rápida que tú. Esta narración es en tercera persona.

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **LAURA41319, Alejandra Lizette por "amenazadores" sus comentarios.**

Espero les guste y nos vemos el "?" …

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

*****LA CENA*****

Durante el trayecto al restaurant, se mantuvo cerca de él robándole el espacio asfixiándolo. Sin perder oportunidades para forzarlo a respirar su esencia. Su cuerpo vibro cuando ella poso inexplicablemente las manos sobre sus hombros; la miro inquisitivo y ella aclaro:

-permítame acomodarle el cuello e la camisa-, dijo paseando las inquietas manos por la longitud de los hombros hasta llegar a la garganta; se demoró apenas unos segundos antes de que las abiertas palmas se hicieran camino por su pecho almidonando misteriosas arrugas inexistentes.

-le agrado su habitación-, se limitó a decir ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

Llegaron al restaurant y ella de inmediato lo tomo del brazo, dejándose guiar suavemente hacia la entrada. El capitán de meseros en persona les presento la mesa. Suspiro abandonando con sobrada lentitud su brazo; acariciando el recorrido del desabrigo. Él se desabotono el saco liberando la fragancia de su perfume, antes de sentarse frente a ella. Se había enamorado del atento hombre que leía el menú sin regalarle una mirada.

-parece que todo me apetece-, sonrió el escritor levantando sus ojos azules de la carta.

-si-, trago saliva la publicista. Mentía ni había visto el menú; negándose a que sus ojos siguieran el ejemplo de su brazo, negándose a soltarle.- no entiendo mucho de esto, quizá puedas ordenar por mí-, sonrió alargando la mano al ras de la mesa para tomarle por la muñeca.

-claro será un placer-, dijo por encima del escalofrió que le corría por la nuca.

Mudas invitaciones de las que él no podía estar seguro. Discretas coqueterías que se confundían entremezclándose con amistosos gestos. Ennegrecían su control. Cortinas de humo detrás de las cuales corría a esconderse. Que pretendía ahora. Que quería demostrar. Venia hasta él solo para mostrarle lo que nunca poseería. Cruel. Astuta. Tramposa Jugaba con sus sentidos distrayendo su voluntad. Teniendo farsas para que él se equivocara. Bailaba sobre la fragilidad del hielo con zapatos de metal.

-quizá debamos saltarnos el postre-, sonrió Rick al sentir el leve jugueteo de sus pies bajo la mesa.- estará cansada por el viaje-, carraspeo sujetando con fiereza indómita la servilleta.

No eran suficientes. La manera en la que le veía. El tono sugerente en su voz. El exceso roce innecesarios. No bastaban para atraer a ese hombre que parecía estar forjado en hielo. Nunca creyó que fuera buena en el uso de tácticas seductoras pero cualquier otro seguramente ya estaría profundamente afectado.

-no va a acompañarme a la habitación-, sugirió haciendo uso de un último recurso.

-claro-, dijo.

La inclemente noche no terminaría; "que acaso se leyó el libro del arte de la seducción", pensó el escritor deslumbrado por la intensidad de su mirada. Sintió el hervidero de la sangre en sus venas cuando ella fingió tropezar y él se vio forzado a tomarla por la cintura para impedir su caída.

-¿estás bien?-, un susurro grave rompió violento el peligroso silencio del pasillo.

-si-, le murmuro en el oído haciendo tiritar al escritor.

Rick casi juro sentir una sutil caricia de sus labios sobre la sensibilidad de su piel. "Imposible" se exigió pensar. Los pocos metros que la separaban de la habitación se sentían desesperanzadoramente cercanos para ella; mientras que él rezaba plegarias inconclusas tratando de mantener los estribos. Ella se inclinaba posando mansamente burlona la boca a escasos milímetros de la comisura de sus labios. Esa acción justo frente a la puerta fue terminante Rick no pudo tolerar más.


	17. Chapter 17

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Alejandra Lizette, Laura31419, Verispu, Guiguita, Nuskyta **por sus comentarios.

Con que mala con "M" de malévolamente mala eh, pero si soy un pan de dios (algo rancio claro, pero pan al fin); aunque el apodo he de reconocer me agrado un poco. Bueno, algo me dice que no se fían de mí y eso no me gusta; así que espero reivindicarme un poco con este capítulo.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XIII.**

*****KATE*****

Luego de que recupere la conciencia; entre en la habitación, un añejo olor a humedad se exhibía sardónico. Me senté en la orilla de la cama quitándome los molestos zapatos. Esta mañana no podía creer que el director Montgomery me hospedara en esta pocilga; "ahorrar gastos" me dijo. Que fue de toda esa basura de la mejor publicista. La irritación después de la llamada a mi jefe no se equiparaba con la sensación de sus cínicos labios. Que espera de mí; que rayos quiere que haga para que sepa que me gusta; maldita sea esta noche prácticamente me le estuve ofreciendo y él cretino ¿se indignó? Que había hecho ella; que hizo Lucy; como consiguió que engañara a su esposa. Camine al baño para lavarme la cara. Disfrute del plácido tacto del agua corriendo sobre mi rostro antes de abrirlos ojos para ojear el espejo. No sé ni porque estoy haciendo esto; es un imbécil, un infiel, un vil, despreciable, arrogante, necio, incomodo, un insoportable hombre; sin cuya presencia me siento defectuosa. Él hace que me fragmente y lo odio. Lo odio por hacerme sentir tan pérdida. Lo odio porque ya no puedo distinguir donde termina el desprecio y donde comienza el deseo de besarlo.

–Señorita Beckett…– tocaba Peter a la puerta.

Mire el reloj sobre la cómoda antes de saltar alarmada de la cama. Era tarde y yo tenía tano miedo de encontrarme con él. Estará enfadado, mucho más ahora que ni siquiera estoy lista para cumplir profesionalmente con mi trabajo. Abrí la maleta y saque lo primero que vi; corrí al baño pasándome presurosa el cepillo por el cabello antes de atarlo.

–…señorita Beckett, ¿esta lista? –insistía el latoso chofer.

–ya voy–, grite con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Resople un par de veces antes de decidirme a abrir la puerta. Peter camino a tres o cuatro pasos por delante de mí; cosa que agradecía ya que no había razón para excusar el color de mis enrojecidas mejillas. Mis piernas se sentían como dos hilachos a merced del viento cuando nos detuvimos frente al coche. Peter abrió la puerta y me sacudía la indiferencia del hombre que sentado en la otra orilla del asiento miraba estoico por la ventanilla. Pensativo. Apoyaba la barbilla sobre el puño como una estatua digna de Rodin.

–Buenos días–, se dignó a decirme.

–Buenos días–, me aventure.

Me hería sin hacer nada. Hermético. No sonreía. No me miraba. No gritaba. Cuanto hubiera preferido sus reproches; que amenazara; que estallara. La carencia de reacción resultaba aterradora. Las ansias por tocarle para hacerle entender mi tortura se acrecentaban con cada vuelta de las ruedas del coche y él seguía sin inmutarse. Descansaba relajado la mano sobre el asiento e impulsada por quien sabe qué angustiosa fuerza deslicé lentamente la mano por el asiento hasta alcanzarlo. Podría jurar que el mundo se detuvo en el momento en el que entrelace el dedo meñique con el suyo. Se estremeció y temí que se alejara de mí. Largos segundos mortecinos en los que podía sentir como los esporádicos latidos persistían en mantener una delgada línea de vida; hasta que él me devolvió el gesto, cerrando el meñique contra el mío. Lo mire aliviada soltando el oxidado aire de los pulmones y él estúpido sonreía encantado.

–Te veré adentro–, me sonrió cuando Peter le abrió la puerta frente a la televisora local.

–si–, carraspee.

Entrevistas, cámaras, fotografías, diarios, programas de televisión y su mirada fugaz para ubicarme entre el tumulto de gente solo para sonreírme. Encontraba cualquier rincón, cualquier espacio para besarme. Para castigarme con sus malsanos labios sin dejarme otro remedio que corresponderle. Sin palabras como si están fueran más estorbosas que útiles para expresarnos; simplemente me tomaba de la mano para conducirme a algún escondite. No era suficiente; siempre me dejaba sedienta con su abandono.

–mentirosa…–, se burló mordisqueándome el lóbulo de la oreja.

No dije nada. No podía. Ningún pensamiento que no fuera el de él atormentándome con su toque cruzaba por mi cabeza. Patán, cretino, no me interesaba como se estuviera comportando; quería que lo fuera más.

–…Un error eh–, la frase le oscureció las pupilas.

Necesitaba aire con urgencia y el ya no se detenía; no quería que lo hiciera. No lo frenaba ni el temblor de mi mandíbula, ni mi suplicante silencio. Tenía un miedo atroz, quería empujarlo, echarme a correr; pero el pánico de que él no corriera tras de mí, de que él me forzara a permanecer contra su pecho era más fuerte.

–…casi haces que me lo crea–, dijo dándome un casto beso en la comisura de los labios. – te veré después de la entrevista–, sonrió.

Mire la agenda; cuantas estúpidas entrevistas más tenía programadas para hoy. Por cuánto tiempo planeaba torturarme. Con un demonio, siquiera me di cuenta de que esa asistente toco la puerta para llevárselo al set. Que ha sido de mí. No soy más que una gelatina andante.

*****RICK*****

Estaba tan irritado con sus jueguecitos. Tan molesto por haber caído con tan simples tácticas. Esa mañana si no es porque Pitt ya estaba frente a su hotel antes de que me diera cuenta ni siquiera habría pasado por ella. Y luego ese inocente. Ese inofensivo acto hacia que me hirviera la sangre. Hacia saltar cada una de mis venas de felicidad. Supongo que cuando estás tan exaltado el más débil detonante hace que estalles. Abrió la caja de pandora. Un sencillo roce desataba la fiereza de mis sentidos. Sentía que explotaría si no la besaba. El único lugar donde ella estaba a salvo era dentro del coche.

–Puede dejarnos solos–, pedí por centésima vez en ese día.

Por centésima vez me acerque a ella en cuanto nos dejaron en el camerino. Implacable. Insaciable. Insatisfecho. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Me deje vencer en la incongruencia. No existe descansó de su boca. Solo quería tocar sus límites; hasta donde me dejaría llegar. Para mi sorpresa y agonía ella cedió a cada beso. A cada capricho. A cada juego y martirio del que fui capaz.

–Creo que debemos repasar el resto de la agenda–, dijo desviándola mirada a la libreta sobre sus rodillas.

–Creo que deberías hospedarte en mi hotel–, ofrecí.

– ¡que! –dijo soltando un grito ahogado. –le recuerdo que ya tengo una habitación–, se sonrojo.

–Sí, una habitación muy lejos de mí–, reproche. Cercándola coloque las manos sobre los descansabrazos de la silla. –Llamare personalmente al hotel para pedirles que preparen una habitación justo al lado de la mía–, sonreí acercándome a su rostro.

–Eso no es necesario–, se rebullo en el asiento. –no es profesional, el director Montgomery…

–Kate–, susurre mirando el tintineo de en sus pupilas. –Te pongo nerviosa–, sonreí. – no piensas que puedes actuar profesional cerca de mi… no podrás controlarte–, dije con los ojos fijos en su garganta.

–No seas ridículo, has lo que quieras–, trago saliva. –pídele a Peter que llame, porque yo no pienso hacerlo–, rugió.

–lo hare yo, nunca delego los asuntos que realmente me interesan. –así que espero que puedas controlarte y no vayas a suplicar que te abra la puerta–, dije apartándome de la silla.

La hora de la mudanza llego. Los compromisos en la agenda concluyeron. Kate insistió en ir sola a recoger sus cosas. Accedí, ya la había estado atosigando todo el día. Tenía miedo de que si dejaba de recordarle el avance de nuestra relación sufriera uno de sus comunes ataques de amnesia y lo olvidaría. Sí que era un hotel horrible; en cuanto llegáramos a New York tendré que hablar con el director Montgomery; que clase de imagen me da que mi publicista se aloje en tan desquebrajada cueva.

–Lista–, le musite al oído mientras Pitt subía el equipaje al maletero.

Sonreí cuando vi la agitación en sus rodillas. Francamente lo disfrutaba. Me deleitaba en su nerviosismo. Daría lo que fuera por saber que pensaba en ese instante. Ose robarle un beso para tranquilizarla pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Pensara lo que pensara seguramente sería divertido saberlo.

–Justo al lado de la mía–, enfatice sonriendo y ella parecía querer abofetearme para salir corriendo.


	18. Chapter 18

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Laura41319, Nuskyta, Alejandra Lizette, Karina, Guiguita **por sus comentarios.

¡Santo Cielo!, pensé que tendrían suficiente con el cap. pasado. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Mira que seguir con el cuchillo y dudando de mí buena voluntad; Porque como diría guguita cuchillo si bogas y cuchillo si no bogas; que: "júntalos de una buena vez y tira la llave" y cuando lo hago: "que tiene esa cabecita tuya en mente, contigo nunca se sabe". Está bien, está bien, "lo entiendo"; sí, es cierto que disfruto con el banquete de su frustración y con el dulce postre de su enojo; y , si, es cierto ustedes nunca piden demasiado y yo nunca les doy lo suficiente; así que veamos que se puede hacer. Solo es cuestión de pedir con todas sus letras, porque a veces soy algo "distraída".

Espero les guste...

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XIV**

*****KATE*****

Miedo. Pánico. Terror. Era lo que sentía. Contrólate Kate; a ti y a tus malditas hormonas. Bastaba dar una mirada al otro pasajero para que mi estómago se revolviera. Necesito un calmante; un jodido xanax o lo que sea. Maldito infeliz que buscaba, que terminara presa por atacarlo. Suficiente tenía ya con contenerme, de rasgarle la ropa en ese preciso momento; cómo demonios espera que pueda dormir pensando… maldita sea, recordándolo mientras dormitaba ebrio. Inerte. Inmóvil. Totalmente a merced mía. La respiración filtrándose entre los labios. Mis labios encontrándose con los suyos. ¡Ashhh! , Por todos los cielos Kate, BASTA.

–está bien Pitt déjamelo a mí–, dijo arrebatándole mi equipaje al chofer. –Fue un día bastante pesado y la habitación de la señorita Beckett _"está justo al lado de la mía"_ – sonrió. El cretino se atrevió a sonreír. – Yo la acompañare, ve a descansar, nos veremos mañana amigo–, dijo con sacudiendo la mano para despedir a Peter.

–Como usted diga Señor–, dijo el chofer en su tradicional tono. –Que descanse señorita– arqueo las cejas.

Pasamos por la llave de mi habitación a la recepción. La mujer detrás del mostrador parecía más amable de lo normal con mi cliente. Apreté los dientes cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa. Que no conoce los límites o mejor dicho no los tiene. Les di la espalda. Incluso habían comenzado a charlar acerca del clima; que pretexto más barato.

–Espero que disfrute su estancia–, dijo la mujer recordando mi presencia.

–Si–, brame robándole la llave de la mano.

–Gracias, Janice, eres la mejor–, dijo inclinándose sobre el mostrador para besarla en la mejilla.

–¡ouh! –, exclamo tocándose el rostro. –ni lo mencione, Señor Richard, cualquier cosa por uno de nuestros mejores clientes

–por favor Janice, es Rick para ti

–Claro, Rick–, se sonrojo.

Qué diablos fue toda esa maldita demostración de cariño; "gracias" mi "gracias", con qué facilidad se le había resbalado de los labios; y ese beso por mera cortesía, cree que soy idiota; "es _Rick_, para ti _Janice". _Un solo minuto más y terminaría saltando detrás del mostrador para enseñarle algo de profesionalismo a esa recepcionista. Mañana mismo me quejare con el gerente.

–bien ya hemos llegado–, dijo entregándome el equipaje.

–sí, hasta mañana señor Castle–, refunfuñe abriendo la puerta; él soltó una risita cerrándola de nuevo.

–No me darás un beso de buenas noches–, sonrió recargando el hombro contra la puerta. – ¡ah!, ya se planeas colarte en mi cuarto

–NO, pero quizás Janice lo haga–, reproche.

Respira…Respira….Respira…Respira….Respira….Respira. Es todo lo que podía pensar para evitar desmayarme cuando me beso por sorpresa. Cerré los ojos y lo que pasara en el mundo a mí, me daba igual.

–Kate–, musito aspirando el aroma de mi piel. –Eres tú, siempre serás tú–, dijo aún más bajo. –Me gustas Kate–, me forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y lo bese en respuesta. Manipulador, se apodero de mi voluntad. La franqueza de su voz. "Me gustas"," Me gustas", dijo para derretirme. "me gustas" y ya no era dueña de mí; lo bese sin planear lo que pasaría después. Pensando que ese beso duraría para siempre; que nunca tendría que volver a enfrentarme a la falta de sus labios contra los míos. Ya es tan natural para mí que lo que resulta extraordinario es tener que sepárame de él.

–Me gustas–, susurre. Irónicamente la debilidad en mi voz era tan poderosa que liberaba una pesada carga en mi corazón.

Se despidió después de besarme tres veces más. Abría la puerta cuando vi que ya había desaparecido en su habitación. El cuarto estaba sumido en las tinieblas y no pude evitar pensar en ir a buscarlo, solo para sentirme segura. El familiar olor me hizo buscar histérica; a tientas el interruptor de la luz a un lado de la puerta. Necesite de todo mi dominio para reprimir un grito de asombro. Orquídeas. Un enorme arreglo justo en el centro del cuarto. Orquídeas y la tarjeta que ponía: "Me gustas y me rehusó a entenderlo". Idiota petulante; ahora como espera que duerma.

*****RICK*****

Entre en mi habitación. Sonreí. Quisiera poder ver su cara justo ahora. Le habrá gustado la sorpresa. Estará planeando la forma de devolvérmelas. Cuando hable esta tarde a la recepción tuve que pedir el favor de que desalojaran al huésped de al lado. Luego llame a una florería y ordene un arreglo de sus mejores orquídeas. "me gustas" me dijo hace apenas unos segundos con tanta fragilidad que prácticamente había tenido que auto arrancarme de ella. Suspire. Requería con urgencia una ducha. Llame al servicio de habitación y pedí algo de comer antes de meterme en la regadera.

–si no es mucha molestia, podrían esperar unos 20 o 30 minutos–, le dije al hombre tras la línea.

–Por supuesto señor–, contesto.

La pared que me separaba de ella se sentía tan endeble. Pensé que podía derribarla de un puñetazo. Me conformaría con verla dormir; con velar su sueño como en el hospital. Quería oírla reír. Verla sonreír. Quería besarle. Que se sintiera libre de besarme. Quería embriagarme con su nerviosismo. Quería caminar con ella de la mano. Quería tirar la puerta de al lado y arrojarme sobre ella. Estaba tan contento porque podríamos hacerlo todo. Abrí la llave dejando que el agua sanara la dolorosa presión de los hombros. Acepte que el frio de la fuente golpeara la nuca mientras descansaba dejando volar mis sentimientos. Ella estaba presente en cada una de las gotas que salían a salpicarme la piel desnuda.

–Ya voy–, dije cubriéndome con un bata al oír el golpeteo en la puerta. –Adelante–, abrí la puerta dejando pasar el carrito con mi comida.

– ¿aquí estaría bien? –, pregunto el atento hombre empujando el carrito.

–Sí, ahí está perfecto–, sonreí. –Aquí tiene–, dije entregando un par de billetes.

–Gracias Señor que lo disfrute–, dijo cerrando la puerta.

Husmee el carrito para que el olor de la comida despertara mi apetito. Tome el tenedor de la bandeja y me lleve a la boca el trozo de pollo que se desbarato suavemente en mis papilas. Prometí a Alexis que la llamaría esta noche. Le di un rápido vistazo al reloj mordiendo un trozo de pan. Era temprano para mí y tarde para mi hija. Su abuela debería estar llevándola a la cama; lo prometí, así que tome el auricular para llamarla; ya mi madre podría matarme después por echar a perder sus planes.

–Hola, calabaza–, salude efusivo cuando mi hija contesto.

–te extraño papá–, lloriqueo. –cuanto falta para que regreses.

–yo también te echo de menos, estaré ahí dentro de unos días mas

–Papá–, dudo. – La abuela está molesta y quiere que me vaya a dormir–, rezongo. –te quiero.

–también te quiero Alexis.

Reconfortante. La voz de mi hija, la certeza de que está bien. Todo de pronto marcha bien; algunas constelaciones se deben haber alineado en mi favor. Me tire en la cama boca arriba, parpadee un par de veces luchando contra la visión borrosa del techo; estaba agotado y me rendí. Levante la cabeza. Oí a lo lejos los golpes que sutiles buscaban mi conciencia.

–Ya voy–, gruñí caminando hasta la puerta.

Ella estaba del otro lado. Inconfundible. Irreal. Alejando de mí el sopor. La somnolencia. Estaba ahí parada justo frente a mí. Fascinante. Tensa. Luchando contra el agobio rompía con voz temblorosamente valiente:

–Creo que me enamore de ti–, musito mirando las puntas de los pies.

"creo que me enamore de ti", cada palabra deslizándose sobre mi sensatez. Revitalizándome. Empapándome tan profundamente que me calaban los huesos. Haciendo desaparecer las objeciones mal concebidas que buscaban apagar el creciente deseo que me encendía; "me enamoré de ti" y el sentido de la frase deambulaba abatiendo la capacidad de razonar. La envolví atrayéndola para consumirla por completo. Sin dudas. Sin prejuicios. Sin miedos. Sin complejos. Solo nosotros dos dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación. Solo nosotros iluminados por aquellas palabras que me revestían de felicidad. Cerré la puerta y la guie a la cama.

–Yo me enamore de ti–, reconocí postrándome sobre ella, invadiéndola. –estoy enamorado de ti–, susurre quitándole el cabello del rostro para verla a los ojos. – Me he enamorado de ti–, dije encontrándome de nuevo con sus labios.

Ella se echó a reír desbordando lagrimas que se filtraban por mi camiseta. Su cuerpo se relajó debajo del mío pero no sus manos se me aferraban para esconder la cabeza en mi pecho. Sonreí. Sus lágrimas eran de alivio. Estaría tan asustada; hasta que me oyó decirle lo que sentía.

–Sabía que no podrías controlarte–, arque las cejas ignorando las gotas que le escurrían por las mejillas. –ahora ni pienses que te dejare salir de aquí…

* * *

Y bien... ¿aun queda algo de bondad en mi? jajajajajajajaja...


	19. Chapter 19

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a ** Laura 41319, Guiguita, Alejandra Lizette **por sus comentarios. Y extraoficialmente a JessTELLOBO (espero sinceramente encontrarme un comentario tuyo en este fic).

Ok. he vuelto con la sincera intención de que ese cuchillo desaparezca; Guiguita como esperas que no me emocione si hasta hace poco me odiabas. así que supongo que me guardare mi "malefico apetito".

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XV**

*****KATE*****

Lo admiraba totalmente insomne mientras el reposaba infantil. No tardaría en despertar. Su rostro brillaba por la suave caricia de la luz que se filtraba timorata por la ventana. Demasiados trastornos me había inducido aquel tranquilo hombre. Singulares explosiones que se trenzaban perturbadoras. Sentía aun el camino de sus manos libertando mi piel. Las deliciosas bocanadas de su boca pervirtiéndome. Sanguinario quebranto mi dominio sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento. Ahora parecía tan calmo. La apacible gracia que lo recubría resultaba insultantemente hipócrita con la manera en la que me hizo mendigar su nombre. Implorando piedad. Rogándole. Demandándole. Solo para terminar rendida ante él. La tentación de tocarlo era exacta al temor que irradiaba la idea.

–hola–, sonrió desbaratándome en delgados jirones.

–Debería irme, Peter no tardara en venir a buscarnos–, sugerí cohibida cubriéndome con la sabana.

–Deberías quedarte y que Peter toque hasta que se canse y se vaya–, dijo rodando para apoyar el cuerpo sobre el codo.

–la agenda… –me interrumpía con otro de sus tantísimos besos. – Tenemos compromisos ineludibles–, murmure cabizbaja algo avergonzada por sus ojos.

–Por suerte mi publicista puede arreglarlo–, bromeó. –Quédate– suplico con la serenidad en sus pupilas, asediándome me abrazaba dejando una estela de sutiles besos por mi cuello.

Estruendoso. Su voz era un diluvio que me desbordaba redimiendo las excusas. Sometiéndome a una risible contienda interna de la que él se sabía vencedor. No queda nada de mí que no le pertenezca. Pendía felizmente de un precipicio. Sentí temor de obedecer su mandato; debía negarme con tanta firmeza como la que fuera capaz de fingir.

–por favor–, le empuje con la misma debilidad de mi voz. – me esforcé para conseguir las entrevistas–, apelé sin lograr que él se detuviera. –Rick–, susurre rendida cerrando los ojos.

–Bien–, dijo enfriándome. – No queremos arruinar el trabajo de mi mandona publicista–, sonrió.

No se cómo logre salir de él. Mi habitación se sentía tan ordinaria. Él no estaba aquí rescatándome de la oscuridad. El olorcillo a orquídeas me reprochaba su recuerdo. Suspire, era inútil combatir contra esta hecatombe de emociones. Él se me revelaba calcinándome. Persuadiéndome a ser parte de su boca. Me di un baño antes de bajar a desayunar. La sensibilidad de los rincones que él había desvirtuado me carcomía. Insolente evoque sus manos cubriendo mi deseo. Maldita sea en que perversidad me he convertido. No se cómo logre bajar al restaurar sin pedirle que me devolviera la conciencia bajo la ducha.

–Hola Pitt–, salude decorosa al chofer que bebía un sorbo de café.

–Buenos días, señorita–, contesto el hombre sirviéndome una taza de café. – ¿Paso una buena noche?–, pregunto haciendo que me atragantara.

–Si–, tosí mitigando la sensación de ahogo.

Mis ojos vagaban codiciosos esperando que apareciera. Quería que me obligara a conservar la compostura. Que me acariciara las febriles mejillas. Que me besara imprudente. Pero no llego. Una triste decepción se apoderaba de mí. Era risible aunque no viniera a desayunar aun lo vería. Estaría conmigo en el auto. En los camerinos. En las sesiones fotográficas. Pero no es suficiente; ya nada lo es; ese imbécil me hizo adicta al tono de su voz, al toque de sus manos, a la sonrisilla burlona, al azul de sus ojos. Unas manos me cegaban. "Rick" grito cada parte de mi cuerpo.

–Katie–, murmuraba el desencanto en el oído. –Adivina quién soy–, pronuncio ensuciándome.

Me quite de encima esas vulgares manazas. Aquella broma no le hacía gracia a nadie. Me daba igual quien fuera ese tipejo. Porque infiere que ha de interesarme tan absurda presencia. Abrí los ojos volteándome a ver quién sería tan molesto.

–James–, dije asombrada al ver al hombre detrás de mí. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– cuestione mientras él ya se auto invitaba sentándose en la mesa.

–Ya he terminado–, rugió molesto el chofer mirando al hombre sentado a mi lado–Disfrute su desayuno–, arqueo las cejas apuntando el plato semivacío delante de mí. –estaré en el auto

–no Peter… espera, ya he terminado… iré contigo–, me levante de la mesa sin que el chofer se detuviera.

–Katie–, sonrió James tomándome de la mano impidiendo que me fuera. –No llamaste–, recrimino.

Pero que tipejo tan molesto. Era una astilla en el dedo. Acaso no tenía modales. No tenía ningún derecho sobre mí. Suéltame de una buena vez estúpido. Como pude aceptar salir con él. Era tosco. Brusco.

–no lo hice, ni lo hare–, chille zafándome de las frívolas garras de James.

–Vamos Katie creo que la estábamos pasando bien–, dijo inclinándose sobre mí atrapándome por las muñecas.

–Suéltame–, masculle tratando de no hacer un escándalo en el restaurant.

El imbécil estaba tratando de besarme. Cerré los ojos desviando el rostro de sus labios. Apreté la mandíbula luchando contra su agarre. Casi podía sentir su aliento abriéndose paso en mi resistencia. Y entonces James se llevaba las manos a la cara tratando de secarse el agua que le había aparecido en los ojos.

–No me dejaste otro remedio–, decía su voz. – La señorita te pidió que la soltaras–, "Rick". –Vamos es tarde–, me tomo de la mano arrastrándome a la salida.

Nos subimos al auto y Peter arranco en el silencio. Luchas. Peleas. Riñas. Pero él viajaba callado mirando por la ventanilla. Con que facilidad me despojo la alegría. Debería disculparme. Maldita sea no hice nada malo. Fue James el que me… ¡demonios!, ayer yo casi mato por menos a "Janice". No es el viaje. No es el tipo de incomodidad que me había imaginado. Él tratando de avergonzarme y yo fingiendo estar molesta. Él robándome la sonrisa y yo tratando de no besarlo.

–Señor Castle–, me arriesgue a tocar su hombro. –Señor Castle–, repetí mientras él me ignoraba.

–Ese tipo, saliste con él–, espeto sin desviar sus ojos para verme.

–Si–, musite soltándole el hombro.

–es el tipo con el que saliste en mi cumpleaños

–Si–, dije buscando desesperadamente su mirada. –pero…

–Está bien _Señorita Beckett_– siseo frio.

*****RICK*****

Esta mañana no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera quedarme con ella el resto del día. La inmortal manía de sentir su calor estrecharse contra mí. Apartados de todo lo que no fuera oír mi nombre en sus labios. Deshacerle. Voraz. Ingenua. Belicosa. No tenía defensa de ella. Del roce tímido de sus dedos que estremeció mis sentidos. De su pugna por no cerrar los ojos para verme directamente. Poderosamente soberana me entrego su temple; había rasgado mi garganta con su nombre. Suyo. Era inmensamente suyo. Por eso cuando dijo mi nombre no conseguí negarme a su petición. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Cualquier capricho. Le cumpliría cualquier antojo. Y después en el restaurant al verla a merced de unas manos que no me pertenecían. Altaneras. Estériles. Ridículas. No resistí el impulso de empapar al tipo que la mantenía cautiva. Estaba molesto. Permitió que otro la tocara. Que casi la besara. Y no maldita sea no estaba bien; pero sabía que ella no era culpable; así que me atragante con mi rabia, dejándome quemar por la mano sobre mi hombro, aprobando que mi propio nombre me calcinara. Estaba molesto y comprimía con todas mis fuerzas los gritos para no herirle.

–Los veré adentro–, me despedí cuando Pitt abrió la puerta.

–te alcanzare en el camerino–, dijo y la imagen de su cuerpo debajo del mío se me enroscaba llenándome la cabeza de humo.

–claro–,camine adentrándome en el edificio.

Cuando la maquillista se fue me quede solo. Mi estómago gruñía protestando la falta de desayuno. Suspire. Nuevamente sus imperfectas purezas se me clavaban como una lanza. Su espumoso oleaje nublaba mi juicio. Deliraba. La quería. La necesitaba pese a mi enojo. Entonces ella accediendo a mis ruegos entraba en el camerino para cerrar la puerta con seguro. La sangre espesa me hirvió al oír el infame clic de la puerta. Comenzó a moverse hacia mí. Chupándose el labio mientras yo perecía.

–Te traje un emparedado–, extendió la mano.

–Gracias–, musite ronco tomando la bolsa de su mano.

–Rick–, murmuro besándome; dando profundas respiraciones que cualquiera confundiría con suspiros. –Eres tu Rick–, crujían mis costillas por la descomunal fuerza de los latidos de mi corazón. – Siempre serás tú, estoy enamorada de ti–, y las palabras me partían.

"estoy enamorada de ti" zumbaba su voz con el poderío de mil abejas. Ensordecido le tome violentamente por la cintura para sentarla en mí regazo. Mujer perniciosa. Abatiéndome con tan deplorable mal. Reconcomiéndome. Los ojos le brillaban centellantes; saetas que cruzaban la oscuridad de mi deseo. La besaba y la decadencia me sucumbía. Tiraba de ella para mantenerla cerca; mientras que mi perdición me acomodaba la mano en la mejilla. Reteniéndola guardamos silencio un momento. Ella alcanzo la bolsa con el almuerzo que había tirado sobre una mesita.

–porque no llegaste al desayuno–, me acaricio desenvolviendo el emparedado.

–planeaba darte la llave de mi habitación–, solté mordiendo el sándwich que me ofrecía. – Pero te has portado tan mal que me lo estoy pensando mejor–, sonreí.

Sus ojos bailaron sobre mis labios. Bulliciosos me evaporaban la sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre mí, eclipsándome como si la luz del sol llegara al ocaso. Descansó los labios contra los míos tan solo por un breve segundo. La opresión de su cabeza contra mi pecho me vencía.

–Señor Castle, está listo–, golpeaban a la puerta y ella saltaba de mi regazo.

–Un minuto–, rugí apeándome de la silla me tomo unos segundos hallar la llave del bolsillo del saco. – Creo que quizás no te has portado tan mal– le tome la mano entregándole la llave de mi habitación. –así esta noche no tendrás que tocar– sonreí quitando el seguro de la puerta.


	20. Chapter 20

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO, Laura41319, Guiguita, Cucuri, Alejandra Lizette** por sus comentarios.

¡Hombre! Guiguita por supuesto que me interesa, gracias por compartirlo conmigo y enhorabuena. Bueno, por si las dudas antes de que comiencen a leer ya empece a correr, aun no me creo que Alejandra siga dudando de mi; JessTELLLOBO que conste que lo dejaste al destino.

Espero les guste y hasta el lunes sino me asesinan primero, que con ustedes nunca se sabe…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo **

**XVI.**

*****RICK*****

Esperaba en el solitario camerino. Kate había ido a decirle a Peter que preparara el coche. Los compromisos agendados se terminaron e iríamos a comer a un restaurant antes de regresar al hotel. Sentía el pecho ligero hasta que mi móvil vibro. Ninguna virtud hallaba en el infortunado nombre en la pantalla. Meredith. El destino giraba y la suerte se terminaba.

–si–, conteste pasándome la mano por la frente. Buscando cualquier indicio de una desconocida enfermedad que se transmitiría a través de la ponzoñosa voz de mi ex mujer.

–Rick–, mi nombre sonaba como un insulto. –Espero que estés disfrutando de tu viaje–, le escuche reír.

–que quieres Meredith–,masculle.

–tú ya sabes lo que quiero

–no dejare que dañes a Alexis.

–eso es lo que menos te debería de importar ahora, no has hablado con tu abogada eh, ...me sorprende que no haya corrido tras de ti

–Meredith, que hiciste–, le solté un puñetazo a la pared

–te daré un consejo llama a Lucy–, colgó.

"Llama a Lucy", claro que lo hare. Que estará tramando ahora. Los ojos de mi hija me acometían; la duda en su voz durante la llamada de ayer. Maldición debí poner más atención; debí suponer que algo la molestaba. Odiaba sentirme a la deriva; la incertidumbre. De qué diablos debía proteger a mi hija. Porque mi madre o Lucy no me han llamado para advertirme. La tranquilidad desertaba de mí.

–Lucy, que demonios está pasando Meredith acaba de llamar, pasa algo… es Alexis–, decía incoherentemente histérico.

–Rick escucha dime en que hotel estas e iré para allá–, tranquilizaba la abogada.

–¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estás?...¿estás aquí? – , rugí caminando por el encerrado camerino.

–Rick, estoy en el aeropuerto–, me decía Lucy en el teléfono.

Carajo. Si Lucy está aquí entonces es grave. Es lo suficientemente serio como para no decírmelo por teléfono; como para no esperar mi regreso; como para venir a buscarme. Corrí a la salida. Kate y Peter ya estaban frente al edifico. Ella me sonrió pero luego parecía haber visto un fantasma.

–Peter dame las llaves–, impere.

–señor–, dudo el chofer frunciendo el ceño.

–Las llaves–, ordene extendiendo la mano.

–Rick que está pasando–, dijo Kate mirando extrañada como Peter acataba la petición.

–Los veré en hotel–, dije montándome en el coche.

Acelere para alcanzar la luz verde del semáforo. Le dije a Lucy que iría a recogerla en el aeropuerto. No podía esperar. ¿Cómo podía simplemente sentarme a esperarla? Necesitaba hacer algo. Sentir que daba batalla. Lucy ya estaba parada en la acera. Me estacione a un lado de ella y baje la ventanilla. Abrió la puerta apenas me reconoció. Permanecimos en silencio; negando la presencia del otro; como si rehuyéndonos el problema no existiría.

–Rick–, trago saliva dejándome entrever la gravedad del contratiempo. – hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos–, se excusaba antes de que yo supiera de qué diablos se trataba.

–Pues no debiste haber hecho lo suficiente–, brame golpeando el volante.

Ella no dijo nada. Lucy desvió la mirada para ocultarme las lágrimas que me enterraban en la culpabilidad. Sollozando se paso la temblorosa mano por los ojos. Aparentaba estar combatiendo su propia pena para controlarse. Tratando de encontrar fuerzas para afrontarme. Suspire. Estaba siendo injusto. Lucy es mi amiga y solo quería ayudarme. Detuve el auto a un lado del camino.

–Lucy–, musite tomándole la muñeca. –Lo siento, estoy nervioso, es que no sé lo que está pasando–, le sonreí sin humor.

–Ya no podre ser más tu abogada–, suspiro conteniendo un sollozo. –Meredith corrió el rumor en los tribunales, de que tú le engañaste conmigo–, apretó la mandíbula dejando que la rabia le empapara las mejillas. –Conmigo–, escupió incrédula.

La perplejidad jugaba en mi titubeo. ¿Qué? la pregunta era lo único que la blancura de mi cabeza podía soportar. No. La negación se abrió paso. Habrá algo que podamos hacer. No es más que una sucia artimaña. Un revés directo al estómago.

–No–, musite poniendo en orden mi razonamiento –, quizá podamos...

–Rick–, exhalo. – El colegio de abogados ya me amonesto por mi conducta inapropiada; el tema llego a oídos del juez y eso ya lo predispone a favor de Meredith– señalo avergonzada. –lo siento debí…

–Lucy–, le apreté la muñeca y ella descansó la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Agotados. Ninguno de los dos teníamos ánimos de regresar a la realidad. De hablar. O de siquiera buscar una solución. Aquella difamación nos hería. Una falsedad desabrida que nos agriaba el alma. Empezaba a oscurecer. El sol se ocultaba severo abandonándonos a la rudeza de la penumbra. El simpático gruñido discordante de mi estómago nos hizo caer en la ridiculez de una impropia carcajada.

–Sí que eres de lo peor–, sonrió la abogada. –Te acabo de decir que tu ex esposa casi me arruina la carrera y tú tienes hambre–, formulo reposando la cabeza contra el asiento.

–Vamos, te invitare la cena–, propuse arrancando el coche.

–Oye–, se rebullo nerviosa en el asiento. –sabes me sorprendió que Peter no viniera–, dijo simulando una sonrisa. –bueno, es que siempre es tan profesional–, tosió encogiendo los hombros con desinterés.

Ja, así que Peter y campanita... eh.

*****KATE*****

–Señorita–, suspiro cansado el chofer levantándose de la silla. –me voy a mi habitación, si nos necesita llamara, siempre termina llamando–, rodo los ojos fingiendo exasperación. –debería hacer lo mismo.

–Lo esperare unos minutos más–, sonreí. –Pero gracias Peter–, dije mientras el chofer dejaba el Lobby.

Me fui para la habitación luego de esperarlo 240 minutos más. Que podría ser tan importante como para que me dejara; Bueno; a mí y a Peter botados de semejante manera. Cuando lo vi salir en ese estado del edificio, me alarme. El chofer estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Algo andaba mal. Después de que me le escabullí de los brazos para adelantarme; él me prometió cenar conmigo. "Tal vez ni siquiera necesites mi llave", me había dicho haciéndome sonrojar. Paseaba por la habitación con las manos en la espalda. Ni rastro de él. Ni un inadecuado sonido en el pasillo. Me quede dormida en el sillón. El molesto timbre del teléfono se empeñaba en despertarme.

–Diga–, bostece.

–Por fin Señorita Beckett, he estado tratando de localizarle todo el día–, reprendía mi jefe.

–lo siento me quede sin batería–, eludí.

–escuche, los reporteros no han parado de llamar, tal parece que la ex mujer del Señor Castle envió un comunicado felicitándole por su boda con la Señorita Lucy….

Colgué. No. Mentira. Él y yo. Él está enamorado de mí. Él. No. Es una calumnia. No podía ser cierto. No era cierto; maldición entonces porque no puedo dejar de llorar. Porque siento que su sonrisa me ha perforado las entrañas. Porque mi sangre me oscurece el corazón. Porque me transfiguraba en el sinónimo material de la flaqueza. Mentira me forzaba a comprender. Le necesitaba. Requería que me abrazará. Que me besara hasta hacerme perder el sentido. Urgida de su carencia tome la llave del buro. Le esperaría en nuestra habitación. Con nuestros recuerdos y promesas. Camine tambaleante los pocos metros que me separaban de su evocación. Quería tirarme sobre la cama y aspirar su aroma. Gire la llave dándole un empujoncito a la puerta.

–¡ouh! – exclamaba esa mujer sentada en nuestra cama. –Señorita Beckett–, sonrió helándome. –Rick–, le llamaba el amargo artífice de mi tragedia.

"Rick", la punta de acero de su lengua me injuriaba los tímpanos. "Rick", me arrancaba la fortaleza de las rodillas. "Rick", la gloria en su voz me llevaba a la tumba. Nunca fui yo. Nunca seria yo. Era ella. Lucy. Siempre había sido ella. Estúpida, idiota, tonta. Imperdonablemente ingenua. Confiada. Él debilito mi coraza solo para burlarse de mí. Infame. Salió del baño secándose las manos con una toalla. Le sonrió antes de que ella le señalara mi absurda presencia.

–Kate–, su rostro se iluminaba hipócrita. – Veo que decidiste usar la llave–, arremetió arañándome la herida. –que sucede–, farsante simulo preocupación por las delatoras lagrimas que me brotaban.

Corrí. Corrí en dirección opuesta a su consuelo. Deseosa de poder desaparecer. De poder escapar. Mi anhelo era inútil. Tan pronto como cruce la puerta él me obligaba a girarme. Mi cuerpo se estremecía traicionero.

–Suéltame–, clame retorciéndome en su pecho.

–No–, bramo conteniéndome. –no hasta que me expliques que está pasando

–Pasa que estoy harta de ti… de tus estúpidas mentiras… de tus asuntos legales–, rugí valerosa.

– ¿Qué? – rezo debilitando su agarre. Lo empuje separándome de él.

–Que te vas a casar con ella–, apunte la habitación. –todo mundo lo sabe, menos la idiota que tienes frente a ti.

–Es eso–, suspiro aliviado. –Es una mentira–, sonrió acariciándome la mejilla. –ven Lucy te explicara todo… seguramente la prensa…–, me tomo de la mano.

–No, esta vez no es solo la prensa–, chille arrebatándome de él. –Lo sé todo… todo lo que paso entre ustedes–, él me miro como si mis palabras le retorcieran un cuchillo. – le fuiste infiel a tu esposa con esa maldita zorra–, desdeñe apretando los dientes. –Tú y esa estúpida planean robarle a su hija–, solté.

Mis gritos atrajeron a la abogada que estaba parada cabizbaja en el umbral de la habitación. Suspiro adolorida. El escritor estaba congelado. Nadie decía nada después de mi afónica declaración. La abogada camino hacia nosotros con fragilidad como si acabara de pelear un duro combate. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de mi cliente dedicándole una comprensiva sonrisilla.

–Meredith–, afirmo Lucy mirándome inquisitiva.

–Le creíste–, murmuro el escritor. – aun le crees ¿verdad? –, mascullo. –después de lo que te dije aun le crees...

–Sí, le creí–, aullé. –aun le creo, porque he de creerte a ti o a esa, es obvio que se están cubriendo las espaldas, después de todo ya estaba metida en tu habitación–, espete. –así que dígame Señor Castle desmiento o confirmo.

Quería herirle. Avergonzarle. No fui más que un juego para él. Mi esperanza era que aún quedara algún resto de vergüenza en su miserable alma. Me oculte tras la frialdad. Busque refugio en la latente ira. No podía darme el lujo de creerle. Que me engañara de nuevo. Soy una total imbécil, como pude pensar que ese tipo… se enamoró de mí. Quería macharle a bofetadas; la indecisión de quien debía ser golpeado más fuerte por mi puño si él o yo. Me había roto. Consentí que él me destrozara. Le concedí que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. No existe perdón para tal estupidez. No merezco ni llorar tan ridículo error. Me detesto. Me repudio. Aborrezco los despreciables actos de los que fui capaz. Cada palabra. Cada sonrisa. Cada deseo. Cada beso. Ese perverso "estoy enamorada de ti" me perseguía humillante, corrosivo, agresivo me partía el alma en pedazos. Yo misma me condene a la desgracia. Soy indigna de tenerme piedad.

–Si eso es lo que piensas–, sonrió sin humor. – confirma, es más puedes decir que Lucy me alcanzo para la boda, será una ceremonia sencilla–, dijo tomándole la mano para encerrarse en la habitación.

* * *

vamos... ya habia estado varios dias sin el postre de su enojo; como pueden culparme ahora... P.d, me salte la primera noche por que francamente pienso que soy malisima en esa clasificación; sin embargo, si aun desean saber y pueden pasar por alto mi burda descripción, haganmelo saber; sobre todo si con ello calman su tendencia homicida.


	21. Chapter 21

Infinitas gracias por leer…. Especialmente a** JessTELLOBO, Alejandra Lizette, Laura41319, Guiguita, Karina, Cucuri **por sus comentarios.

Si, Karina algo poético, me gusta mucho la poesía, metáforas, analogías y verbos en pasado, bonita combinación ¿no?, cursimente malvada. Por lo visto soy más rápida que el cuchillo más rápido del oeste "Alejandra" y más escurridiza que Laura con todo y su tendencia homicida al rojo vivo. Y Giguita no puedo tolerar que nadie se interponga en tu odio por mí; pero como se atreve tu jefa a amargarme el postre. Inconcebible, así que Alejandra trae acá ese cuchillo; no se preocupen hare que parezca un accidente; "accidentalmente la confundiré con un rollo de sushi".

Espero les guste… Ok, ya saben cómo me gusta jugar con la narración así que es un poco diferente hoy.

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XVII.**

*****RICK*****

Pude oír la agudeza de la duda. Pude oír los sollozos que contenía. Pude ver rodar sus calladas lágrimas. Sí. Pude advertir todo ello. Pero no lo hice. En cambio mentí. Luchando contra la desilusión de sus ojos. Tibiamente levante el resto de la voz que me quedaba ahogada en la garganta. No me dejaba amarle. Fugaz se escapa de mí, atraviesa mi alma para reclamarle como suya y luego desaparecer. No me deja amarle y no sé si pueda dejar de hacerlo. No me dejaba amarle y quería perderme en ella para siempre. Sentí como el acero de una bala se llevaba mi vida con ella. Hubiera preferido cualquier otra herida; una tangible; una de la que pudiera sobrevivir. Así que tome a Lucy y escape a mi habitación. Me senté en el piso las fuerzas abortaron mi cuerpo.

–Oye estas bien–, consolaba la abogada sentándose a mi lado.

–ella es…

–Complicada– interrumpió. –lo sé, se lo complicado que llega a ser–, sonrió. –pero no creo que actuar así ayude mucho.

–le dije que estoy enamorado de ella–, suspire. –Y ella no puede confiar en mi–, la ira salía por mi boca.

–Rick, habla con ella, se sinceró, no mientas o huyas–, aseguro.

–Ja, nunca escucha nada de lo que digo, parece estar esperando un error para poder culparme y salir corriendo.

–Pues mentir de esa forma tampoco es muy útil–, sacudió la cabeza.

Luego de acompañar a Lucy a su habitación me tendí sobre la cama. Ella regresa a mí; en el aire viaja mi nombre con un soplo de sus labios. Era ridículo sentir su respiración arrullando mi sueño. Tenía que hablar con ella; hacerle entender que la amo. Volátil. Toma cualquier grieta para evaporarse. Quien diga que conoce la tristeza aun no la ha conocido a ella. El teléfono de la habitación sonó.

–señor, solo llamaba para comprobar la hora a la que saldremos mañana

–Peter, estabas preocupado por mí–, sonreí. –Seguiremos con los compromisos de la agenda y no lo sé pero tal vez tengamos que dejar a Lucy en el aeropuerto, así que descansa amigo–, colgué.

*****KATE*****

Se fue tan liviano, con tal ligereza se había esfumado del pasillo. El justo precio por amarle es la locura. De pronto la frialdad del hielo es lo más cálido que conozco. Porque lo amo. Admití que las sombras me persigan. Porque le amo. El sol proyecta una brumosa niebla. Porque lo amo. Podría perderme a la eternidad solo para verle una vez más; tan solo una vez más. Porque lo amo. Él, era él; él, es él; él, siempre será él. Porque lo amo. Volví a mi habitación; el teléfono sonaba.

–lo siento director Montgomery parece que la comunicación no es muy buena–, pretexte.

–Está bien señorita Beckett, ya ha hablado con nuestro cliente–, dijo mi jefe restándole importancia a mi excusa.

–Si–, controle el escalofrió que salía tembloroso.

–y bien,

–enviare el comunicado por fax esta misma noche

Seque las brasas que me quemaban el rostro. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Un maldito comunicado. Una carta suicida. El castigo a mi estupidez. Su recuerdo se aferra inmortal me niega la dicha del olvido. Inútil es inútil quitarme de la piel el olor a orquídeas. Imposible. Es imposible no sentir su aliento besándome los labios. La placentera presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Es tan utópico tratar de arrancarme el corazón solo para poder volver a respirar sin este maldito dolor clavándose en mi pecho. Esa noche no dormí.

–Hola Peter–, salude al chofer ahogando un bostezo.

–Señorita–, asintió sereno.

–Peter, estas usando perfume–, arquee las cejas.

–No–, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa.

Si claro, que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Peter. Era divertido poder distraerse un poco del dolor. La sonrisa me salía pesada; como si las comisuras de los labios estuvieran recubiertas de plomo. Era agradable ver el familiar rostro de la pasividad inquebrantable en el chofer. Suspire. Si tan solo hubiera sido como Peter.

–Señor Richard– se levantó del asiento cuando vio aparecer a su jefe con la abogada del brazo –señorita Lucy–, saludo apartando la silla.

–Pitt, tan caballeroso como siempre–, sonrió la abogada soltando el brazo del escritor.

Él no me miraba. Maleducado. Ni siquiera me dio los buenos días. Parecía encantado por ella. Sonreía como un bobo. Se atrevió a sentarse a mi costado y yo quería que el plomo de mis labios cayera sobre la punzada de mi pecho. Había pasado la noche con ella. Duele. Duele tanto. No soy suya; él no quiere que lo sea. Él no es mío; yo ruego que lo fuera. Le amo con la fuerza de la luna sobre el mar; él provoca en mí mil mareas. Le amo con cada milímetro de mi piel. Le amo y su amor me odia.

–Señor Castle, señorita Jordán, a nombre del gerente del hotel reciban nuestras felicitaciones por su próximo matrimonio– chasqueo el capitán de meseros y al segundo aparecían dos hombres depositando un desayuno especial para la parejita.

–Disculpe–, dijo exaltada la abogada. – ¿matrimonio? –, sonrió nerviosa. – no, de donde saco eso.

–lo siento, debe ser un mal entendido está en todos los diarios–, dijo entregándole un periódico a Lucy.

–Que hiciste–, me vocifero mi cliente; "con que de pronto se ha dado cuenta de que existo".

–Solo mi trabajo–, ladre.

–felicidades… señor…señorita– dijo el chofer levantándose de la silla. –Estaré en el auto–, murmuro tirando la servilleta en el plato.

–Peter espera iré contigo–, trastabillo la abogada soltando el diario sobre la mesa para correr tras el chofer.

Él se desplomo en el asiento. Que ahora estaba celoso se Peter. Cerró los ojos antes de levantar el trozo de papel. Sus ojos viajaron por el periódico. Expectantes. Atentos. Desmenuzando cada letra. Memorizando cada palabra. Sorprendió por el poder de mi revancha. Yo también podría jugar con él. Demostrarle que no me afecto en lo mínimo su engaño. Si el remordimiento por lo que me había hecho no lo hería tal vez esto si conseguiría golpearle.

–que rayos, significa esto–, golpeo la mesa con el puño.

*****RICK*****

_"Me complace pronunciar la decisión de contraer matrimonio con mi abogada la Señorita Lucy Jordán. Después de mantener una larga relación en secreto nos vemos ahora en la necesidad de admitir la serie de rumores con respecto a nosotros. Lucy, ha sido es y será la mujer de mi vida."_

Aquello era demasiado. Ella esta estoica sentada frente a mí. El monumento a la frialdad; mientras mi compostura se disipaba con cada estúpida palabra. De verdad trate de controlarme. Mi intención era hablar con ella. No pudo esperar ni una maldita noche. El escarnio; la humillación; los agravios contenidos en aquel comunicado. Ese no era ningún comunicado era la base que declaraba como ciertos los rumores de la relación con su abogada. Alexis. Alexis. Alexis. Que hará Meredith si luego salía a negar; maldición a cancelar su compromiso. Tacharlo de inestable. Irresponsable. Correr el rumor de que ahora había engañado a Lucy.

–mi trabajo, ya se lo he dicho–, siseo.

–cómo pudiste hacer algo así, no pensaste en Alexis, en el daño que le harás a mi hija

–usted dijo que confirmara, solo hice lo que me pidió.

–y no pudiste esperar una jodida noche, no pudiste creer en mí, negarte a aceptar que soy un…

–y que quería que hiciera, volver a rogar que me dijeras que me amas, volver y esperar a que me besaras, maldito mentiroso.

–es que es tan difícil entender que te amo, maldita sea te amo–, grite levantándome de la mesa.

Ja, y ahora se había quedado muda. Donde quedo todo ese profesionalismo que se empeña en demostrar. Se quedó ahí, quieta, mirándome con sus grandes ojos castaños. Acaso hable en otro idioma. Realmente no piensa decir nada. No piensa hacer otra cosa diferente a contemplarme. No le basta con que se Lo grite. Que espera. Que quiere ahora. Que va a exigir. Parecía no cansarse de mirarme; así que la bese. Me incline y levante su barbilla con el pulgar. La bese sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Se relajo con la pasividad del beso. Sonreí. Era tan mía.

–Será mejor que arregles este embrollo–, le musite besándole la oreja y me fui a buscar a Peter y a Lucy.

*****KATE*****

Cuando por fin mis rodillas dejaron de tiritar y pude levantarme de la silla. Camine para encontrarme con el colérico trio en el coche. "Te amo", no dijo me gustas, ni siquiera "estoy enamorado de ti". "te amo", dijo "te amo". Pero qué demonios hice. Estúpida mujer celosa. Ciega idiota. Él me ama. Su voz me acribillaba el pecho. A donde se fue el recelo; dos palabritas salieron firmes y él se apoderaba de mi. Le gratifica agotarme. Lagrimas rencorosamente inútiles; lo arruine; destroce por despecho su reputación y él me dijo que me ama. Alexis; no pensé en ella; cuan grave sera. Kate si que eres una imbécil. Caminaba tambaleante como quien está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso; "él me ama" y yo le comprometí con otra mujer.

–Esto es francamente estúpido–, decía Peter. –no entiendo porque deben seguir adelante con la boda.

–Peter que sucede–, trate de ponerme al tanto de la conversación.

–esto es culpa suya, suponía que era algo atolondrada pero esto es una exageración–, me miro iracundo; donde había quedado el tranquilo chofer de nervios de acero.

–señorita Beckett–, suspiro Lucy. –hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas en los tribunales, pienso que lo mejor será seguirle el juego al comunicado, casarme con Rick y después divorciarnos en cuanto se arreglen los detalles de la custodia.

–Casarse–, grite. – no, yo arreglare esto, puedo arreglarlo, de verdad puedo, hare un nuevo comunicado…

–No puedes hacer nada sin que tu firma de publicidad pierda credibilidad, eso los arruinaría–, dijo cabizbajo mi cliente. El hombre que había dicho que me amaba. El hombre al que obligue a comprometerse con su abogada.

–No será nuestro primer divorcio–, sonrió Lucy mirando al escritor. –y nosotros somos más civilizados, claro que en secreto planeo una jugosa pensión–, bromeo.

–Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila–, le solté grosera a Lucy. –te gusta, te gusta Rick, vas a casarte con él porque te gusta.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos a la entrevista–, Peter abrió la puerta del coche.

–No–, chille tomando a la abogada que ya se subía al auto. – te gusta, pero él me ama

–Sí, de acuerdo–, rodo los ojos condescendiente. – Pero a mí no me gusta mi futuro esposo–, sonrió sacudiéndose mi mano.

–Mentirosa, crees que no he visto como lo miras, ayer estabas metida en su habitación, que pretendías, por algo Meredith sospecho de ti.

–Como digas–, dijo con media sonrisa. –Sí que eres complicada–, suspiro metiéndose en el auto.


	22. Chapter 22

Infinitas gracias por leer…especialmente a **JessTELLOBO, Laura41319, Alejandra Lizette, Nuskyta, Cucuri, Guiguita, Karina… ** por sus comentarios.

Ja, sus comentarios me derriten tengo que admitir. No sé cómo logran siempre que mi gélido corazón gotee. Para su fortuna espero terminar esta incongruencia con un capítulo más a lo mucho dos. Ya he abusado suficiente de su paciencia. Bueno Karina ; no siempre se necesita meter continuamente la pata para estar siendo cobarde. Claro, que Rick tiene miedo, lo engañaron; trata de protegerse de alguna manera; para él su hija es lo único real que le queda. Los dos están perdidos, inseguros, faltos de confianza. Él le reclama a ella, pero él ¿confía? Se atraen y corren uno tras del otro incoherentes, sin sentido. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, quizás de verdad necesitan una pastilla anti bipolaridad (pero vamos donde quedaría mi diversión). Así que si buscan trascender primero deben demostrar que son dignos del corazón del otro, ¿Cómo? Ja, he ahí la incógnita; ¿Cómo?, si los continuos reveces que ambos se dan, los frustran ¿y cómo se desahogan? gritando, pataleando, inmaduros, buscando la certeza de pertenencia con los formalismos y papeletas que si bien no significan nada, para este par lo es todo; es, como diría el rey león… ¡un ciclo sin fin!, Ja; por eso estamos a la mitad de esta incongruencia… ¿no?

Francamente no busco sorprenderles con una truculenta idea; así que no esperen demasiado del final; creo que ya se han hecho una idea de lo que pasara. Naturalmente alguien tendrá que morir, Ja, es broma ... o ... ¿no lo es?

Espero les guste….

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XVIII**

*****KATE*****

–honestamente creo que lo mejor es casarnos. –insistía la abogada.

–No–, rugí.

No puedo permitirlo; ahora es un "sacrificio" pero quien sabe que mañas tendrá esa tipa. Él seguía sin hablar. No enunciaba ninguna postura. Era una locura siquiera estar considerando el compromiso.

–bien entonces tienes alguna grandiosa idea–, incordiaba Lucy. –tu que dices Rick–, miro a mi cliente.

–no lo sé–, resoplo.

No lo sabe hace menos de una hora acaba de decirme que me ama y no lo sabe. Por supuesto que no; esa sería una mejor respuesta. Además cual es el juego de la abogada; tanta insistencia en el tema no es normal. Kate, maldita sea tú fuiste la que armo todo este lio; como puedes estar buscando culpables ahora. Sí, pero él también debería de mantenerse firme; dijo que me ama. Con un demonio debí haber estudiado "bioquímica" u otra cosa.

–Que, no puedo creer que realmente lo estés considerando–, rompí incrédula.

–Bueno sea lo que sea tendremos que afrontarlo tan pronto como lleguemos a la primera entrevista–, recordó Lucy

No podía callarse por un segundo. Por todos los cielos parecía estar oyendo el tic tac de un maldito reloj. Esa maldita abogada era odiosa; pero tenía razón. La prensa de seguro ya estaría haciendo fila tratando de obtener una exclusiva.

–cancelemos, los compromisos y volvamos a New York–, sugerí. Cualquier cosa. Necesitaba algo de tiempo. Le convencería. No podía ser tan malo.

–Huir, claro eso siempre resuelve todo–, se mofo la abogada.

–quieres callarte, porque mejor no le pides a Peter que te lleve por el vestido de novia, con eso estarás contenta, ¿verdad? –

–Basta–, espeto Rick pasándose la mano por la frente. –Lucy no tiene por qué soportar nada de esto–, la defendió. –Lucy, verdaderamente crees que lo mejor sería seguir con esto.

–Si–, musito. – las cosas se pueden llegar a complicar bastante, Meredith sí que supo jugar sus cartas esta vez, sin mencionar que conto con ayuda extra–, me miro.

–Bien entonces hagámoslo– trago duro mi cliente.

–No puedo creer que confíes en ella; No pienso ser parte de esto–, llore.

–Kate–, susurro. –por favor; no te pido que confíes en Lucy te ruego que creas en mi–, me obligo a mirar el dolor en su rostro.

Fatal. Nefasto. Fatídico. Las malditas entrevistas no giraban en torno a otra cosa que al "compromiso". Fotógrafos deleitándose cuando él besaba su mejilla. Sonrisas. La felicidad materializada. Sí que son buenos actores. Él caminaba con ella de la mano o ella lo tomaba del brazo; mientras que a mi Peter me condenaba al infierno sin decirme ni media palabra.

–vaya, sí que fue toda una sorpresa enterarnos de su compromiso–, sonreía un estúpido periodista. –Bueno, su relación ya era un secreto a voces–, rio. – pero cuéntenos ya tienen una fecha.

–Bueno si es verdad que Rick y yo tenemos varios años de conocernos pero nuestro noviazgo es reciente; no aún no tenemos una fecha–, contesto la "prometida".

Gran parte de aceptar "el compromiso" se debió a que ese par me narro con detalle la infidelidad que les llevo a sus respectivos divorcios. Pero, "Nuestro noviazgo", esa mujer lo está disfrutando. Cuando menos me olvide del asunto de la sencilla ceremonia privada de carácter inmediato. Necesitaba aire. El ambiente del foro estaba viciado. Luces brillantes que me caían en los ojos. Risas, felicitaciones, agradecimientos y ellos juntos. En que maldito círculo del infierno Dante padecería esto. Lo detestaba. La idea de verle con otra mujer. Como debía manejar esto. No soy una profesional. No quiero serlo. Pero con que valía le reclamo; él me pido que confiara en él; que puedo hacer más que agonizar en silencio.

–Iré a buscar a Peter–, sonrió la abogada dejándonos en el camerino.

–Hola–, cerré la puerta, poniendo el cerrojo.

–Hola–, me rodeo por la cintura besándome la nuca.

–Lo siento–, rogué. – debí escucharte, debí creer en ti. Tú me amas ¿verdad?, realmente me amas.

–Te amo–, arramblaba tiernamente mi mundo. –Te amo–, repitió desmoronándome.

El vocablo. La promesa. El juramento que selle con un beso. Necesitaba oírlo. Después de ese día en el que el mundo lo suponía ajeno a mí. Después de que él le mintió al universo entero; me bastaba con que me lo dijera a mí. Tonta. Torpe. Inútil. No consigo pensar en otra cosa más que en él. Un beso incontenible. Era mío; no de ella. Le marcaria; de manera que cada que estuviera con ella pensara en mí. En la ausencia de mis labios martirizándole. Él me ama. Me ama y no renunciare a él. Una carrera de resistencia contra la abogada. Perseverancia.

–Que pasara con nosotros–, respire asfixiada por la falta de aire. –no me alejaras de ti, no dejare de besarte cuando se me dé la gana, regresare a tu habitación cada noche si es necesario, eres mío Richard Castle, mío; y me encargare de recordártelo.

No dijo nada. En cambio soplo sobre mis labios su aliento, incitándome a besarlo. Impulsivo me arrincono contra la puerta presionando su cadera contra mi vientre. Su entusiasmo me instigaba. Febril. Impaciente. Frenético. Me alteraba. La sensación era demasiado intensa para mi control; y entendía que no era mío; yo era suya y el maldito lo sabía.

–De veras serás tan valiente como para regresar a mi habitación cada noche–, me provoco acariciándome los labios con el pulgar. –Lo prometes–, murmuro ronco adulando mi cuello con su nariz. –Promételo–, mando besándome mientras su mano deambulaba por debajo de mi blusa.

–Lo prometo–, suplique soltando el vapor de mis pulmones que me llenaba de humedad la cabeza.

*****RICK*****

Después de ponerle punto final a la gira regresamos a New York. Si llegue a pensar que el escándalo cesaría junto con la gira me equivoque. Perdido. Un barco a la deriva. Un velero a merced del viento. La corriente me arrastraba sin que lograra reaccionar. El comunicado me golpeo. Le pedí a Lucy que contestara las preguntas para impedir un colapso legal. Haría lo que fuera por mi hija. Lucy ya no me representaría en los tribunales pero podría hacerlo fuera de ellos. Jugaría cualquier juego. Últimamente Lucy, Kate y yo íbamos a todos mis compromisos sociales juntos. Esa noche seria en particular un calvario. Anunciaríamos la fecha de la boda a los medios. El director Montgomery insistió en hacer un gran evento.

–Listo, amado mío–, rio Lucy parada en la puerta de mi habitación. –Deja que te ayude con eso–, señalo la corbata mal hecha. –Aún podemos fingir una mortal pelea–, musito estrujándome la camisa. –no me hagas caso, estoy algo nerviosa.

–Lucy–, la abrace. –gracias.

–Que rayos pasa aquí–, bramo Kate con Alexis de la mano.

–sí, papi que rayos pasa aquí–, repitió mi hija.

–Alexis–, regañe mirando a la avergonzada publicista. – Lucy solo está ayudándome con la corbata.

– ¿abrazados?, déjame a mí–, resoplo Kate apartando la mano de Lucy.

–Será mejor que te acostumbres, dentro de poco este galán será mi esposo–, bromeo la abogada. –Vamos Alexis, esperaremos en el auto, a tu padre y a su amante– me guiño un ojo.

–Lucy–, grite pero ya se había ido. Esas mujeres van a acabar conmigo.

–Oye tenemos que hablar–, dijo Kate ajustándome el cuello de la camisa.

–Que ocurre–, fruncí el ceño.

–No puedo hacer esto–, suspiro. –me voy, le pedí al director Montgomery que me mandara a supervisar la nueva oficina en Washington, no quiero ver cómo te casas con Lucy.

–Estas huyendo–, reproche.

–No, regresare tan pronto como sea posible–, refuto.

–Como quieras–, espete. – pero no pienso esperarte, estoy harto, tú me metiste en esto y ahora sales corriendo.

–Y que pretendes que me siente en la primera fila, aplauda y les arroje pétalos de rosas.

Esa mujer era un fastidio. Un cruel tormento. Sabía que se fugaría a la menor oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que saldría corriendo y aun así confiaba en que estaría equivocado. No puedo culparla. De estar yo en su lugar ya hubiera planeado el asesinato del novio. Lucy y yo habíamos esperado; tratando de apaciguar a la prensa; pero los reporteros parecían vernos como un modelo de familia. Una bola de nieve que se hizo cada vez más grande y desagradable. La presión por una fecha crecía; cometarios incomodos que los reporteros no vacilaban en pronunciar.

–Felicidades–, levantaban las voces al unisonó al momento del brindis.

–Gracias, amigos–, sonreí. –Lamento que tengamos que irnos pero ya estamos fuera de la hora de dormir de Alexis – me excuse tomando las manos de mi hija y de mi "prometida".

–Peter, sácanos de aquí–, pidió la abogada cuando cerré la puerta del auto.

–Qué hay de la publicista–, dijo el chofer.

–no vendrá con nosotros, tiene tarjetas de presentación que entregar–, conteste.

Peter condujo hasta el apartamento de Lucy. Una noche insoportable. Sonrisas falsas. Muestras de cariño de desconocidos que no acudieron más que a saciar su morbo. Ella se ira. Piensa abandonarme; desde cuándo habrá planeado su fuga.

–Si me permite decirlo, señor Richard… Señora Jordán, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que su compromiso fracase – dijo Peter frente al edificio de Lucy.

–Pitt, es lo mejor que he oído esta noche–, sonreí llevándome la mano al corazón.


	23. Chapter 23

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO, Guiguita, Alejandra Lizette, Graceys41319, Cucuri, Comentarista ****Anónimo** por sus comentarios.

Ok, Graceys; no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras a mí; sé que tiendo a jugar demasiado con la línea de los personajes. Deja que te presente al grupo multicolor. Jess; es como mi escudera, me encanta la acertada interpretación que le da a los capítulos. Guiguita; la nuestra es una larga historia de amor-odio (aunque se que finge odiarme). Alejandra y Laura; con sus tendencias homicidas, me asustarían sino fuera tan escurridiza. Cucuri, Nuskyta, Karina; a las que busco sorprender e impacientar y me fascina hacerlo.

Que explique la bipolaridad de Kate...¿eh?, bien veamos; mas que definirse como bipolaridad; cambios de humor; opinión etc. Creo es mas bien Indecisión. Inseguridad. Miedo. El arrepentimiento al ver la reacción de Rick, desemboca diría en sus impulsivas acciones. ¿Porque?, porque todos somos así, ingenuos, temerosos, indecisos, necios, orgullosos, esperanzados. Y después de ver culminadas nuestra continuidad de tonterias ¿que hacemos?, una de dos , ir, tratar de resarcimos ; o huir despavoridos, dar marcha atrás, correr. Ninguno de nosotros es bipolar, no necesitamos serlo, simplemente somos seres humanos. Nunca has herido (emocionalmente no como Alejandra y su cuchillo) a nadie y luego te lo has pensado mejor; nunca has dicho: "porque actué así"(mira que ni tu mismo entiendes lo que hiciste o porque, sin embargo lo has hecho); nunca has tenido pavor de algo y luego dices: "diablos hubiera podido hacerlo"; nunca te has puesto de mal humor por cualquier simpleza; nunca se te ha apagado una sonrisa y la has cambiado por tristeza; nunca has llorado y al siguiente segundo ríes; nunca has sentido que cargas el peso del mundo en tus hombros ; hay mucho mas cosas en el mundo que las que nuestros ojos ven; que las que nuestras manos tocan; vivimos en un mundo donde hasta el cielo es capaz de llorar en un día soleado ¿no es esto maravilloso?. La ambigüedad reina nuestro razonamiento; hacemos , pensamos y decimos cosas extremadamente diferentes de lo que sentimos (en ocasiones). JA, Si nunca te ha pasado entonces la bipolar aquí , soy yo. Eso te diría para excusarme JA; pero si no estoy describiendo (los escritores son aburridos) mas que un montón de barbaridades; no puedo evitar sentirme idiota, estúpida; mis mas sinceras disculpas; de verdad lamento no poder sostener la historia; un personaje sin base no es nada; de nada sirve si no se entiende por muy original que esta sea; de nada sirven una infinidad de capítulos vacíos; miles de palabras vanas carentes del sentido porque provienen de una serie de emociones incomprensibles, ¿que fundamento pueden tener?; porque puede o no gustarte, pero que no se entienda transforma una historia en nada; me entristece ; me avergüenzo por ello, nuevamente mis mas sinceras disculpas que hago extensivas a todos; y mi mas atento agradecimiento por compartirle a esta tontería un instante de su vida; como ya les he dicho ustedes le dan vida a mis historias; les estoy en deuda; lamento no poder hacer mas.

Espero les guste, mañana intentare actualizar el crossover; así que, hasta luego.

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XIX**

*****RICK*****

Los días parecían desaparecer del calendario. El sol no detenía ni por medio segundo su recorrido; horas que pasaban arrastrando con ellas la luz; llevándose la esperanza. Iba a casarme. El concepto era una broma. Inverosímil. Un diseño ficticio, engañoso, falaz. No lo creía; pero lo sabía. Sin recepción. Una modesta firma ante un juez. Tan falso; tan real.

–Richard, seguro que quieres continuar con esta aberración–, suspiro mi madre.

–vaya ese sí que es un buen consejo el día de la boda de tu hijo–, bromee sarcástico. –claro que no, tomaría cualquier oportunidad para evitar este desastre.

Me mire al espejo; más que buscando mi reflejo para concebirle a ella; un minuto para evocarle; un segundo para perder la paz. Ella me evitaba; solo conseguí ver la cobardía del tipo frente a mí. Irreconocible. Desconocido. Emanaba incertidumbre por cada poro de la frente. Estaría en el cielo; justo cuando yo estaría condenándome al infierno. Su vuelo saldría esa tarde. Se negó a que Peter la llevara. Se negó a verme antes de la boda.

–Estarás bien–, mi madre beso mi sien. –Siempre se puede salir de cualquier lugar en el que hemos conseguido entrar–, sonrió. Quizás al ver la perturbación de mis manos.

–Bueno, eso sigue siendo un raro consejo–, suspire. –pero es más apropiado.

–Señor, el coche está listo–, Peter interrumpía insensible.

Baje las escaleras con mi madre y Peter a la espalda. Lucy estaba sentada en la sala; observando como Alexis armaba un rompecabezas junto a su niñera. Me obstine en no llevarla a la boda. Estará colmado de reporteros. Será tedioso. Mi hija es inocente porque he de empujarle; exponerle a mi infortunio.

–Te ves bien–, Lucy encogió los hombros. –excepto por la mueca de pánico; que es como un golpe a mi orgullo–, sacudió la mano.

–Lo siento, estoy nervioso–, resollé. –tu estas….elegante.

–¿Elegante?, sí que estas caritativo hoy–, se burló Lucy con las manos en las caderas. –tu que dices Peter, como luzco– cuestionó al chofer.

–Ideal–, emitió sorpresivo. –Para la ocasión–, agrego desviando la mirada.

Una auténtica colonia de prensa nos esperaba ya al salir del loft. Flashazos que destellaban perdiéndose en el asombro de nuestros rostros. Jaloneos y empujones desesperados que buscaban llamar la atención de Lucy o mía. Tenía que tolerarlo. Sobrellevar aquel vía crucis autoimpuesto. Tome a la abogada de la mano cuando llegamos al registro civil para ayudarle a descender del coche. Sonríe. Simplemente sonríe y camina para entregarte al destino.

–Señor Castle, señorita Jordán, el oficiante los recibirá en un momento–, tarareo alguna especie de secretaria.

–Gracias–, asentí cortes.

–Cielos la sonrisa de esa mujer, denota más felicidad que la de cualquiera de nosotros–, murmuro Lucy, mirando en rededor como esperando que alguien gritara "yo me opongo" antes de que la tradicional pregunta siquiera fuere formulada. –Creo que voy a vomitar–, dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

–Quien golpea mi vanidad ahora–, sonreí aterrorizado.

–Pueden pasar, adelante no sean tímidos– reía la mujer.

"Adelante", oímos pero ninguno de los dos se movía. "pueden pasar", se asemejaba a la llamada al corredor de la muerte. Donde maldita sea estaba la milagrosa llamada del gobernador. "No sean tímidos" decía la mujer arrastrándonos con ella a la desgracia. El hombre tras el escritorio tenía una extravagante corbata. Tuve que contener una risotada. Y después el berrinche de salir corriendo. Lucy no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás. Evaluando las posibles salidas de emergencia y yo la anclaba a mi lado; no para detener su huida sino para correr junto con ella en cuanto decidiera hacerlo.

–Estamos aquí reunidos–, formulo solemne el oficiante.

La solemnidad del acto nos caía encima. Lucy apretó mi mano mientras yo trague saliva. Era como sentir el empinado descenso en una montaña rusa. No podías hacer otra cosa que gritar; solo que en este caso la intensidad del evento aumentaba porque ni eso podrías hacer para desahogarte.

–Respira y piensa en la gloria del divorcio–, balbuceo la abogada apretujando la sonrisa con la habilidad de un ventrílocuo experto.

*****KATE*****

–Lanie, ya te lo dije me voy mañana y no lo discutiré–, rugí preparando la maleta sobre mi cama.

–Kate, quieres sentarte y meditarlo un solo segundo–, reclamaba mi mejor amiga.

–lo mejor, lo más sano para mi salud mental es que no vea al hombre que dice amarme casarse con otra–, espete.

–Que no estés aquí para verlo no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar–, protestaba Lanie.

El sol me abofeteo la cara. Hoy. Él se casa hoy. Hoy. Yo escapare hoy. No podía quedarme; que podría hacer de todas formas. Acaso nadie puede entenderlo. Como pueden ser tan crueles. Pedirme que me quede a mirar como la felicidad se me esfuma. Es que todo está situación es abrumadora; no estoy capacitada para sobrevivir. Ya de por si los medios se complacían en fotografiarles juntos; cerquísima. Que pasara ahora que sean "esposos". El señor y la señora Castle. No. No estaré aquí para ver esto. Lanie me llevaría al aeropuerto; el avión despegaría y estaría fuera del infierno.

–Pasajeros con destino a Washington…– La chirriante vocecilla del megáfono me atraía a la huida.

–Aun pienso que estas cometiendo un error–, suspiro Lanie dándome un abrazo de despedida.

–Tengo que irme–, me separe anteponiendo una sonrisa sobre las lágrimas.

Siempre me han puesto nerviosa los aviones; miedo a volar concluiría cualquier psicoanalista pero de hecho me da miedo todo lo que separe mis pies del piso incluido el amor. Sin embargo aquí estoy, intentando que el avión al despegar aterrice mis pies; que su vuelo me distancie de él.

–señorita estamos a punto de despegar, le sugiero abrocharse el cinturón–, molestaba la amabilidad de la sobrecargo.

–sí, sabe estoy un poco nerviosa–, mis dedos bailaban inquietos buscando atender la petición de la mujer.

–señorita, podría darme la hora–, parloteaba algún pasajero.

Una punzada de arrepentimiento me quebró. La invocación de él. El tiempo hecho números rodaba inclemente en mis pensamientos; parecía como si solo significaran algo para mí; dichos para mí; esperar ser oídos, no; entendidos por mí. Él estará por casarse justo dentro de poco. Aun llegaría a impedirlo. Podría detenerlo si me bajaba ahora. Al diablo. Al diablo la azafata. Al diablo este maldito cinturón. Al diablo mis infundados miedos. Tenía una boda que arruinar. Una romántica celebración que impedir. Un idiota novio que secuestrar. Sobre mi cadáver que esa arpía sale del brazo con él. Me levante y camine por el pasillo buscando la salida.

–Señorita que cree que está haciendo estamos a punto de despegar–, vociferaba la auxiliar persiguiéndome por el avión.

–que cree que estoy haciendo me bajo de esta cosa–, dije. De verdad que esa mujer es bruta.

–Pero están por abordar los últimos pasajeros–, se adelantó para detenerme.

–Eso a mí que rayos me importa; ahora quítese de mi camino–, la empuje.

Conseguí bajarme de avión. Ya habrá tiempo de recoger el equipaje después. Agobiada evadía la corriente de gente que me obstaculizaba el camino. Llegare. Si llegare. No podía permitirme un instante de duda. Prácticamente le robe un taxi a un tipo que ya tenía la portezuela abierta.

–Arranque–, mande al chofer azotando la puerta.

Él tipo al volante era una tortuga. Sentí el deseo amordazarlo para conducir yo. Rápido. Rápido. Dese prisa. Vamos. Debí dejarme caer de un paracaídas. Acelere, maldita sea. No llegare a tiempo. El móvil; llámalo idiota. Hurgue mis bolsillos. Nada. Nada aparte de ese estúpido mensaje.

–Si eres capaz de escuchar esto es porque estoy en la dimensión…. –, colgué.

Quizás aún este por salir del Loft. Con un poco de suerte seguiría ahí. ¡Dios mío!, más le vale seguir ahí.

–Si–, contestaron.

–El señor Castle, necesitó hablar con él–, suplique a la joven.

–Es urgente–, dijo. Santo dios cuantos imbéciles más tendré que soportar hoy.

–SI–, chille controlando la punzada en la sien.

–lo siento él y su prometida ya han salido, ha intentado llamarlo al móvil.. –, colgué.

"Ha intentado llamarlo al…." No, soy tan bruta que estaba esperando a que lo sugirieras. Cuál era su prisa por casase. Tenía que ser tan condenadamente puntual. Esto realmente no puede estar pasando. Me hundí en el asiento. No lo alcanzaría en el loft. Pero si en el registro. Un poco más. Estaré ahí; solo espera un poco más. No te cases por favor. Algo debe de pasar. Alguien tiene que detener esto. Lucy; ¿llamar a la abogada? Joder, en este instante llamaría al mismo diablo. Vamos. Coge la llamada. Vamos abogadilla, atiende. Nada. Con un demonio para que tiene móvil si no lo piensan usar.

–Diablos, quiere darse prisa–, grite zapateando el piso.

–Señorita–, dijo el aletargado hombre. – las reglas de transito de la ciudad de New York….

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…. Por el amor de Dios; Maldición no tengo tiempo para unas clases acerca del tránsito. Estaba enojada. Molesta. Irritada. No distinguí con quien. Con el tráfico. Con el chofer. Con la distancia. Con el estúpido al que se le ocurrió la ubicación del aeropuerto. Con Lucy. Con él. Conmigo. Obstáculos. Obstáculos. Exasperantes y desmoralizadores obstáculos. Cada luz roja de los semáforos detenía con ellas mi respiración. Acortaban la esperanza de salvarlo.

– ve ya estamos aquí, ninguna necesidad de correr–, reprendió el chofer sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Gracias–, le tire un par de billetes en el asiento.

Ya era un milagro que no hubiera ningún periodista. Empuje la pesada puerta. Otro obstáculo que me separaba de él. "yo me opongo", "yo me opongo". Repetía buscando la calma. Recorrí el pasillo. Unos metros más; que pronto serán centímetros. Una puerta más. Él estará detrás de aquella puerta. Él sonreirá cuando me vea llegar. Caminaría hasta él; y le bastaría con ver la resolución en mi rostro para entenderlo. Le tomare de la mano y lo alejare de ella.

–Señorita…–, se levantaba una mujer de su escritorio en cuanto cruce la puerta.

La pase de largo enfilándome al despacho del oficiante. Todavía no. Aun no hacia lo suficiente. Aun no impedía una desgracia. Todavía no podía detenerme. Un segundo más. Un latido más. Un paso más; antes de abatirme. Antes de caer desfallecida en su pecho. Gire la chapa esperando ver la sorpresa; la felicidad. Pero en cambio me encontré con el vacío. Con la desolación. Con los inertes papeles esparcidos lúgubres sobre el rocoso escritorio.

–…puedo ayudarle–, sonreía la mujer.

No sé qué pesaba más. No sé qué me ahogaba. No distingo que me asfixia; si la carrera hasta ahí o el dolor del fracaso. Sabía lo que ese espacio vacío significaba. Lo sabía. Estaba segura de lo que había pasado ahí. Aun así. A pesar de saber, hable exigiendo la sentencia:

–el… matrimonio–, dije con el último aliento de en los pulmones.

–lo siento ya han concluido todos los compromisos programados para hoy, ¿era una invitada?, la entiendo odio perderme las bodas–, rio regresando al escritorio.

"Todos" la palabra me aplastaba. Se casaron. En verdad se casó. Arrastre los pies a la salida. Descorazonada seria decir poco para la angustiosa desolación que padecía. Podría jurar que el corazón lo tenía hecho polvo de no ser por los furiosos latidos provocados por mi carrera. Inalcanzable. Siempre supe que era inalcanzable; no basto mi ilusorio intento. Idiota. Si hubiera bajado antes del avión; si no me hubiera subido; si no hubiera ido al aeropuerto; si no hubiera aceptado ese trabajo; si no hubiera mandado ese maldito comunicado; si él nunca me hubiera besado; si nunca lo hubiera besado; si él nunca me hubiera arrollado; Si el destino no se empeñara en tan sádica crueldad; si tan solo nunca te hubiera conocido. No estaría aquí rezando porque no fueras real.


	24. BONUS 4

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a mi escuadrón…** Graceys41319, Laura41319, Alejandra Lizette, Verispu, Karina, Cucuri, JessTELLOBO.**

Ok escuadrón, si, lo sé, lo sé. Dije dos capítulos en mi defensa este no es un capitulo, además es corto; pero quizás les aclare ciertas dudas acerca de si se casaron o no, seré un poquitito benevolente; antes de que Laura y Alejandra consumen mi homicidio; sobre todo tomando en cuenta que mi escudera Jess está algo cansada.

Espero les guste y hasta el lunes.…

Ningún personaje es mío….

* * *

**BONUS**

**IV**

*****PETER*****

Irresponsable. Poco profesional. La publicista sí que era un total dolor de cabeza. La señorita Lucy tendría que casarse por el absurdo nivel de estupidez de esa mujer. Un me había sentido tan impotente. Se bien que no soy un tipo muy cálido, nunca he sido muy expresivo; pero no sé por qué no podía controlar la irritación cada de que veía a la abogada. Lo único bueno es que la señorita Lucy requería de mis servicios más frecuentemente.

–Peter, necesitare que recojas mañana a Lucy de la oficina–, me dijo el señor Richard. – tiene que ir de compras.

–Por supuesto señor- conteste tan cortes como pude.

Si lo admito esa mañana me tomo más tiempo elegir que traje usar. Que combinación de corbata y camisa. La señorita Lucy viajaría asolas conmigo. Intentaría háblame. Si lo hacía ¿de qué hablaríamos? Se asustaría si no sonrió. Quizás deba hacer alguna broma. Cuanto tiempo le tomarían sus compras. Me pediría que la acompañe a la tienda o que la esperara en el coche. Después de recoger el coche conduje hasta el edificio de la señorita. Aparque. Antes de bajar me di una rápida inspección en el retrovisor. Alise las mangas del saco antes de entrar.

–Buenas tardes podría decirle a la Abogada Lucy Jordán que su chofer está aquí–, le dije sereno a la recepcionista.

–Parece que no va ser necesario–, sonrió señalando el ascensor.

La señorita Lucy bajaba del ascensor acompañada por tres molestos hombres al parecer colegas suyos. Me sonrió. Estrecho las manos de los tipos despidiéndose. Sostuve la respiración balanceándome sobre los talones.

–Peter–, saludo. –tan puntual como siempre

–Permítame – dije tomando el portafolios de su mano.

– ¿estas usando perfume? –, pregunto

–Sí, un poco–, reconocí. –Quiere esperar a que acerque el coche–, dije dándome la vuelta para salir del edificio.

– Iré contigo–, me alcanzo.

Camino detrás de mí hasta llegar al coche. No pude evitar intentar asomarme por encima del hombro para verle. Sonreía cabizbaja. Le abrí la puerta y me miro antes de subir al auto. Trague saliva acomodándome el nudo de la corbata. No hablamos. Se limitó a ver la ventanilla y yo a conducir. Nos detuvimos frente a una tienda.

–Peter estarías cómodo acompañándome–, dijo algo nerviosa.

–Solo si usted lo está–, conteste.

La acompañe a varias tiendas. Buscaba un vestido. La boda se acercaba y yo ayudaba a la abogada a elegir su vestido. Porque pediría mi presencia para tan deplorable acto. No era como si me importara. No debería afectarme. No debería pero lo hacía. Resople indignado mientras se probaba un vestido más. Quizás será mejor que la espere en el auto.

–Señorita–, toque la puerta del probador.

–Si–, aparecía la abogada vistiendo un hermoso vestido. –oye Peter sé que no tienes por qué hacer esto pero te necesito, quiero decir me gustaría tu opinión.

–Me gusta ese–, la señale. –Con su permiso la esperare por ahí–, dije escapándome de ella.

Ese día cuando me pregunto cómo se veía con aquel vestido. El mismo vestido que habíamos comprado. El que yo elegí. No pude evitar sentir que se lo puso para mí. Los lleve hasta la entrada del registro civil. Mi jefe descendió primero seguido por la abogada y la señora Martha.

– Peter–, me dijo vacilante la Señorita Lucy. –Gracias–, y tuve la sensación de que aquel "gracias" significaba algo más.

La abogada volteaba a verme parado junto al auto mientras se adentraba en el edificio. Los vi desaparecer de mi supervisión. Me quede de pie contemplando la puerta; mientras los reporteros zumbaban como abejas dentro de una colmena. Pasaron horas o tal vez minutos antes de que decidiera correr. No sé para qué. O que haría al llegar solo corría. Empuje la puerta; pero ellos ya salían de la oficina del oficiante. Por una sola vez en mi vida no llegaba a tiempo.

*****MEREDITH*****

Un fastidio verse en líos jurídicos. Rodeada de abogados para obtener algún beneficio económico. Mi presencia es una constante amenaza; no quería hacerle daño a mi hija; como podría era mi pequeña, además de que sin ella Rick no sería tan vulnerable; no estaría tan dispuesto a darme cualquier cosa, cualquier cantidad que le exija. La boda era hoy. Así que pensé en la manera de arruinarles el conmovedor enlace. Espere a que salieran del loft para recoger a mi hija.

–Hola–, sonreí a la joven niñera. –Soy la madre de Alexis, vengo a recogerla–, la empuje metiéndome al apartamento.

–El señor Castle no dijo que vendría–, frunció el ceño.

–Debió olvidarlo, ya sabes con la boda y eso–, desdeñe. – No te preocupes, toma te pagare la tarifa completa–, le extendí algunos dólares.

–donde esta Alexis–, cuestione mirando alrededor de la sala.

–Tomando una siesta en su habitación–, contesto la joven contando el salario.

–Perfecto–, murmure; me ahorraría el dramático llanto cuando me viera.

–Quiere que la despierte–, dijo la amable joven.

– ¡oh cielos no!–, exclame. –no quiero ponerla de mal humor, solo prepara una mochila con algunas de sus cosas.

La joven preparaba una mochila con ropa y juguetes. Resoplo exasperada. La duda reflejada en sus pupilas me inquieto. Sabía lo que haría. Me miró fijamente evaluándome antes de decir:

–Quizás deba llamar al señor Castle, para informarle que llego–, sonrió.

–ya te lo dije eso no es necesario–, suspire.

El teléfono del loft sonó distrayendo a la niñera. Tome la mochila y a mi hija; mientras la joven atendía la llamada. Fácil. Mucho más que esperar la resolución del juez. Sin duda ahora sí que mi ex marido estará dispuesto a negociar. Salí del edificio con mi hija en los brazos. La acomode en el asiento del auto cuidando no despertarle. Lo lamento Alexis tengo que hacerlo. La estúpida abogada me arruino la vida; primero le dijo a Rick acerca de mi aventura con Mark, y ahora arruinara el plan de hacerlo ver como un inestable padre ante el juez. Cualquier ventaja que tuviera se va por la coladera. Tome el móvil.

–Hola Martha–, salude a la abuela de mi niña. –Lamento interrumpir pero quisieras decirle a Rick que pase por Alexis al loft–, colgué.

Vamos a ver qué hace la tierna parejita ahora. Será divertido que me busquen por todas las calles de New York. Que pensaran hacer cuando me encuentren. Tal vez podría usar ese altercado para elevarme de nuevo a la categoría de víctima. Quizás deba llamar a la prensa; dejar que me sigan y que capten la colérica reacción del escritor y su noviecita.


	25. Chapter 25

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Verispu, Laura41319, Cucuri, Guiguita, Alejandra Lizette, Comentarista Anónimo, Nuskyta, Comentarista Anónimo, Karina, Comentarista Anónimo, JessTELLOBO, Comentarista Anónimo, Graceys41319, **por sus comentarios.

Ok, lo se, lo se dije el lunes; pero Graceys resulto ser más difícil de evadir que Laura y Alejandra juntas; ¡cielos!, sí que tuve suerte de que ya hubiera más capítulos de lo contrario dudo haber sobrevivido. Ja, francamente Nuskyta, sí que me divertí no solo con las dos anteriores actualizaciones sino con todo el fic; bueno no me queda más que agradecerles; así que hasta luego mis queridísimos lectores.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mio…

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**XX**

*****RICK*****

Alexis. Apenas Meredith llamo a mi madre salimos corriendo. No debí dejarle sola. Nos encontramos con Peter cuando cruzamos la puerta. El chofer tensaba todos los músculos del cuerpo. Nos miraba incrédulo. No tengo tiempo para descifrar las emociones de su contraído rostro.

–Peter donde está el maldito coche– brame al entumecido chofer. – por el amor de dios Peter ahora no–, suspire cuando el sereno tipo se tambaleaba cayendo al suelo.

Lucy corrió de mi lado para auxiliar a Peter que recuperaba de la caída. La abogada me miro reprochando la potencia de mi voz.

–Estas bien–, le dijo la abogada ayudándolo a incorporarse,

–Si lo siento–, contesto avergonzado.

Los reporteros nos siguieron en cuento vieron que Lucy se subió en el asiento del conductor. Ninguno de nosotros estaba capacitado para manejar el auto. Demasiada ira. Demasiado temor. Demasiadas dudas. Porque Meredith haría algo así. "tranquilo Richard esto nos beneficiara", decía Lucy. Clásico de los abogados. Qué diablos me importa lo que pase si no tengo la menor idea de donde está mi niña. Adonde ir. No tenía caso que fuéramos al loft. Así que la llame.

–Meredith, donde demonios estas– resople.

–Rick cálmate Alexis está dormida y no quiero que se asuste.

–que se asuste, que se asuste, estas demente, se asustara en cuanto despierte y te vea, cómo pudiste sacarla de su casa, que clase de madre eres Meredith– reclame.

Quería estrangularle. Estaba tan enojado que no sabía cómo reaccionaría en cuanto la viera. Lucy me miraba evaluándome desde el retrovisor. No podía. No se atrevía a decirme que me calmara; pero sabía que tenía miedo del escándalo; de que terminaríamos ayudando a Meredith. Suspire buscando un ápice de calma.

–escucha, solo dime donde estas, pasare por Alexis y olvidaremos esto.

–No, Rick, escucha tú, Alexis también es mi hija, ahora sí que si quieres que regrese entonces tendrás que cumplirme algunas peticiones, sin abogados solo dos civilizados padres.

Quería a mi hija de vuelta. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Porque estuviera a salvo; por recuperarle. Acepte reunirme con mi exesposa. Estaba seguro que Lucy se negaría; sobre todo tomando en cuenta que se encontraba en modo abogado. Supongo que no era su culpa, además agradecía que hubiese alguien "cuerdo" en el grupo; ya había exceso de demencia. Sin mencionar la irritación del chofer en el asiento del copiloto; que daba miradas de muerte desde el retrovisor.

*****LUCY*****

Aquel día parecía salido de un cuadro impresionista; el que el instante se adueña de los personajes dominándoles, no son nada bajo la situación que les rodea; la luz en el momento plasmado se vuelve la pieza central mientras que irónicamente los protagonistas pasan a un segundo plano; difuminándoles; abrumándoles con la pureza de los colores descargados sobre la escena. Para quien observara el cuadro apenas se te daba la capacidad de insinuar que estás ahí bajo el resguardo de la intensidad del momento: pero tus sabias con certeza que detrás de toda esa luz estabas tú congelado en las circunstancias de la escena. Por lo menos la prensa la prensa nos perdió el rastro; no era precisamente el tiempo para contestar los cuestionamientos en torno a la Boda.

–Detente–, mando Rick después de colgar el móvil.

–¿Qué? – cuestione.

–Lucy, solo detén el coche– suspiro.

Nos dejó botados a mitad de la calle y se fue acelerando. Ni siquiera permitió que Peter o su madre lo acompañaran. No me agradaba. Meredith no es tonta. Tramaba algo y en el estado en el que se encontraba el escritor algún escandalo se desataría. Lo siento Rick; a pesar de que dices tener todo bajo control no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. Detuve un taxi que pasaba por ahí.

–Peter…–, llame la atención del chofer.

*****PETER*****

"La señora Castle"; ahora la señorita Lucy era: "La señora Castle". Avergonzado. Como me podía importar su nuevo título ahora cuando la jovencita Alexis esta desaparecida. Como me deje abatir en ese momento; cuando era indispensable. "La señora Castle" tuvo que tomar mi lugar detrás del volante. La abogada sí que era buena conductora o bastante mala dependiendo de quién lo dijera. "La señora Castle" me llamo cuando observaba como el coche se distanciaba de nosotros.

–Necesito que sigas a Rick–, pidió abriéndome la puerta de un taxi. –en cuanto sepas donde esta Meredith y Alexis entonces debes llamarme.

–Claro, señora Castle–, conteste subiéndome. –Señora Castle–, asentí despidiéndome; entre más veces lo dijera más pronto me acostumbraría a la idea; entre más común se volviera menos doloroso será decirlo.

*****MEREDITH*****

No pensé que a Rick se le ocurriera llamarme; sí que me sorprendió, sobre todo si la abogada estaba con él; supuse que Lucy querría irse a quejar con a los tribunales; pero ya tenía la refutación perfecta: "Alexis me llamo, estaba sola en casa y se sentía mal por la boda de su padre con Lucy"; por supuesto que como buena adre corrí en su auxilio; cuando llegue reprendí a la niñera, pobre chica serían los dólares más problemáticos que habrá aceptado, que diría, cuál sería su excusa: "le abrí la puerta a esa extraña y deje que se llevara a Alexis después de que me pago" . Meticulosa. Trace el plan ala perfección. Sin abogados. Sin juez. Nada excepto la desesperación de un padre por recuperar a su hija. Que importaba eso si podía obligar a Rick a cumplir mis demandas. Impaciente. La clase de impaciencia que genera querer la pronta culminación de un plan. Quizás debería tener algún respaldo que me garantice estar a salvo. ¿Dónde estará la publicista ahora?

*****KATE*****

No me di cuenta hasta que ese hombre preguntaba la hora. No me percate de la realidad; en verdad iba a casarse; no era un sueño; es real. Fue real. Perdida. Desorientada. Confusa. Caminaba por la acera auto compadeciéndome. Debería ir a buscarlo. No pude detenerle pero aún me amaba… ¿no? ; Él aún me amaba. Yo aún lo amo. Como pude hacernos esto; como pudo él ser capaz de casarse; como pudo Lucy; Peter o Martha, como pudieron permitirlo. Acaso no existe nadie cuerdo ya en el mundo. Estoy rodeada por locos. Qué pasa si después ya no quieren divorciarse; que pasa si se dan cuenta de que les agrada su matrimonio; si son felices; si resulta que su amistad se transformó en otra cosa. No. Eso no es posible. No puedo permitir que eso pase. Estoy aquí. ¿Habría alguna ley que los obligue a separarse? Yo puedo atestiguar.

–Diga–, conteste pasándome el antebrazo por la nariz.

–Señorita Beckett–, la mujer soltaba nerviosa. –me alegra hablar con usted, su jefe me dijo que estaría volando a Washington, debe ser mi día de suerte–, suspiro aliviada.

–disculpe, quien es usted–, espete.

–pero que cabeza la mía, soy Meredith, la madre de Alexis, escuche no tengo a nadie más a quien llamar, la niñera de Alexis me llamo y dijo que se escapó de la casa, necesito su ayuda, que llame a la prensa, y les ruegue que difundan la noticia.

–El señor Castle lo sabe–, cuestione.

–Claro que no, el muy idiota dejo sola a mi niña para irse a casar con esa abogada suya, no contestan el móvil ni él ni Lucy, deben estar tan felices que el resto del mundo debió desaparecer…–

"Deben de estar tan felices que el resto del mundo debió desaparecer". Lo quería; quería casarse con ella. Tanto que se desconectaron del mundo. Tanto que ni su hija le importa. Tanto que tal vez ni aunque hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiere conseguido impedirlo. Con razón ninguno de los dos me contesto. Confía en mí. Ten fe. Ja, si claro, debí escuchar a Nietzsche "tener fe es no querer saber la verdad".

–…Señorita Beckett…señorita… va a ayudarme– insistía la mujer afrentando mi silencio.

–Sí, la ayudare– asegure.

Alexis huyo del loft. Estaría asustada. Tan o más perdida que yo. Debemos encontrarle antes de que oscurezca. Me fui para la oficina. Envié un fax a cada medio de comunicación disponible. Intente llamar a Rick pero seguía saltando directo al contestador. Llame a Lucy varias veces pero tanto su móvil como el de Peter estaban ocupados.

*****RICK*****

Un lugar público. Ja, de que iba todo ese asunto de Meredith. Cuando llegue al restaurant no pude evitar sentirme expuesto. Ella eligió el lugar en cierto modo estábamos en su territorio. Y eso me incomodaba. Me senté en una mesa a esperar que llegara. No le tomo mucho tiempo aparecer por la puerta. Tuvo el descaro de levantar la mano para saludarme.

–donde esta Alexis–, le dije cuando se acercó a la mesa.

–Tranquilo, esta bien–, desdeño sentándose a la mesa. –ahora, tenemos asuntos que tratar, sabes la cantidad que me ofreciste a cambio de la custodia parece que no es para nada razonable, tomando en cuenta el éxito de tu última novela creo que bien podrías ofrecer un poco más…– Un mesero se acercó entregándonos un par de menús. –…gracias–, sonrió.

De veras pediría algo de comer. De verdad tendría la capacidad para fingir que nada estaba pasando. Una común charla. Viejos amigos encontrándose después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Mientras mi hija estaba quien sabe dónde o con quien sabe quién. Si solo es cuestión de dinero entonces le firmaría un cheque ahí mismo. Lucy dijo que no podía renunciar al derecho de ver a Alexis; un juez debe determinar que ella nos es apta para que mi hija este bajo su cuidado.

–Meredith donde esta–, clame. –Donde está mi hija–, le arrebaté el menú de las manos estampándolo contra la mesa.

–Rick, cálmate está en el auto–, dijo ocultándose de la gente que escudriñaba nuestra mesa.

–en el auto, estás loca, vas a ir por ella ahora mismo, vamos levántate–, rugí tomándola del brazo.

–Tranquilo, me estas lastimando–, subió la voz para llamar la atención.

Cuando llegamos al coche varios reporteros ya se encontraban rodeando el vehiculó. Junto con una patrulla. Lucy ya estaba ahí. Peter sostenía a Alexis en los brazos. La abogada señalo a Meredith y un policía la giraba para esposarle. No tenía idea de que rayos estaba pasando.

*****PETER*****

Seguí al Señor Richard como me pidió la abogada. Entro en un restaurant y de inmediato llame a la "señora Castle" dándole la dirección. Fruncí el ceño al percatarme de la presencia de Meredith. Estaba aparcada a unos metros de la puerta del restaurant. Espero varios minutos antes de por fin abrir la puerta. Vi que se apeaba y me escondí de tras de un árbol; todavía con el móvil en la mano.

–si acaba de entrar al restaurant–, le informe a la señora.

–bien ya voy en camino, qué pasa con Alexis, esta con ella–, cuestionó.

–No, está sola, espere un momento…– Camine por la acera hasta el coche del que la mujer había descendido. La jovencita estaba sentada en el asiento trasero. Golpeo el vidrio de la ventanilla en cuanto me vio. "tranquila señorita" "la sacare de ahí", le dije para calmarla. –… la dejo dentro del coche–, suspire.

–Esa maldita–, bramo la abogada.

–Peter sácame de aquí–, lloraba Alexis golpeteando el cristal.

–escucha Peter, voy para allá con la policía, llegare en cualquier momento–, la abogada colgó.

–señorita, quite el seguro, para que pueda abrir la puerta–, le dije a la nerviosa niña.

–No funciona Peter…–, lloraba forcejeando con la puerta. – por favor Peter, sácame de aquí quiero irme a casa, Peter.

El estúpido seguro para niños. Que conveniente. Debía esperar a la policía. La jovencita seguía golpeando el cristal. Gritando que la ayudara. Conocía a la jovencita desde que nació. Vi como aprendía a caminar; escuche como sus balbuceos se convertían en las palabras de los cuentos que suele leerme; la oí sonreír o llorar; fui testigo de cómo el señor Richard la corría al hospital por cualquier catarro; No iba a esperar a que algún idiota apareciera. No otra vez. Me quite el saco, después de pedirle que se alejara de la puerta, y me envolví el brazo. Respire hondo y partí el cristal con el codo; la alarma comenzó a chillar. Metí la mano para intentar abrir la puerta en vano. Limpie los restos del vidrio antes de pedirle a la jovencita que se acercara.

–bien, señorita, ahora con mucho cuidado la sacare por la ventanilla, lista–, le sonreí.

*****LUCY*****

Mientras esperaba la llamada de Peter; Martha y yo nos fuimos directamente a la estación de policía. Llame al colega que tomo el caso de Rick le informe que Meredith se llevó a Alexis del Loft; y le sugerí que se lo informara al juez. Esa idiota se arrepentiría de su envalentonada acción. Vamos a ver qué hace cuando tenga a media policía de New York encima. Peter me llamo para decirme el lugar donde Rick se encontró con Meredith y me subí en una patrulla; la misma que se llevaría a Meredith a la comisaria. No quisiera ser su abogado. Como intentara explicar esto. La desgraciada dejo a su hija encerrada en el coche.

–Hola–, conteste el móvil.

–Escucha Lucy; es importante, Alexis desapareció, necesito que se lo digas a Rick–, gruñía la publicista.

–lo sé, un momento, que tu no estabas en Washington.

–pues no, no me voy, me quedo y como que ya sabes lo de Alexis, Rick lo sabe

–claro que si, Meredith llamo a Martha para decirle…

–si, como ustedes están tan ocupados con su luna de miel, Meredith tuvo que llamar a Martha

Pero de qué diablos habla esa mujer. Sus celos ahora están fuera de lugar. Tengo que pensar la estrategia adecuada para hundir a Meredith por completo y que no pueda volver a molestar a Alexis ni a Rick.

–Escucha, no tengo tiempo para eso, voy en una patrulla si quieres ayudar ve a la dirección que te enviare por texto–, colgué.

Para cuando llegamos Peter ya había sacado a Alexis del coche. La niña se le aferraba y la seriedad del chofer se desvanecía; sonriendo mientras le recitaba al oído las líneas de su cuento favorito. Varios reporteros llegaron al cabo de unos minutos y el caos reinaba el ambiente. En cuanto me preguntaron levante dedo acusando a Meredith.

–la madre de Alexis irrumpió esta tarde en el Loft y se la llevo para chantajear a Rick; todo paree indicar que la abandono dentro del coche; lo cual debe ser catalogado con precisión como un acto de negligencia. Obviamente esta mujer no está capacitada para mantener bajo su resguardo a ningún infante–. Concluí.

Justo terminaba mis afirmaciones cuando Rick y Meredith aparecían. Basto con que le señalara al oficial a la responsable para que el junto con la comunidad de reporteros se dirigieran a Meredith.

*****KATE*****

Cuando llegue a la dirección que me dio la abogada. Meredith clamaba resistiéndose a las esposas. Mientras Lucy la acusaba. Rick cargaba a Alexis y Peter se dedicaba a observar apretando los puños.

–nunca le haría daño a mi hija, ella huyo de casa, por culpa de este par–, chillaba Meredith.

–tú te la llevaste del loft, Alexis no huyo, por favor Meredith le dejaste encerrada en el coche–, recriminaba la abogada.

–mentira, siempre me has odiado, la publicista de Rick les envió un comunicado pidiendo que se difundiera la fotografía de mi hija, adelante señorita Beckett dígaselos–, lloro mirándome.

Lo comprendí todo. Lo arruine de nuevo. Meredith me había engañado para librarse de su fechoría. Lucy resoplo encolerizada. El rostro de Peter se desencajo. Y el con su hija en los brazos se dio la vuelta diciendo:

–Peter, Lucy, vámonos a casa–, suspiro.

A veces se requiere la fe. A veces la fe te mantiene firme en lo que conoces la verdad; quizás te hiera creer; quizás la verdad te embista burlándose de tu confianza; quizás duela; quizás te equivoques; quizás la fe siempre será más fuerte que la verdad misma; pero irónicamente la falta de fe es lo que fortalece la mentira.

*****RICK*****

Volvió. Regreso para herirme. Para aniquilar las esperanzas que me quedaban. Porque. Para que. Se empeñaba en maldecirme. En revolver mi vida. En vivir dentro de mi corazón. Ahí estaba mirando absorta como cruzaba la calle y subía en el coche a mi hija.

–Espera–, grito la distraída mujer atravesándose sin precaución.

"espera" y corrí empujándola para evitar que fuera arrollada de nuevo. Sí que duele. Lucy caía a mi lado pidiendo una ambulancia; mientras que Peter sostenía del brazo a la niña que lloraba por su padre. Ella. Lo último que vi fue a ella. La ultima voz que oí. Lo último que percibí antes de que apareciera la noche fue a ella.

–Hola príncipe durmiente–, musitaban en mi oído. – ¿necesitaras un beso para despertar? –, preguntaban.

Intente reaccionar. No conseguí contestar; mucho menos despertar. Debí estar en el hospital; su aroma inconfundible al olfato. Quizás duerma otro poco. Pero el aroma a desinfectantes de degradaba con la sutileza de su perfume. Su calidez vago por mi pecho antes de situarse en mis labios.

–Hola, sabes que esto tiene un nombre… acoso–, sonreí. –será mejor que te consigas un abogado, yo tengo a la mejor de New York; besar a un pobre tipo inconsciente, debería darte vergüenza.

–Probablemente, pero no es la primera vez que lo hago, soy una criminal reincidente, 2-2 recuerdas. –, encogió los hombros. –Cómo te sientes–, dijo tomándome de la mano.

–Alexis–, intente incorporarme.

–Ella está bien Peter la traerá saliendo de la escuela; Lucy arreglo mi desastre, bueno "su buffet"; sí que es la mejor de New York; deberías de haber visto la cara de Meredith cuando la niñera se apareció diciendo como se llevó a Alexis; además de que Peter conto como tuvo que romper el cristal para sacarle del coche, sí que es bastante convincente–, dijo la publicista.

–si no besaras tan bien ya te habría despedido–, suspire. –Lucy y yo–.

–Lo sé, ella me lo dijo–, musito avergonzada. –Peter salto de alegría cuando la escucho–, sonrió.

–en serio, diablos me lo perdí, sabía que el chico tiene potencial.

No necesite más que ver el jarrón con orquídeas al lado de la cama. Para entender que ella lo sentía. Para saber que todo será diferente ahora. No quiero lágrimas. Ruegos. Promesas vacías. La quiero a ella. Kate acompaño a mi hija al coche y aproveche para tomar la tarjeta escondida entre las flores. "Te amo". Un "Te amo" me robaba los suspiros. Me hacía creer. Tener fe. Sonreí. Aún tenía que aclararme el asunto del 2-2.

* * *

Infinitas gracias por haberme compartido un instante de vuestras vidas... hasta luego.


	26. Epilogo

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Alejandra Lizette; Graceys41319; Verispu...**por sus comentarios.

JA, no me digan que de verdad pensaron que no haría el Epilogo; si fue así pues ¡sorpresa!; si no fue así entonces van por buen camino a conocerme; y si piensan que de nuevo solo quería hacer que se impacientaran: ¡Bingo! La verdad es que o me decidía entre hacer una pequeña secuela de 5 capítulos; Ja pero viéndola creo que ni Jess ni yo lograríamos escapar; no se preocupen que esa historia nunca vera la luz; así que un feliz epilogo será mejor por el bien común.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mio...

* * *

*****EPILOGO*****

Aun le parecía increíble estar viajando con esa mujer a su lado. Kate suspiro evocando la alegría que le había asestado con aquella confesión; la ira que sentía cuando esa estúpida enfermera no dejaba de referirse a ella como "señora Castle" la hizo casi echar del hospital a Lucy.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_Martha se había llevado a Alexis al loft. Lucy insistió en que esa era la mejor opción, Peter y ella se harían cargo de Rick. El trio siguió a la ambulancia. El sereno chofer irradiaba tensión; mientras que la reacción en el par de mujeres del asiento trasero era radicalmente extremista. La abogada llamaba a sus colegas pidiendo la intervención total del buffet "es un cliente importante", clamaba al teléfono; haciendo las veces de publicista contestaba toda clase de llamadas en el móvil de Kate; La publicista por su lado; recitaba; musitaba; murmuraba palabrería inentendible, inchoherte; no se fue con el escritor en la ambulancia solo porque para cuando recobro la movilidad Peter ya la guiaba al coche. Así mientras una era una vorágine de actividad la otra era un volcán haciendo erupción interna._

–_Familiares de Richard Castle-–, llamaba una enfermera._

–_ella es su esposa; la señora Castle–, argumentaba el chofer poniéndose de pie._

_En cuento escucho a Peter referirse a esa impostora como la señora Castle volvió en sí. La distante publicista de inmediato se irguió delante de la abogada que ya se dirigía a la enfermera. Ya estaba molesta por la autoproclamada adalid; ahora tenía ganas de matarle solo para que cierto escritor pudiese enviudar. _

–_Donde crees que vas–, decía Kate con las manos sobre las caderas._

–_bueno no se tu pero realmente quiero saber cómo esta Rick–, suspiro la abogada colgando una de las tantas llamadas que recibía. – ahora si me disculpas._

–_Que sepas que no tienes ningún derecho–, Kate dijo agarrando por el brazo cuando la abogada se le colaba por un lado. _

–_Señoritas–, intervino el chofer separando al par de mujeres._

–_Eso ya lo sé–, Lucy arqueo las cejas. –pero si queremos saber qué es lo que pasa tendré que hacerme pasar por la esposa de Rick; después de todo nuestro compromiso esta en todos los diarios._

–_pero señora usted no se está haciendo pasar por nadie; el señor Richard y usted se han casado–, decía tímido el chofer aun sosteniendo el codo de la abogada._

–_No Peter–, Lucy miro al chofer. –Rick y yo decidimos no casarnos; después la loca de Meredtih llamo a Martha._

_Los ojos de la publicista y el chofer se iluminaron como si los faros de un coche iluminaran la oscuridad en un callejón. El chofer dio un breve brinco antes de tomar a la abogada por la cintura para hacerle girar._

–_Eso es maravilloso–, sonrió dejando a una contrariada mujer en el suelo. –bueno, claro para usted y el Señor Castle–, carraspeo cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraban en un hospital y que su jefe estaba herido._

–_bien ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo; creo que puedo timar al personal del hospital; tengo su autorización Señorita Beckett–, se mofo Lucy de una sonrojada publicista caminando hasta la enfermera._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Kate sonrió desviando la mirada a la ventanilla. Realmente la abogada resulto ser una gran amiga; aunque tenía un difícil sentido del humor. Sobre todo cuando hacia bromas acerca de que un prometido suyo había huido con su publicista; solo Rick y ella lo encontraba gracioso.

–Se necesita estar bastante desesperada para intentar atraer la atención de Rick así_–_, se mofo Lucy llevándose un puñado de pistaches a la boca.

–no sé por qué no te consigues un chofer propio_–_, reprocho Kate.

–No podría, sería una especie de infidelidad, verdad Peter_–_, la abogada sonría al conductor que contenía un carraspeo.

Pasaron dos años seguía trabajando para él; a pesar de que le había insistido en dejar de hacerlo; no en su estado. Ella se rehusó a dejarle; realmente trato pero basto con ver en los noticieros la clase autógrafos que suelen pedir esas intrusas que se dicen fanáticas. Así que ahora Peter la llevaría a darle una sorpresa a Rick; se aparecería en medio de la firma solo para recordarle su compromiso con ella. El chofer luego llevaría a Lucy a no sé qué obra de teatro a la que la habían invitado.

–Peter creo que vas algo lento_–_, dejo entrever al chofer al percatarse de que la abogada no le despegaba la vista de encima.

–Disculpe señora Castle pero las reglas de transito de la ciudad de New York… _–_decía el chofer.

–Peter créeme que las conozco de sobra; pero no me refiero a eso_–_, negaba con la cabeza la publicista.

De verdad que ese par era exasperante. Como dos personas que notoriamente se atraen pueden actuar de una forma tan indiferente. La publicista dio un suspiro de resignación; no toda la gente es tan cuerda con respecto a sus emociones; realmente era una pena que ninguno de se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso. El día de su boda con Rick; casi estuvo segura de que Peter besaría a la abogada justo en medio de la pista de baile, pero simplemente se separaron; Lucy agradeció la cortesía y Peter sencillamente la acompaño a la mesa sin dirigirse más que miradas en todo el resto de la velada. Su boda sí que había sido maravillosa; pero no tenía comparación al día en que él le propuso matrimonio.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

–_Cuando piensas decirme que significa ese asunto del 2-2–, rezongaba Rick._

–_Déjame pensarlo–, sonrió Kate. –Nunca– dijo robándole un beso. – es la única ventaja que tengo sobre ti y no pienso renunciar a ella._

_Los ojos del escritor se oscurecieron contemplando la inocente sonrisa de la publicista. Se quedó mirándole fijamente mientras ella hablaba palabras que le resultaban inentendibles. Absorto en esa mujer comprendió que lo único que ya realmente le importaba era poder permanecer a su lado._

–_Kate–, la llamo en un tono totalmente diferente. –Eres injusta; siempre has tenido total dominio sobre m; incluso cuando estabas inconsciente–, le cepillo la mejilla con los nudillos._

–_Solo es un tonto juego, no es para tanto–, se defendió tratando de que la luz volviera a los ojos de aquel hombre._

–_No me interesa ese juego; no estoy hablando de eso–, le miro los labios antes de clavarse en sus ojos – Kate quiero que te cases conmigo._

_Como un estúpido juego había resultado en una propuesta de matrimonio. Se trataba de él; como siquiera podía sorprenderle. El amor contenido en la declaración "quiero" él no estaba pidiéndole; él la deseaba. Y ella quería. Maldita sea ansiaba que él le perteneciera. La publicista estaba tan cerca que sus alientos ya eran uno. Kate lo beso._

–_Tendré que llamar a Lanie para decirle que será mi dama de honor–, sonrió apartándose apenas unos milímetros de la boca del escritor._

–_entonces ya que los matrimonios no deben tener secretos vas a decirme…_

–_Nunca–, se burló Kate y lo beso de nuevo._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Un aburrido escritor firmaba interminables copias de su más reciente obra. Miraba insistente el reloj en la muñeca; buscando que su poder telepático moviera más aprisa las aletargadas manecillas. Regalaba sonrisas falsas. Coquetería simulada a las aventuradas mujeres que creían ser tan originales al pedir un autógrafo en alguna parte del cuerpo.

–Rick, perdón puedo decirte Rick verdad_–,_ se acercaba una joven sosteniendo un libro sobre su pecho.

–Claro_–_, sonrió el escritor; mientras la joven soltó un gritillo.

–soy tu más grande admiradora_–_, afirmo entusiasmada. _–_ sé que esto es un poco fuera de lo común pero yo me preguntaba si por favor podrías autografiarme la pierna.

Rick sonrió. Ja, varias veces había visto que las mujeres escogen las partes que ellas consideran como su mayor atributo físico para que el cayera cautivado; sin embargo no habían conocido las piernas de ciertas publicista; así que tenía serias dudas acerca del impacto que le pudiese generar aquella chica.

–Lo que sea por mi mayor admiradora_–, _le guiño el ojo.

El escritor se levantó para rodera la mesa. Tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo hasta la silla que él ocupaba. La mujer se sentó sin despegarle la vista al famoso autor mientras él se arrodillaba; cuando este le pidió permiso para enroscar su falda la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Rick puso la mano sobre la rodilla de la chica y estampo su firma con una elegante floritura.

–Richard Castle –, clamaba una voz desde el centro del salón.

El escritor alzo la vista sonrió de verdad cuando vio aparecerse en mitad de la fila a la señora Castle. La felicidad de ver a la publicista se esfumo cobarde cuando se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba. Rick se levantó guiando a la joven como si quisiera que esta se evaporara en el ambiente.

– ¡KATE!–, trago el escritor. –Solo estoy cumpliendo la petición de mi mayor admiradora–, sonrió avergonzado saltando del estrado para acercarse a la publicista.

Lo sabía. Sabía que no podía dejarle ni un minuto solo antes de que él caballerosamente accediera a cumplir "caprichitos". El hombre tenía un compromiso porque rayos esas admiradoras no pueden comprenderlo. Pero él; cómo demonios puede andar toqueteando mujeres.

–No debí venir; quizás todavía alcance a Peter y a Lucy; si no tomare una taxi; te veré en casa_–,_ se dio la vuelta para buscar la salida.

–Tomare un receso_–_, informo el escritor tomando la mano de la escurridiza señora Castle.

–No es necesario que hagas eso–, Kate lo soltó.

–No es necesario pero quiero hacerlo–, se inclinó tomándole las piernas para cargarle.

–sí que eres un fastidio–, Kate oculto la sonrojada cara en el hombro del escritor.

–si pero soy tu fastidio–, se burló Rick


End file.
